


Feel

by valzcollins



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cobra Kai Dojo, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valzcollins/pseuds/valzcollins
Summary: Sentir.Todo lo que ha sentido Tory desde que era niña a sido furia.Furia hacía el hombre que la abandono cuando solo tenía cinco años, hacía su padrastro quién no solo golpeaba a su madre sino también a ella y a su pequeño hermano.Furia hacia Miguel Díaz por acercarse a ella, obligarla a sentir amor y luego dejarla por Samantha Larusso.Furia hacia Sam Larusso por tenerlo todo.Eso es todo lo que siente.Por eso no puede evitar ver en Robby Keene un aliado para encontrar su deseada venganza.Solo que no tomó en cuenta que ambos están igual de rotos.Au de la 4 temporada centrada en los protagonistas juveniles con un poco de friendship entre Daniel/Ali/Johnny.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Ali Mills, Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene/Tory Nichols, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Tory Nichols, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols
Comments: 38
Kudos: 43





	1. Sin piedad

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía los últimos capítulos de Cobra Kai, pues noté una química interesante entre Robby y Tory y creo que su historia no ha tenido la suficiente justicia en la serie. Espero les guste.

> _**Capítulo uno: Sin piedad** _

Tory golpea con fuerza la pared de su habitación, las imágenes de su pelea con Samantha Larusso se repiten en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Volvió a perder contra esa perra. 

Suelta un grito de frustración cuando siente su muñeca sonar luego de un fuerte puñetazo. 

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - la rubia-castaña deja su acción para dar vuelta y observar a su hermano menor de pie al lado de la puerta.

Porque sí. 

Tory está golpeando una pared en medio de la madrugada. 

Así de fuerte le afecto la derrota. 

Tanto que no ha tenido el valor de volver a pisar el Dojo porque el miedo de ver la mirada de decepción en los ojos de su sensei es algo que ella jamás va a poder soportar. 

\- Solo vuelve a dormirte - es una orden y ella usa el tono de voz enojado para que el niño la tome enserio. 

Lo último que necesita es que su hermano menor la vea romperse. 

Solo cuando vuelve a estar sola en esas cuatro paredes, ella se permite llorar, llora de rabia porque no es fuerte. 

Llora porque otra vez fue humillada por esa chica. 

Llora en silencio. 

Como lo ha hecho todos estos años. 

Porque llorar en voz alta es algo que Tory Nichols jamás puede permitirse. 

Robby Keene siempre tuvo el sueño ligero, sin embargo, esa noche se le estaba haciendo imposible poder quedarse dormido. 

Habían pasado sólo dos días desde la pelea que tuvo con su padre. 

Dos días desde que siente ese fuego ardiendo dentro de él. 

Sería un vil mentiroso si aceptará que no le dolió golpear a su propio padre. 

Porque lo hizo. 

Pero ese dolor solo duró unos segundos antes que recordará la razón por la que estaba ahí. 

Miguel Díaz. 

El lisiado a quien su padre quería más que a su propio hijo. 

Siempre estuvo solo. 

Pero en noches como estas donde lo único que lo acompaña es la poca luz que se filtra por una de las ventanas del Dojo, Robby realmente desea un hogar. 

Un hogar que ahora le pertenece a Miguel. 

Se pone de pie con ese solo pensamiento y prácticamente corre hacia la sala de entrenamientos. 

Las palabras de Tory hacen eco en su cabeza. 

"El sensei Kresse me enseñó que si tomas todo ese odio y lo canaliza, te hará más fuerte" 

Golpea el saco una y otra vez, la voz de Tory no abandona su cabeza. 

Él será fuerte. 

Será tan fuerte que Miguel Díaz va a desear jamás llegará metido en su vida. 

Tan fuerte que Sam Larusso se arrepentirá de haberlo dejado. 

Será tan fuerte que su propio padre vendrá a rogarle de rodillas por piedad. 

Piedad que él no piensa darle. 

"La vida no tuvo piedad con ellos" 

¿Por qué tendrían que tenerla con el mundo? 


	2. Búscame en las sombras

_**Capítulo dos: Búscame en las sombras** _

Samantha Larusso nunca fue una chica miedosa, a enfrentado el peligro una y otra vez desde que decidió practicar karate, es solo que ahora en su cabeza solo está la imagen de Tory rompiendo el cuadro del señor Miyagi.

Y el miedo se convierte en horror.

Si.

Ella ganó esta vez pero no es suficiente, al menos no para ella.

Sabe que Tory volverá, sabe que no podrá detenerla por mucho tiempo y tiene miedo de eso.

\- Sam ¿Estás bien? - la voz de su papá la trae de vuelta.

Se permite observarlo unos segundos, su cabello oscuro comienza a mostrar unos rayos grises, sus ojos azules se ven cansados.

Ella lo sabe.

Su padre no va a poder seguir defendiendola mucho tiempo.

\- Claro que sí - ella fuerza una sonrisa y se pone de pie para caminar hacia el grupo que está entrenando en el lugar.

Está vez están en el patio del departamento del señor Lawrence.

Su madre tenía una reunión importante y no podía usar su casa hoy, así que para sorpresa de muchos el líder de "Colmillo de Águila" se ofreció a prestar ese lugar.

\- Iniciaremos con algo básico - Johnny ignora los abucheos que dejan salir Hawk y Demetri casi al mismo tiempo - Quiero ver como esta su resistencia.

Su papá comienza a repartir un par de llantas a cada uno, mientras que su aliado explica la técnica que llevarán a cabo.

Como mar.

Sam no puede prestarle atención ya que sus piernas se quedan paralizadas al ver como su ex novio atraviesa la entrada junto a Tory Nichols.

Por instinto busca con la mirada a Miguel quien al ver su rostro se percata que algo anda mal.

\- Hola papá - todos se dan vuelta cuando oyen la voz del ahora nuevo integrante de Cobra Kai.

~

Tory mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió al abrir la puerta de su pequeño hogar y ver de pie a Robby Keene.

Su primera reacción es cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Lo último que necesita es que él sepa su secreto.

Ella no quiere la lástima de nadie.

Es algo que simplemente de pensarlo le causa náuseas.

\- ¡Oye! - la réplica del chico la hace saltar, él logró poner su pie antes que la puerta se cerrará - Esa no es manera de recibir a un aliado.

Ella suelta un suspiro y con su mirada recorre la pequeña sala.

Afortunadamente su hermano está en la escuela.

Ella sin soltar el picaporte trata de acomodar su cabello para no lucir tan demacrada por la mala noche que tuvo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - al fin le permite entrar y lo mira fijamente.

Él chico mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su capucha negra y luego parece recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

Tory carraspea con fastidio.

\- No creí que fueras hogareña rubia - el pequeño apodo hace que su sangre hierva y prácticamente arrastra al chico hasta que su espalda golpea la pared.

Si.

Hoy amaneció de mal humor.

\- Vuelve a llamarme así y mis ojos serán lo último que verás en tu vida - él le da una sonrisa cínica y se aleja de ella.

Tory está lista para hecharlo del lugar pero una voz se lo impide.

\- Hija ¿Quién es? - ella tiembla al ver la mirada confundida que el chico le da, antes de que pueda preguntarle algo ella abre la puerta y lo empuja fuera del lugar.

Sabe que es una mala idea.

Afuera tampoco está segura después de que el dueño de la casa la amenazara.

Pero es mejor a que Robby descubra su secreto.

\- El sensei me pidió que venga por ti, ya no tolerará más faltas a los entrenamientos - el chico decide ignorar lo que pasó hace unos segundos y ella se lo agradece internamente.

Juguetea con la pulsera de su muñeca herida antes de verlo a los ojos - Tengo trabajo que hacer y el Dojo no me pagará.

Él no parece contento con eso - Hagamos algo.

Tory quiere reír ante la propuesta del chico.

Pero no se niega.

Porque cuando se trata de molestar a Sam Larusso todo vale.

~

Robby disfruta de la mirada furiosa que Miguel le da cuando atraviesa la puerta. 

Para ser sincero disfruta de la mirada de todos. 

Su plan funciona a la perfección cuando su padre parece afectado por sus palabras. 

Él ignora a todos y camina con Tory a su lado dispuesto a entrar al lugar y sacar las pocas pertenencias que siguen ahí. 

Y de paso también algo más. 

\- Robby a dónde vas - Daniel es el primero en reaccionar y seguirle el paso, su padre se une y luego Sam y su noviecieto también lo hacen.

Él sonríe y hace que Tory se pare a su lado - Vengo por mis cosas o bueno me vas a decir que ya botaste todas mis pertenencias a la basura para instalar a tu nuevo hijito.

Miguel hace el amage de querer iniciar una pelea pero Samantha se lo impide. 

Robby tiene que resistir las ganas de apartar a la chica de ese idiota. 

\- Pudiste avisarme - al fin su papá se atreve a hablar y va hacia la puerta para abrirla - Solo entrarás tú. 

Tory suelta una risita con burla y lo abraza. 

_Vaya que hace un buen papel._

Ese era el trato: Que Tory lo acompañe por sus cosas y de paso fastidie a la parejita de Sam y Miguel, a cambio Robby le robará un par de billetes a su padre para ella. 

Ni siquiera le importa para que ella necesite el dinero. 

A él solo le importa ver a su ex novia molesta. 

Hacerle sentir un poco el fuego que viene quemándole desde que los vio casi besarse esa noche. 

\- No se preocupe que entrar a ese lugar es una de las cosas más asquerosas que podría hacer - Tory juega con su pulsera y muerde su labio inferior antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia una esquina - Aquí te espero guapo.

Ella le guiña un ojo y Robby tiene que resistir las ganas de reír al ver como el rostro de todos los presentes se descompone. 

Oh vaya que es buena actriz. 

Cómo mar. 

Robby consigue reunir sus pocas cosas y se detiene un segundo en la entrada para ver el laptod de su padre en el centro de la mesa. 

No lo piensa dos veces antes de guardarlo dentro de su mochila.

Se lo prometió a Tory, apuesta a que ella podrá conseguir un buen dinero por eso. 

\- Robby tenemos que hablar - se sorprende al ver que no es su papá quién lo espera en la puerta.

Es Samantha. 

Y tiene que resistir las ganas de correr hacia ella y besarla. 

Porque ella lo traicionó. 

_Ella está con Miguel._

\- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar - él hace el intento de salir pero ella se lo impide.

Suspira frustrado. 

Sabe que puede deshacerse de Sam con una llave y salir tranquilo. 

Pero decide ir por el camino largo. 

\- Entonces ahora sales con esa psicópata - está vez él si ríe.

\- ¿Tu nuevo novio sabe que me estás haciendo una escena de celos? - Sam parece rendirse ante esa pregunta y se aparta de la puerta.

Afuera lo espera Tory quién apaga el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y corre hacia él para plantearle un beso.

Él tiene que retroceder unos pasos para no perder el equilibrio por la acción de la rubia. 

Vaya que necesita el dinero. 

O tal vez también noto la incomodidad en Miguel. 

Cómo sea, Robby se permite besarla durante varios segundos perdiéndose en el sabor a nicotina que tiene su boca. 

Miguel no está listo para ver a su ex novia besarse con su rival.

Tampoco está listo para ver el rostro herido de Samantha al presenciar la escena. 

Hawk maldice en voz baja al ver la escena y Demetri murmura algo parecido a que ya se juntaron la gasolina y el fuego. 

El sensei Johnny es quien carraspea incómodo y la pareja al fin se separa.

Tory lo mira fijamente con deseo en sus ojos. 

Robby camina unos pasos hacia el sensei Johnny y ambos hablan sobre algo, es cuando Tory aprovecha para acercarse a él. 

\- Así que aquí entrenan los fracasados - ella esboza una sonrisa burlona y escupe

Hawk da un paso adelante, sus ojos brillan de furia contenida - Porqué no te largas de aquí Tory, lleva tu jodido veneno a donde te dé la gana, pero este es territorio "Miyagi Do" y "Colmillo de Águila"

Demetri también da un paso adelante - Recuerda que el señor Larusso habló claramente con tu sensei, no vas a querer meterte en problemas.

Ella los ignora y parece pensar durante unos segundos, luego camina hacia Sam. 

Miguel corre detrás de ella y le impide acercarse por completo a la chica. 

\- Déjala en paz - él no la mira con nada más que odio.

Y por unos segundos cree ver en los ojos de Tory dolor. 

Pero es más un espejismo porque luego su rostro se endurece - ¿Qué pasa LaRusso? Estás celosa de que haya besado a tu querido Robby - ella esboza una sonrisa cargada de frialdad - Oh ¿Enserio creíste que él te esperaría por siempre mientras tú te diviertes con Miguel? 

Sus palabras parecen afectar a su novia y él baja la guardia. 

¿Acaso Sam aún siente cosas por Robby?

\- Te voy a pedir que te retires de aquí - el señor LaRusso interviene al ver que nadie habla.

\- Pero por supuesto que me voy a ir, este lugar es horrendo - ella vuelve a lanzar su veneno - Que se puede esperar de un grupo de perdedores como ustedes que tienen que esconderse bajo el brazo del anciano este — ella intercambia una mirada con Samantha — O de ti perra, que siempre te victimizas y buscas que un hombre te defienda. 

Esta vez Sam ya no puede aguantar más y empuja a Tory. 

Ella no logra controlar su caída y su cabeza golpea el pavimento.

El sonido ensordece el lugar unos segundos. 

Miguel corre hacia ella y la ayuda a levantarse. 

Puede sentir a Tory temblar en sus brazos.

Alguien tira de él y lo aparta de la rubia.

Es Robby. 

\- Menos mal nosotros somos los que no muestran piedad - el chico muerde su rabia entre dientes y voltea a ver a su padre - ¿Este es el equipo al que quieres que me una? 

El sensei Johnny parece afectado por sus palabras y Daniel solo atina a apoyar a su hija que aún está sorprendida por su acción. 

\- Ella lo provocó - Demetri se mete en la discusión - Sam solo reaccionó y para ser Cobra Kai, Tory tienes muy reflejos. 

La rubia no responde y eso preocupa a Miguel, conoce a Tory lo suficiente para saber que ella jamás se queda callada ante un ataque. 

Robby la sostiene pero ni siquiera la ve, porque su mirada está puesta en Johnny y Sam. 

Si se dignará a verla sabría que la rubia está aturdida por el golpe. 

\- Deberias llevarla a descansar - Miguel se sorprende a sí mismo al reconocer su voz. 

Tory al fin levanta la mirada. 

Hay algo dentro de él que se paraliza al ver sus ojos. 

Él eligió a Sam. 

¿Porque aún tiembla al ver a la rubia?

\- Vamonos de este lugar - ella masculla entre dientes y Robby asiente antes de levantar la mochila que dejó caer al correr hacia ella. 

Ambos desaparecen en unos segundos. 

Y Miguel siente que vuelve a respirar. 


	3. La mordida de una cobra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, gracias por estar leyendo la historia, les comento que hice un video de esta pareja y pronto voy a estar subiendo más, aquí les dejo el link: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/j6ILcHm5Sac
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar les dejo el capítulo.

**_La mordida de una cobra_ **

\- Eres una vergüenza para Cobra Kai - Tory rueda los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Robby.

Ambos están sentados sobre un contenedor de basura, fumando un cigarrillo.

\- No sabía que el chico maravilla también fumaba - ella prefiere ignorarlo mientras masajea su cabeza.

La perra Larusso si que tiene fuerza.

Tory sabe en el fondo que pudo frenar su caída pero eligió no hacerlo, algo en ella necesita saber si Miguel aún se preocupaba por ella.

Y lo confirmó.

\- Ahora también sonríes sola - Robby rueda los ojos antes de saltar del contenedor y aterrizar de pie, instantáneamente atrae su mochila hacia él y saca la laptod - Un trato es un trato rubia.

Ella chasquea la lengua con fastidio e imita su acción, a diferencia de él, no puede aterrizar de pie.

\- Maldición - comienza a dudar que hoy sea su día de suerte pues ya no sólo tiene que lidiar con el hecho de que su cabeza rebotó como pelota en el suelo sino que ahora se suma su tobillo que hace un sonido extraño y ella termina sentada en el frío pavimento.

Robby sonríe levemente por su caída, la humillación la hace sentir enferma, él solo da un par de pasos hacia ella - Sin piedad recuerdas.

Aún así él le ofrece una mano que ella rechaza antes de ponerse de pie, camina a tropezones hacia él y le arrebata la laptod.

No piensa venderla.

Su hermanito Tom necesita una de estas para sus estudios.

Al menos un Nichols tiene que llegar a la universidad.

\- Entonces ¿Vamos al Dojo? - la pregunta del chico la toma por sorpresa.

Sabe que en algún momento tendrá que hacerlo.

Ella no es de las que huyen.

\- Mi turno en el restaurante termina a las diez, dile a Kresse que a esa hora iré a verlo - se da media vuelta y se aleja del chico sin esperar respuesta.

Ella no es de las que huyen, pero sin duda no está lista para enfrentar la derrota.

  
Daniel Larusso se pregunta en qué momento fallo como maestro.

Ver a Robby solo le recuerda el hecho de que fracasó en su enseñanza.

\- No es tu culpa - decir que se sorprende al escuchar a su archienemigo hablarle es poco.

Johnny Lawrence le dedica una mirada de reojo mientras recogen los instrumentos.

El silencio entre ellos siempre será incómodo.

\- Si alguien fallo aquí soy yo - el rubio continúa con su catarsis - Soy su padre y lo abandoné cuando más me necesita, Kresse se metió en su cabeza y sé mejor que nadie lo difícil que es conseguir sacarlo de ahí.

Eso solo hace que Larusso se sienta peor.

Entregó a Robby en bandeja de plata.

\- Yo era su sensei - su voz suena ronca, tal vez por los años que tiene encima, jamás se ha puesto a pensar en que ya no es el mismo chiquillo de antes que amaba el karate y las fiestas en la universidad - Me necesitaba y le fallé.

Nadie dice nada.

A veces entre los dos, las mejores palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta.

  
Robby realiza la secuencia que Kresse les explica una y otra vez, incluso cuando la mayoría de chicos deja el lugar, él sigue repitiendo los pasos.

Ser él más fuerte es una promesa que va a cumplir.

Él siempre cumple sus promesas.

\- Veo convicción en ti Keene - su sensei aparece en su campo de visión y él al fin se detiene - Si sigues así serás una de mis mejores fichas en All Valley.

Él planea responderle pero es impedido por el sonido de la puerta.

Tory aparece en la entrada, con el uniforme de ese ridículo restaurante de comida rápida, el cabello rubio recogido en un moño desordenado y la mochila sobre su hombro derecho.

Se ve cansada.

Como si hubieras caminado kilómetros para venir aquí.

Aún así su rostro es firme y sus ojos afilados. 

\- Sensei - ella recorre la distancia que los separaba y se planta delante del mayor. 

Robby sabe al instante que sobra en el lugar, así que decide irse. 

  
El agua fría del grifo recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aun así no es suficiente para que el chico pueda calmar esa rabia dentro suyo. 

Rabia que recorre su cuerpo al recordar como Miguel puso sus manos encima de Sam. 

Rabia hacia su padre y Daniel Larusso. 

Cierra el grifo y suelta un suspiro de cansancio 

Envuelve la toalla alrededor de su cintura y sale decidido a tratar de conciliar el sueño. 

Falla. 

No por las pesadillas o los demonios que suelen atormentarlo en la oscuridad. 

Falla por qué su cuerpo choca contra el de alguien más. 

Sus manos recorren los brazos de la chica para evitar que ella resbale. 

\- Joder - ella maldice y levanta la mirada lista para insultar al idiota que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino. 

Pero las palabras no salen de su boca al ver que delante suyo no hay nadie más que Robby, semidesnudo y con el cabello goteando. 

No puede evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. 

\- Nada mal para ser de Miyagi-Do— Tory muerde su labio inferior con deseo y juguetea con su pulsera. 

El chico la suelta enseguida y retrocede. 

\- Pensé que ya te habías ido - Tory niega ante la afirmación del muchacho y desvía la mirada un momento - ¿Tan larga estuvo la charla con Kresse? 

Ella suelta una risa que resuena en las cuatro paredes del lugar. 

\- Me llamó la atención como si fuera una jodida niña de dos años que rompió un arreglo de su linda casa - Tory se abraza a sí misma y Robby puede sentir el enojo acumularse en su mirada. 

Para él, Tory Nichols siempre fue una chica psicópata que deseaba meterse en problemas para tener algo que golpear. 

A veces le pareció un tanto masoquista. 

Sin embargo, ahora, bajo la tenue luz que se colaba por el lugar, Robby cree ver algo más que eso. 

Es solo que ella no le permite descubrir qué. 

\- ¿La ducha te quito el calor que te dejó ver a la perra de Larusso con mi ex novio? - Robby aprieta los puños al escucharla hablar así de Sam. 

Pero decide no replicar su manera de referirse a ella. 

No está noche. 

\- ¿Quién dice que el calor que sentí fue por Sam? - él acorta la distancia, ella no se aleja y esboza una sonrisita cargada de cinismo - Debo admitir que sabes besar Nichols. 

Tory niega con la cabeza y lo empuja, él tiene que maniobrar para no quedar desnudo frente a ella. 

\- Dos cobras no pueden convivir - no entiende a qué se refiere y ella se da vuelta dispuesta a irse. 

\- Explicáte - insiste él. 

Tory no se da vuelta pero aún así responde - Dos cobras no pueden convivir en un mismo lugar porque tarde o temprano una de las dos será la comida de la otra. 

Esta vez es su turno de reír - ¿Tienes miedo de ser mi cena Nichols? 

Ella se detiene en la puerta y voltea, la luz no ayuda a verla claramente pero sus ojos afilados le causan escalofríos.

\- Yo jamás tengo miedo - sus dedos golpean el marco de la puerta unos segundos antes de volver a hablar - El miedo es algo que solo los de Miyagi-Do pueden sentir ¿Sigues siendo uno de ellos Robby?

Él quiere respondedor. 

Ella lo deja con la palabra en la boca. 


	4. Muerde tu rabia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia, me alienta muchísimo para seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Además volví a subir el video de Tory y Robby con mejor calidad aquí les dejo el link:
> 
> https://youtu.be/_pVN41L2NDg

_**Capítulo cuatro: Muerde tu rabia** _

  
Ali Mills jamás planeo quedarse más que sólo una semana en Los Ángeles.

Pero el destino nunca le hizo caso.

\- Doctora Mills - una chica tan joven que parece recién graduada ingresa a su nueva oficina cuando ella apenas estaba procesando todo lo que ha pasado en estos cinco días.

Le ofrecieron el puesto de jefa de Cirugía Pediátrica en el Hospital General de la ciudad y ella por alguna razón no tuvo el valor de rechazarlo. 

Tal vez fue por los problemas que ocurren en su hogar, ya que no solo su próximamente exesposo no le dirige la palabra si no que también sus dos hijos se han alejado de ella. 

Su perfecta vida se está derrumbando y ella solo tomó el camino corto. 

\- Dime - ella vuelve a la realidad y al fin le contesta a su asistente. 

La chica parece nerviosa y casi le recuerda a su primer día de trabajo - La doctora McCall tiene un problema con una paciente. 

Ella se pone de pie al instante y sale de su oficina para ir al pabellón de consultas. 

Una mujer morena y de ojos verdes a quien reconoce como la Doctora McCall por el gafete en su bata discute con una adolescente que no debe tener más de dieciséis años. 

\- Thomas Nichols, ocho años, tiene un fuerte dolor en el brazo, sufrió una caída hace unos meses en la escuela y se fracturó el hueso cubito, lo operaron y desde entonces tenía que asistir a una serie de terapias, pero no lo hizo - la doctora le explica la situación bajo la mirada furiosa de la chica - Le dije que no puedo recetarle tratamiento a su hermano sin que se haga una radiografía y un examen en Neurología ya que tal vez el dolor se debe a un nervio afectado. 

Ali asiente procesando toda la información. 

\- Me das su historial - ella pide y la doctora se lo pasa casi al instante. 

Parece que todos le tienen miedo en este lugar. 

Todos menos la rubia adolescente que parece querer matarla. 

Ali revisa la historia clínica unos segundos, nota que no es la chica quién se atendía en la clínica si no su madre quien presenta un grave cuadro de insuficiencia renal. 

Pobres niños. 

No les queda mucho tiempo con su madre. 

Ali prefiere no pensar en eso y pasa a la siguiente página. 

Observa la información unos segundos antes de hablar - La doctora McCall tiene razón, no podemos recetarle medicamentos a tu hermano sin saber con exactitud la causa del dolor, este puede deberse a la falta de terapia que no recibió el brazo luego de la operación, tal vez los tornillos que le pusieron se han movido o quizás es solo una inflamación. 

La chica parece incomodarse más por su mirada. 

\- Él no necesita eso solo dele la medicación - Ali se desconcierta ante la falta de comprensión de esa niña. 

Su hermano podría tener algo más complicado y ella solo le pide pastillas. 

La chica suelta un suspiro de cansancio antes de decir - Voy a ser directa con usted, nosotros no tenemos dinero para ninguna de estas cosas, apenas nos alcanza para comer, así que le agradecería si solo nos receta algo para el dolor y ya. 

La realidad golpea a Ali unos segundos. 

En los años de su carrera jamás le ha tocado atender a alguien de un nivel económico tan precario. 

Tal vez porque toda su vida ella fue quien atendía a las personas y sus asistentes se encargaban del dinero.

Otra prueba más que durante la mayor parte de su vida ha vivido con una venda en sus ojos. 

Ali quiere ayudar. 

Enserio que quiere. 

Pero es su primera semana en este lugar y no puede simplemente saltarse los protocolos. 

Se supone que es la jefa de todo un área médica de especialistas plenamente capacitados. 

Ella no puede hacer eso. 

\- Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, incluso podría causarle un daño a tu hermano al recetarle algo sin saber que -

La muchacha no le permite terminar ya que prácticamente empuja a su hermano hacia la salida. 

\- Este es un lugar de gente con dinero, soy una estúpida al venir aquí, si no ayudaron a mi madre con su enfermedad porque lo harían con mi hermano - ella esboza una sonrisa cargada de cinismo y abandona la clínica. 

Ali se siente mal por aquella chica. 

Robby Keene sabe que Tory es una luchadora nata y que podría matar a alguien si se lo propusiera.

Intentó matar varias veces a Sam.

Aunque él prefiere no pensar en ella, ni en sus hermosos ojos azules que ahora sólo miran al imbécil de Rhea.

Si.

Él ha comenzado a llamarlo de la misma manera que Kyler aunque en el fondo prefiere referirse a Miguel como el lisiado.

\- Señorita Nichols, usted venga al centro, peleará con nuestro recién integrado - Kresse le dirige una mirada y Robby camina hasta quedar frente a Tory, hay algo en ella que le causa un poco de miedo, claro que jamás lo admitirá en voz alta, es solo que hoy luce más loca que nunca - Keene demuestre porque pertenece a Cobra Kai.

El sensei inicia la pelea y al instante Tory lanza el primer golpe.

_Golpea primero. Golpea fuerte. Sin piedad._

Robby lo esquiva por instinto. La forma de pelear de la chica es parecida a la que tiene Miguel, solo que ella es más contundente con sus ataques y él sabe que ella no lo pensará dos veces antes de golpearlo en la tráquea.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - ella lo provoca sin bajar sus defensas, sus ojos brillan de furia y sabe que fue un mal día para ser su contrincante - No me sorprende que Miguel te haya derrotado en All Valley.

Eso es suficiente para él.

Está vez él da el primer golpe, directo a la nariz de Tory, la chica retrocede por el impacto pero sigue en pie, él aprovecha para patear su estómago, ella es rápida, detiene su ataque y trata de girar su pierna.

Falla.

Ambos se observan unos segundos mientras recuperan el aire.

Robby no la ve como una mujer.

Robby la ve como su enemigo.

Por eso no duda en barrerla con sus piernas, Tory cae a la colchoneta y él se sube en ella, sus piernas presionan su cintura, sus manos impiden que ella lo golpee.

Pero Tory no se rinde.

En una técnica que no reconoce, ella voltea su cuerpo y ahora es él quien queda atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

Ella aplica una presión horrible sobre su cuello y Robby tiene que mantenerse cuerdo para no desperdiciar el poco aire que le queda.

Piensa.

Es delgada y más pequeña que él.

Pero hay una rabia dentro de ella que la hace gritar cuando él consigue liberarse de su agarre y patearla en la cara.

Tory le devuelve el golpe con una fuerza descomunal y Robby maldice en voz baja.

Tendrá un ojo morado más tarde.

Al diablo, probablemente Tory le haya roto la nariz con esa patada.

Ella es fuerte.

Robby cree que incluso es más fuerte que el propio Kyle.

Pero hoy está siendo controlado por sus emociones.

Por eso es fácil para él sometarla cuando ella vuelve a atacar, Robby rodea su cuello en un agarre mortal, pero ella no se rinde.

\- Acaba la pelea - Kresse lo alienta.

Él lo duda.

No sabe porqué.

_Es Tory. Está igual de jodida que tú._

Pero él tiene una promesa, será el más fuerte del valle.

_Sin piedad._

Con un grito de combate, Robby golpea el rostro de la chica y ella baja sus defensas y deja de pelear.

Todos sus compañeros vitorean y Kresse se acerca a ambos - Buen trabajo señor Keene - su maestro lo felicita y él se permite disfrutar un poco de eso, el hombre observa luego a Tory, él también lo hace, la chica sostiene su nariz para detener el leve sangrado que tiene - Señorita Nichols usted es una de mis mejores alumnas pero hoy me demostró que aún tiene humanidad dentro suyo.

La chica no dice nada y baja la mirada - Elimínela y será la mejor de este lugar - el mayor sale de ahí y ambos se quedan en el suelo.

Tory no dice nada por varios minutos.

\- Oye sin rencores por eso - él señala su rostro y ella ríe aunque Robby sabe que su risa esta cargada de cinismo.

\- Mirate al espejo Keene, tú quedaste peor que yo - Robby intenta reír pero no puede, su labio inferior le arde como el mismísimo infierno y un dolor punzante se acentúa en su ojo derecho.

Bueno.

Tal vez sea un empate.

Considerando que la chica hoy no estuvo en su momento cuerdo.

\- ¿Crees que la farmacia acepte darme unos analgésicos para el dolor sin una receta? - su pregunta lo saca de contexto unos segundos.

Tory ha sido golpeada muchas veces.

Hace un par de días, ella peleó con Ed, un tipo de metro noventa que le rompió la ceja a la chica.

Jamás la vió tomarse nada para el dolor, de hecho ni siquiera se curó la herida.

Entonces cae en cuenta de que las medicinas deben ser para alguien más.

Solo que él no lo dice en voz alta.

\- Tengo una idea mejor - él ofrece y se pone de pie, no le da la mano, la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que Tory no es de las chicas que buscan caballeros de brillante armadura.

Ella se pone de pie sola y lo mira con desconfianza - ¿Tu idea implica que me haga pasar por tu novia otra vez? Porque tampoco estoy tan necesitada de medicamentos Keene.

Él está ves si sonríe a pesar del dolor - Para tu desgracia no.

Implica usar el camino corto.

\- Robar - la chica se sorprende ante su propuesta - Oh vamos lo he hecho miles de veces por un poco de Valium. 

El rostro de la chica trata de disimular que la revelación no la afecto.

\- Gracias pero no quiero terminar en el Juvie por eso - ella se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Él no lo permite.

\- Terminé en el Juvie por hacer volar a tu noviecito - ella le da una mala mirada, pero él la ignora - Jamás me han atrapado por robar, soy el mejor.

Tory finge pensarlo unos segundos - Bien, pero si me atrapan diré que tú me obligaste a punta de pistola.

Él asiente con burla y le ofrece la mano para cerrar el trato.

Es la primera vez que ella le devuelve el gesto.

Ambos hacen contacto visual unos segundos.

Robby siente que puede ver a través de los ojos de aquella chica.

_Está tan jodida como tú._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué opinan de que haya interacción entre Ali y Tory? Desde la temporada dos cuando Tory hace su presentación tuve la idea de que ambas en algún momento podrían conocerse.
> 
> El próximo capítulo abarcará la perspectiva de Sam, Daniel y Johnny.


	5. Cosas más importantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno solo agradecerles su apoyo a esta historia y recordarles que pueden encontrar el video de Tory y Robby que hize para inspirarme en "Feel" aquí:
> 
> https://youtu.be/_pVN41L2NDg
> 
> Pueden dejarme en los comentarios que otra canción creen que puede combinar con las parejas de esta historia. 
> 
> Los leo 💕

_**Capitulo cinco: Cosas más importantes** _

Samantha Larusso nota la tensión en la reunión de esa tarde.

Johnny apenas mira a los integrantes de Miyagi Do y su papá sólo se concentra en contar cuantas tablas hay en el lugar.

Sabía que la famosa alianza sólo duraría unos días.

How sea ella tiene demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para pensar que puede hacer de mediadora entre los dos.

Miguel apenas y le ha dirigido la palabra desde la escena que Tory y Robby protagonizaron.

Ella sabe perfectamente porqué.

Solo que prefiere fingir desconcierto para tener algo a su favor.

\- Esto es una mierda - la voz de Hawk la trae de vuelta, el chico niega con la cabeza y aprieta los puños - ¡Mirenos sensei! Estamos trabajando juntos hace más de diez días y lo único que hemos aprendido es a sostener llantas con el cuello.

Sam sabe que se va a iniciar una nueva pelea.

\- Perdona tienes una queja princesita - Chris se mete y Hawk no soporta sus comentarios.

Apenas su papá puede interponerse antes de que Hawk tacleé a Chris.

\- ¡Suficiente! - es Miguel quien sorprende a todos con su grito.

Nadie se mueve durante varios segundos.

Él camina hacia el centro del patio y mira a todos con molestia, su respiración es agitada y parece no haber dormido en días.

Sam se pregunta internamente si es por la misma razón por la que ella también tiene esas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Si él tampoco puede quitarse de la cabeza a su ex.

\- Esto es lo que Cobra Kai quiere, ya no se acuerdan como nos atacaron aquí mismo y si no fue por Hawk nos habrían mandado de vuelta al hospital - el aludido abre los ojos sin poder creer que Miguel esté defendiendolo - No estoy en mi nivel y sé que ninguno de ustedes lo está, debemos permanecer unidos, Kreese aprovechará cualquier traspié para enviarnos de vuelta al basurero.

\- ¿Ah entonces crees somos basura? - Sam quiere rodar los ojos ante el estúpido comentario que hace Mitch.

A veces no entiende como Miguel es amigo de todos ellos.

\- La inteligencia no es uno de tus dones niño - Johnny al fin interviene y todos lo observan, incluso su padre - Aunque prefiero colgarme con una soga en ese feo árbol antes de reconocer que uno de estos ineptos tiene razón - el señor hace una pausa y parece meditarlo unos segundos - Debo aceptar que nuestros métodos se han vuelto blandos en parte por culpa de las "enseñanzas de LaRusso".

Su papá lo encara - ¿Disculpa? Mis métodos han funcionado a la perfección, el hecho de que tu quieras enseñarle a estos chicos como a un hombre sin rastros, es tu problema Johnny.

Sam suspira derrotada - Así nunca llegaremos a nada.

Todos parecen estar de acuerdo con ella, el sensei Lawrence se pone a pensar y luego esboza una sonrisa que a Sam le causa escalofríos - Quieren karate, les daremos karate.

Daniel lo observa como si se hubiera vuelto loco - ¿Entonces lo que hemos estado haciendo todos estos meses que demonios es Johnny?

El hombre prefiere ignorarlo antes de agarrar una vara y señalarlo a cada uno de ellos - Los quiero a todos mañana a las cinco de la madrugada, si es posible antes, en la entrada al bosque del valle.

Oh, sí.

Samantha tampoco podrá dormir bien está noche.  
  
  


Daniel Larusso cree que esta soñando cuando ve a Ali Mills cruzar la calle para entrar a un restaurante.

El restaurante donde le contó a su madre que estaba enamorado de una chica hace ya treinta y seis años.

Duda unos segundos.

Se supone que Ali no debería estar aquí.

Entra al lugar y el sonido de la campana llama la atención de su vieja amiga.

\- Hey - Ali lo saluda aunque su sonrisa no llega a su rostro.

Daniel sabe al instante que algo va mal en ella.

Conoce a Ali.

Y no importa cuántos años pasen, él siempre sabrá cuando algo va mal.

\- ¿Creí que ya habías dejado Los Ángeles? - su pregunta es estúpida y él se da cuenta que ha sonado como un acosador o algo así.

Ali solo niega y se concentra en su plato de comida unos segundos - Elegí quedarme un poco más.

Daniel asiente. Las palabras se quedan atrapadas en su boca y no sabe que decir para que su amiga le cuenta la razón de su tristeza.

Tampoco quiere sonar como un entrometido.

\- ¿Crees que hay un bien y un mal? - la pregunta que la rubia le hace lo desconcierta unos segundos.

Se permite observarla, Ali parece perturbada por alguna razón.

Daniel quiere ayudarla.

\- Creo que cada persona es libre de decidir que camino tomar y asumir las responsabilidades de sus actos, creo que el cambio existe, solo se necesita que la persona correcta te guíe, una vez una vieja amiga me dijo "Pon el bien en el mundo y el bien volverá a ti "

Ali no parece convencida de su respuesta.

Daniel trata de recordar una frase del señor Miyagi pero su mente está en blanco.

\- Creo que cometí un error - ella se lleva las manos a la cabeza y suspira frustrada. Daniel apoya su mano en su espalda en señal de apoyo - Le negué ayuda a una chica.

Daniel guarda silencio para que ella pueda continuar.

Ali niega una vez más - La chica no tenía el dinero para realizarle unos exámenes a su hermano y sin eso no pude brindarle ningún tratamiento, tengo esa mirada decepción clavada en mi cabeza desde entonces.

Daniel asiente procesando la información.

Encuentra un parecido a la situación de Ali con lo que él vivió con Robby.

_Robby no tenía a nadie y tú le diste un hogar._

_Luego lo traicionaste._

_Tampoco puedes quitarte su mirada dolida cuando lo entregaste a la policía._

_O ese odio que viste en sus ojos cuando estaba junto a Kreese._

_-_ Lo peor es que su madre está agonizando y no puedo imaginarme lo que pasará con esos niños cuando ella muera - Ali lo trae de vuelta a su mundo.

Daniel no sabe que decir.

No cuando en su cabeza solo se reproduce una y otra vez el rostro de Robby.

_Tú eras el padre que nunca tuvo._

\- Si te soy sincera el caso de Tory Nichols me está rondando la cabeza desde ayer -

Daniel abre los ojos con sorpresa.

Tory Nichols.

La chica que intentó matar a su hija dos veces, la que envió a Sam al hospital y le causó pesadillas durante semanas.

¿Esa chica?

Ali está preocupada por esa chica.

\- ¿Daniel estás bien? - Ali acaricia su brazo para llamar su atención - Te volviste pálido cuando dije el nombre de la chica ¿La conoces?

_¿La conosco?_

Son demasiadas cosas para procesar.

Robby. Tory.

Tal vez no haya personas buenas o malas.

Tal vez solo personas rotas que eligen el camino equivocado.

Que son manipuladas.

Dios. Está perdiendo la cabeza con este tema.

\- Lo siento Ali debo irme - se despide de su amiga y sale de ahí.

Toma su teléfono.

Marca el número que ahora se sabe de memoria.

Suena una vez. Dos. Tres.

Por favor contesta.

\- Qué quiere - Daniel suspira aliviado al escuchar la voz del chico.

\- Tenemos que hablar Robby.  
  


Johnny niega con la cabeza decepcionado del desempeño de sus alumnos.

Agradece internamente que LaRusso no haya venido hoy con ellos al bosque.

Porque también estaría colgando de esa rama.

Sea lo que sea su asunto importante, le sirvió a él para poder usar un poco de su fuerza Cobra Kai con los chicos de Miyagi Do.

Daniel LaRusso basa sus entrenamientos en meditación y otras tonterías.

Los chicos necesitan acción.

\- ¿Sensei podemos bajar ya? - Demetri súplica con notable cansancio en su voz.

Johnny niega - Si quieres bajar, sueltate esa es la única forma, no pienso traerte una escalera muchacho.

Demetri traga saliva y observa la distancia que hay entre su cuerpo y el suelo.

Probablemente sean seis metros.

Oh vaya que Johnny se esforzó en este entrenamiento.

Sus estudiantes y los de Larusso sólo se sostienen con sus brazos de la gran rama del árbol.

Si se sueltan, les espera una caída dolorosa.

Si resisten.

Bueno probablemente halla esperanza con ellos.

\- ¿Sensei cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar así? - está vez es el turno de Miguel de quejarse.

En el fondo Johnny sabe que lo hace más por Sam quién parece a punto de caer.

El amor los vuelve débiles.

Pero quién es él para juzgar cuando también fue débil con Ali, con Shannon y ahora lo es con Carmen.

Johnny suspira.

¿Por qué su hijo no puede ver que también lo ama?

Sabe que ha sido un imbécil con él y esa será su cruz pero, a tratado de ayudarlo desde el primer momento en que conoció a Miguel.

Porque ese chico sacó un lado suyo que no conocía.

Con Miguel, Johnny comprendió que podía ser un padre.

No sólo con él.

Podía ser el padre que no pudo ser durante años para Robby.

Gracias a Miguel, él consiguió darse cuenta de que Robby necesitaba a su padre.

Y casi lo logra.

Estaba tan cerca.

Aún recuerda su voz llamándolo papá ese día en su auto.

La mirada en sus ojos.

Dios sabe cuanto quiere a su hijo.

Es solo que no sabe que más hacer para que él vuelva a su hogar.

\- ¡Por favor dile a mi madre que cuide mis cómics! - el grito de Demetri lo trae de vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como el chico se suelta y cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

Las hojas amortiguan un poco su caída.

Johnny hace una mueca.

Bien tal vez se excedió un poco con su entrenamiento.

\- Traeré la escalera - todos sueltan un suspiro aliviado.

Demetri solo se queja en voz baja.

Johnny no puede evitar reírse.


	6. El tan ansiado bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo admitirlo, este no es el capítulo más triste de esta historia y partir de aquí las cosas van a volverse más oscuras para nuestros personajes.
> 
> ¿Listos para un viaje emocional en montaña rusa?

_**Capítulo seis: El tan ansiado bien** _

  
Robby duda mucho en entrar a esa cafetería.

En primer lugar, ni siquiera sabe porque le contestó el teléfono al señor LaRusso.

Él lo traicionó, lo vendió con la policía y en complicidad con su propia madre, Robby está adolorido y no por el entrenamiento que Kreese les obligó a pasar ayer.

Está adolorido por la vida, que ha estado golpeandolo desde que nació.

Esto es una estupidez.

Pero él aún así entra.

LaRusso alza la cabeza y sonríe con una extraña mirada esperanzadora en sus ojos cafés.

\- Por favor toma asiento - Robby resiste las ganas de rodar los ojos y se deja caer en la silla.

Su mirada no deja de destilar una infinita molestia.

\- El sensei Kreese dicta la clase dentro de quince minutos, así que sea rápido - su ex sensei baja la mirada y suspira.

Robby se mueve en su silla con incomodidad.

\- Te falle como sensei - sus palabras hacen que Robby lo observe con confusión - Pero te fallé más como amigo.

El chico guarda silencio porque su garganta está seca.

Los recuerdos del tiempo que pasó viviendo con los LaRusso's se reproducen en su cabeza como una película.

Fue la primera vez que Robby sintió que pertenecía a un lugar.

Que era parte de algo importante.

\- No debí entregarte con la policía - Daniel se ve arrepentido, Robby desea creerle pero no está dispuesto a confiar otra vez - No era mi decisión, era la tuya y yo te obligué a hacer lo que yo consideraba correcto.

Robby se toma un tiempo para procesar sus palabras.

Tiene un dolor en el pecho que no le permite respirar.

_Tal vez porque viste en Daniel al padre que nunca tuviste._

\- No quiero decir que huir era la mejor opción - esas palabras hacen que sus defensas vuelvan a levantarse - Pero debí hablar contigo, tratar de convencerte para que tú te entregaras por tu cuenta a la policía, no debí tenderte una trampa y menos involucrar a tu madre.

Su cuerpo se tensa.

\- ¡Enserio crees que me habrías convencido! - Robby se pone de pie pese a la protesta de su ex sensei - No tiene idea de lo que yo sentía, usted solo pensó en lo que era lo correcto pero, sabe una cosa señor - él hace una pausa, mira fijamente los ojos heridos de su acompañante - Lo correcto solo terminó de romperme, usted no puede ayudarme más, así que déjeme en paz con mis problemas, al final siempre he estado solo.

Robby no mira atrás cuando abandona el lugar.

El dolor en su pecho lo persigue todo el día.  
  
  


Tory enguaja sus lágrimas y se observa en el espejo.

\- _Lo siento, no le queda mucho tiempo._

No puede quitarse las palabras de esa enfermera de su cabeza.

Ni siquiera pudo llevar a su madre a la estúpida clínica porque no tiene dinero para pagar la consulta.

Una parte de ella guarda la esperanza de que la mujer que trajo a su casa se haya equivocado.

\- Tory mamá pregunta por ti - su hermano golpea la puerta del baño una y otra vez.

Ella maldice en voz baja.

Siempre fue una pésima mentirosa.

Tory odia mentir.

Pero tiene que hacerlo porque su mamá no puede enterarse que probablemente no llegue al mes siguiente.

Tory quiere volver a llorar con ese solo pensamiento.

Pero no se lo permite, no puede hacerlo, así que pone una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y entra a la habitación de su mamá con una mirada tranquila.

\- Todo está bien mamá - ella se acerca hasta la mujer y toma su mano.

_Por favor no llores._

_-_ Mientes igual que tu padre - Tory se tensa al oír esas palabras.

Su mamá no lo dice enserio.

Es solo la morfina en su organismo.

Ella no acaba de compararla con el hombre que las abandonó cuando Tory solo era una niña pequeña.

No.

No sería capaz.

\- Descansa mamá - la chica sale corriendo de la habitación.

Hay una opresión en su pecho que no le deja respirar.

No mira a su hermano.

Ella solo abre la puerta y sale corriendo.

Al único lugar donde puede explotar sin ser juzgada.  
  
  


Golpea el saco una y otra vez, sus nudillos están expuestos en carne viva y sangran manchando la lona del objeto.

Tory no se detiene.

Su garganta arde por el llanto contenido.

Sus ojos pican por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Esta cansada.

Muy cansada.

Tory solo es una chica de diecisiete años que se siente como si hubiera vivido mil.

¿Por qué ella no pudo tener la vida de Sam LaRusso?

Está segura que su mamá se podría haber salvado si Tory tuviese la cuarta parte del dinero que tiene esa niñita.

¿Por qué la vida no deja de golpearla?

\- Ya es suficiente - ella muerde cada cada palabra sin detenerse.

Sus brazos arden por el esfuerzo.

Ella se imagina el rostro de Sam Larusso en el saco, lo golpea con fuerza, lo patea, lo hace una y otra vez.

Odia a esa perra.

Odia que lo tenga todo.

Y aun así le haya quitado lo único que Tory tenía.

A Miguel.

Porque él era su apoyo, la razón por la que no se volvía loca.

Quiere creer que Miguel la quería.

Quiere creer en eso.

Él no pudo usarla como los demás hombres de su vida.

No, él no podría ser capaz de lastimarla así.

Sus piernas fallan por el esfuerzo y ella cae al suelo, su respiración es agitada, su corazón parece querer salirse de su pecho.

Y ahí.

En ese momento.

Tory desea morirse.  
  


Robby no espera encontrarse a nadie más en el dojo cuando llega.

Porque faltó a la clase para irse a fumar un poco de marihuana en el parque.

Eso es lo que él hace cuando está enojado.

Y ese día, Robby ha llegado a su límite con la "disculpa" de su ex sensei.

Las cuales no son sinceras.

Al menos no para él.

Porque apenas Robby le dijo que lo dejará en paz ese día en el Juvie, LaRusso le abrió las puertas a Miguel para que formará parte de su familia.

Al igual que su propio padre lo hizo.

\- Ya es suficiente - Robby vuelve a su realidad cuando escucha la voz de una chica.

No. No es una chica.

Es Tory.

Robby corre hacia la parte trasera del dojo donde se encuentran los sacos de box justo a tiempo para ver cómo la rubia cae al suelo exhausta por el entrenamiento.

No.

Para Robby eso no es un entrenamiento.

Es casi como una penitencia.

Cómo si la chica que tiene frente a sus ojos quisiera calmar su dolor interno con el dolor físico.

Él se acerca a ella con cautela.

Como si Tory era un animal herido que en cualquier momento podría saltar a atacarlo.

Se detiene a medio camino cuando la escucha sollozar.

Sabe perfectamente que Tory no es de las chicas que lloran.

Demonios.

Robby cree que Tory preferiría cortarse la lengua antes de llorar delante de alguien más.

Por eso le da privacidad.

Él solo retrocede y sale de la habitación.

Pero es tan torpe que derriba unos palos en el camino.

La chica se pone de pie lista para pelear con quien haya entrado a ese lugar.

Pero su semblante se relaja cuando ve al chico de ojos esmeraldas delante suyo.

Ninguno de los dos dice algo durante varios segundos.

Robby cree que tal vez hayan sido minutos.

\- Lo siento yo - él no puede terminar.

La chica corre hacia sus brazos.

\- No digas nada - ella pide en su oído - No tienes que abrazarme, solo déjame estar aquí porque siento que me estoy volviendo loca y no quiero enloquecer sola.

El chico procesa sus palabras.

Es en ese preciso momento cuando se da cuenta de algo que jamás se le pasó en la cabeza.

Es la primera vez que ve a Tory como algo más que la chica por la que terminó en el Juvie.

La ve a los ojos.

Ve su dolor.

Su desesperación.

Se ve a sí mismo a través de ella.

Y es en ese momento en que Robby lo sabe.

Tory está igual de rota que él.

Tal vez incluso más.

Y Robby se atreve a corresponderle el abrazo.

Porque él tampoco quiere enloquecer solo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. El encanto del cuervo

_**Capítulo siete: El encanto del cuervo** _

  
Johnny mira la imagen en sus manos tratando de recordar el momento en que fue tomada.

_Campeonato infantil 2011._

Estaba en las gradas, con una horrible resaca por haber bebido de más la noche anterior.

Shannon le exigió que no se acercará a su hijo en ese estado.

Johnny respeto su pedido.

Pero cuando vio a ese estúpido fotógrafo tomarle una foto con el balón en la mano, él corrió a comprársela para recordar ese día.

Jamás se lo dijo a Robby.

— Sensei — el chico de cabello puntiagudo lo intercepta después del entrenamiento en Miyagi Do — Quería mostrarle mi patada triple.

Johnny resiste las ganas de rodar los ojos.

Niños.

Trabaja con niños. 

Observa como Miguel y sus demás amigos están ansiosos por ver el movimiento de Hawk.

Incluso LaRusso está atento.

— Más te vale que sea bueno muchacho — Johnny se aleja unos metros y le hace la señal.

Hawk toma impulso, Johnny puede ver su siguiente movimiento pero prefiere quedarse quieto, el chico alza primero su pierna derecha y hace un giro en el aire.

Luego la otra y cuando quiere hacer la última vuelta, el impulso se le acaba y su pie roza la cara de Johnny pero él no se mueve ni un centímetro.

Hawk cae al suelo.

— Sabía que no lo haría — Demetri choca los puños con Miguel y el chico niega con diversión antes de pasarle diez dólares.

— Cierra la boca nerd — Hawk se incorpora y lo empuja amistosamente — Tú te habrías roto el otro brazo intentando ese movimiento. 

Niños.

— Kreese está reclutando más chicos — LaRusso al fin habla y todo el ambiente se torna tenso — Tiene a Robby.

Y eso es suficiente para que la realidad golpeé a Johnny.

Dejó que su hijo buscará refugio en ese psicópata.

Aún sabiendo lo peligroso que era.

Sí, definitivamente Johnny no ganará el premio al mejor padre del año.

No lo ha ganado desde hace diecisiete años.

— Ese idiota — Hawk escupe y recibe una mala mirada de parte de la niña LaRusso.

Johnny en el fondo se pregunta si esa chica tiene idea del lío que creó al salir con Miguel y luego con su hijo.

O si es igual de despistada que su padre.

— Los está manipulando — Daniel sigue hablando pero Johnny ya no es capaz de prestarle atención.

Robby lo odia.

Y él dejó que eso pasará.

Sí.

Johnny ha fracasado como padre.   
  


Tory grita una vez más el lema de Cobra Kai porque el sensei Kreese así lo pidió.

Golpea primero. Golpea fuerte. Sin piedad.

— Me he enterado que LaRusso y su antiguo sensei han intensificado el entrenamiento de sus alumnos — Kreese camina mirando fijamente a cada uno, Tory tiene que aguantar la respiración cuando el hombre pasa a su lado — Cobra Kai no se puede quedar atrás.

Un hombre mayor aparece en la entrada.

Tory siente escalofríos al verlo.

Es alto, casi de la misma estatura que Kreese y tiene el cabello negro atado en una coleta al estilo de los motociclistas de los sesentas.

— Les presento a un viejo amigo — su sensei camina hacia el sujeto y pone una mano en su hombro, el tipo parece penetrar el lugar con su mirada — Terry Silver.

Ella y Robby se miran entre sí.

Las cosas se han vuelto incómodas desde el momento de debilidad que tuvo.

Pero jamás admitirá en voz alta que la única razón por la no terminó bebiendo cianuro en su cocina fue por el abrazo de ese chico.

Jamás lo admitirá.

— Veamos que tan Cobra Kai son estos soldados — el hombre trae una lámina de metal y la extiende sobre el suelo, camina hacia donde dejo su mochila y saca una bolsa de ahí — Cobra Kai nunca sangra.

Y con esa frase, él esparce en el metal restos de vidrio tan pequeños y filosos que podrían cortar hasta una hormiga.

Tory traga en seco.

— Tú — el hombre señala a Kyler quién no es capaz de ocultar su miedo — has veinte flexiones sobre esto sin cortarte.

Robby busca a Tory con la mirada para expresarle su preocupación.

Esto es lo último que su maltratado cuerpo necesita y definitivamente ella no puede soportar otra cicatriz, porque va a traerle más problemas en su trabajo.

Nadie quiere ser atendido por una niña con apariencia de exconvicta.

— ¿Qué pasa le tienes miedo? — el hombre camina hacia Kyler y lo agarra por el cuello.

Todo el lugar se queda en silencio y sólo se puede escuchar los alaridos del chico que está siendo asfixiado.

—¡¿Nadie aquí va a hacerlo?! — esta vez es Kreese quién grita.

Tory suspira en voz baja.

Esto le trae recuerdos.

_— ¿Alguien es capaz de enfrentarse al campeón?_

— Yo lo haré — decir que esta sorprendida ante las palabras de Robby es poco.

Tory olvida como respirar cuando ve cómo el chico camina con determinación hacia el nuevo objeto de tortura de su sensei.

_¿Robby acaso enloqueciste?_

— Cuenta — Kreese tiene una mirada perturbada en sus ojos y Robby asiente antes de apoyar sus manos en aquel objeto.

Tory escucha el sonido de los vidrios quebrarse al soportar su peso.

Cierra los ojos por unos segundos.

Robby cuenta con una convicción sorprendente, no muestra ninguna mueca de dolor en su rostro hasta que llega a la flexión número dieciocho.

Porque en ese momento el vidrio suena de una manera horrible y Tory puede ver la sangre correr por el piso del dojo.

_Detente._

— El dolor no existe en Cobra Kai — Terry Silver camina hasta quedar delante del chico — Rindete y lo único que obtendrás será la humillación, termina y puede que pertenezcas a este lugar.

Esas palabras parecen motivar lo suficiente a Robby porque acaba con las dos flexiones restantes y se deja caer al lado contrario.

Tory no es la única horrorizada por la cantidad de sangre que brota de la palma de ambas manos.

Todos los alumnos lo están.

— Eso es lo que un verdadero Cobra Kai hace — Kreese mira con una mezcla de asco y decepción a Kyler antes de dirigirse a Robby — Hoy acabas de ganarte mi respeto muchacho.

Los dos hombres mayores salen de la habitación y Tory corre hacia el chico.

— ¿Estas demente Robby? — ella utiliza una de sus camisas para envolver su mano derecha y detener el sangrado — Primero lo de la cobra en el zoológico y ahora esto — Tory suspira y lo mira fijamente — Si quieres suicidarte solo pídeme cianuro y te lo daré.

El chico la observa a través de su dolor con algo parecido a credulidad.

— ¿Por qué tendrías cianuro? — ella rueda los ojos con fastidio y se aleja de él.

A veces no entiende al chico.

— Con esa camisa planeaba ir al trabajo — Tory señala la prenda que ahora está empapada en sangre — Me debes una.

Se pone de pie y lo mira — Sin piedad, recuerdas.

Robby sonríe con evidente cinismo.

Aún así ella lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

— Hey amigo — Kyler se acerca a ambos y le da una palmada en la espalda a Robby — Sí que estas demente.

Es la primera vez que Tory está de acuerdo con ese idiota.

— Vamos — ella le dice.

— ¿Qué? — El chico no entiende a qué se refiere.

Tory resiste las ganas de golpearlo — No dejará de sangrar hasta que te quitemos los fragmentos que deben estar en tu piel.

Él se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Está vez Tory si lo golpea — Cállate y camina.   
  
  


Robby observa el lugar una vez más.

Ya ha estado en la casa de Tory pero, ella no le permitió quedarse mucho tiempo y había olvidado lo tan ordenada que se veía.

Jamás en su vida su departamento lució como este lugar.

— Esto te va a doler — él no puede responderle porque Tory ya está extrayendole los fragmentos de su mano izquierda.

Robby maldice en voz baja cuando punzadas de dolor atraviesan las heridas.

Aún así no se queja.

Él permanece en silencio observando como Tory termina su labor y luego procede a vendar ambas manos.

Parece que sabe lo que hace.

Cómo si no fuera la primera vez que ella curará las heridas de alguien.

Él no lo menciona.

Lo último que quiere es entrometerse en su vida.

Robby no es el mejor escuchando los problemas de los demás.

Apenas puede con los suyos.

— Listo — ella se pone de pie y guarda el alcohol, luego camina hacia la cocina, abre el grifo y llena un vaso — Como verás el dinero no me sobra, así que acepta el agua y vete.

Robby se ríe en voz baja.

— Parece como si no quisieras que descubra tu secreto — ella se tensa al instante y Robby deja de reír — Espera ¿Enserio estás ocultando algo?

Ella camina hacia él y le da una mirada cargada de odio — Estoy tarde para ir a trabajar, así que ya vete.

Robby lo deja ir.

Cómo dijo.

No es su intención entrometerse en la vida de la chica.

— De acuerdo pero aún te debo lo de la camisa — él se detiene en la puerta y voltea a verla.

Tory aún sigue en la sala.

— Hoy a las diez en el boulevard del centro comercial — está vez es su turno de dejar confundida a la chica — No digas que estarás trabajando porque tu misma me comentaste hace unos días que tu turno en la pista de patinaje termina antes.

Tory parece comprender sus palabras y se acerca a él — Oye una cosa es robar medicamentos en la farmacia y otra muy distinta es robar un centro comercial.

Robby alza una ceja con evidente superioridad — Te dije que soy el mejor en eso — Tory no luce convencida y él suspira antes de rodar los ojos — Bueno, en todo caso, si llegan a atraparnos tú puedes decir que te secuestré y que tienes síndrome de Estocolmo.

Ella niega divertida — Mi plan de la pistola era mucho mejor.

— Es lo mismo — él abre la puerta — Acabas de decirme que el dinero no te sobra, yo te ofrezco mis servicios, ambos quedamos a mano.

Ella parece pensarlo unos segundos.

— Bien pero más te vale que sea cierto eso de que eres bueno porque no tengo en mis planes ir al Juvie — la sola mención de ese lugar le cambia el humor al chico de ojos verdes.

Los recuerdos lo golpean unos segundos.

Suspira.

— Créeme que tampoco es mi intención volver a ese lugar — él acorta la distancia y le ofrece la mano para cerrar el trato — Te prometo que seremos los mejores Joker y Harley Quinn de esta jodida ciudad.

Tory sonríe siguiéndole el juego — Ellos estaban locos.

Robby asiente — ¿Acaso nosotros no lo estamos?

Ella no dice nada.

Él tampoco lo hace.

El silencio es suficiente respuesta para ambos.


	8. ¿Cuándo será suficiente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir este capítulo fue un total desafío para mí, porque Tory y Robby son personajes con emociones tan complejas y en la serie sólo nos muestran pequeños fragmentos de su vida.
> 
> Espero les guste 💕.

_**Capítulo ocho: ¿Cuándo será suficiente?** _

  
Tory mira el reloj de su muñeca con impaciencia mientras suspira.

_¿Qué demonios está haciendo?_

No puede evitar que el nerviosismo invada cada parte de su cuerpo al recordar la razón para la que esta ahí.

A la mierda.

No está tan loca.

— ¿No que tú no eras de las que huyen? — se detiene en medio de su retirada y maldice en voz baja antes de voltear y ver al chico de ojos verdes de pie, apoyado en una esquina.

Jodido día en que aceptó ser parte de la locura de Robby.

— Lista para la diversión — ella rueda los ojos con fastidio y asegura la mochila en su hombro derecho.

Robby la guía hacia un edificio abandonado que colinda con el centro comercial, ella lo sigue en silencio repasando en voz baja que tanto necesita el dinero como para hacer esto.

Sinceramente preferiría terminar en el Juvie por moler a golpes a la niña LaRusso.

No por robar.

— ¿Estás lista? — la voz del chico la trae de vuelta y es cuando se da cuenta que están en la azotea del edificio.

No.

— No me jodas Keene — Tory hace el amago de querer irse pero el chico no se lo permite.

Él esboza una sonrisa que derrocha orgullo — ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Tory tiene la idea de empujarlo para que él aprenda la lección.

Pero tampoco planea quedar en el Juvie por matar a Robby.

Eso sería muy estúpido.

— Que te den — ella se acerca al barandal y calcula la distancia entre el edificio y la azotea del centro comercial.

Tal vez son tres metros y medio.

— Para que veas que si soy caballero, yo iré primero — ella chasquea la lengua ante el comentario del chico y observa cómo este se prepara para saltar — Si me muero por favor entierráme en el bosque.

Ella ríe y se acerca a él — ¿Necesitas ayuda para volar Keene?

El chico rueda los ojos y salta.

Tory jamás lo va a admitir en voz alta, pero cerró los ojos y sólo los volvió a abrir cuando escucho el golpe del chico al otro lado.

— ¡Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía! — él grita con excitación y Tory muerde su labio inferior frustrada.

— Tu turno rubia — él habla en voz baja y la ve — ¡Vamos salta!

Tory llega hasta el filo de la barandilla y se sube, todo su cuerpo tiembla y comete el error de ver hacia abajo.

Sí.

Definitivamente si cae está muerta.

— Esto es una locura Robby — ella masculla cada palabra entre dientes y niega con la cabeza.

Ella no está para jugar con la muerte.

Tory tiene que cuidar de su madre y trabajar para que su hermano menor vaya a la escuela.

No puede estar haciendo estas tonterías.

— Jodete Robby — ella grita y se dispone a bajar.

— Cobra Kai no tiene miedo — el chico continúa provocándola — ¿Segura que no eres de Miyagi Do?

Tory aprieta los puños con odio corriendo por sus venas, está dispuesta a responderle pero él no se lo permite — No me sorprende que Sam te haya ganado dos veces.

Oh no.

Él no dijo eso.

La poca cordura que le quedaba a Tory se va con esa simple frase.

Ella es mil veces mejor que esa perra.

No lo piensa.

Solo toma impulso y salta.

El aire frío golpea su rostro y ella grita por instinto.

Robby la atrapa y ambos ruedan unos metros.

El alma de la chica acaba de quedarse en ese edificio.

— Ja-Jamás vuelvas a com-compararme con esa perra — ella trata de recuerpar el aliento y cuando siente que sus piernas ya no tiemblan, se pone de pie.

Robby ríe con amargura y asiente.

— Las máscaras — él pide y Tory obedece sacando de su mochila dos antifaces negros, le lanza uno al chico y ella se coloca el otro.

Oh, realmente debe verse ridícula con eso puesto.

Ambos se toman unos segundos para calmarse y luego entran sigilosamente al recinto.

Tory sólo lo sigue en silencio mientras él esquiva las cámaras como un profesional.

_¿Cuántas veces Robby ha robado en este lugar?_

— Aquí es — ella casi se atraganta con su saliva al ver que están nada más ni nada menos que en la joyería más cara del valle.

Si Tory fuera creyente, estaría rezando ahora mismo.

— Robby si nos descubren aquí no terminaremos en el Juvie — ella lo golpea en el hombro y el chico la mira enojado — No mandarán a la mismísima prisión de Los Ángeles

Él le pide que se calle y abre la cerradura con cuidado.

— No robaremos joyas Tory eso sería suicidio — ella suelta un suspiro y rueda los ojos.

— Joyas o dinero, nos condenarán por un mismo delito — ella ya se está imaginando con ese traje a rayas.

Demonios.

— ¡Rápido dame tu mochila! — ella se la pasa y el chico abre el cajón de la administración.

Al diablo.

Tory reza en su mente mientras Robby guarda el dinero.

Pero debió saber que Dios no la escucharía ese día.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Robby maldice en voz baja y le lanza la mochila a Tory, ella lo atrapa en el aire y el chico la sujeta del brazo para arrastrarla con él.

— ¡Alto! — el hombre corpulento les bloquea la salida y Tory cree que es el fin.

Robby se acerca y susurra a su oído — ¡Corre!

Ella no lo piensa dos veces antes de obedecer.

Puede escuchar durante su escape el ruido de la pelea en la que su compañero se metió con el guardia.

Pero ella no da vuelta atrás.

Lo siente por Robby.

Pero ella no puede dejar sola a su familia.

_La necesitan._

Llega a la azotea y es cuando tiembla.

No puede saltar.

No de nuevo.

Tory se paraliza y no sabe cuántos minutos permanece de pie ahí, sólo vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha un ruido a su espalda.

De acuerdo.

Al menos lo intento.

—¡¿Qué haces?! — ella deja salir todo el aire retenido cuando ve a Robby aparecer y gritarle.

Ni siquiera puede decirle lo agradecida que está de eso cuando él la toma por el brazo y juntos corren hacia el filo de la azotea.

Tory vuelve a gritar cuando sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo.

Está vez la caída es más dura y ambos se golpean.

Pero Robby no le permite respirar — ¡Vamos muévete!

Él la ayuda a levantarse y luego la arrastra hacia las escaleras.

Tory corre hasta que sus piernas arden por el esfuerzo y aun así no se detiene.

Ambos salen del edificio y corren por la autopista entre las bocinas de los carros y los insultos de los conductores.

Tory sabe que es por la adrenalina que ella ahora no se está retorciendo de dolor.

Y espera que le dure para siempre.

Robby no la suelta incluso cuando ya están fuera de peligro, ambos se escabullen en el bosque y Tory sabe perfectamente a donde ir.

_El parque de juegos abandonado donde llevó a Miguel._

Ella es ahora quién lo arrastra a él y no lo suelta hasta llegar a ese lugar.

Ambos caen al césped rendidos por el cansancio.

— Ese tipo pelea como mi abuela — él se suelta a reír — Creo que lo noqueé al segundo golpe.

Está vez Tory se permite reír también.

Tal vez por la locura que acaban de vivir.

Y cuando Robby saca una botella de tequila de su mochila y le ofrece como muestra de victoria.

Tory la acepta.

Porque hoy a visto a la muerte demasiadas veces como para querer seguir cuerda.   
  
  


Robby observa a la chica acostada a su costado bajo la luz de la luna.

Tory juguetea con su pulsera.

La botella completa de tequila se la terminó ella sola.

No es que eso le moleste en lo absoluto, Robby odia beber porque creció viendo como sus padres se jodian la vida por eso y de paso también se la jodian a él.

Robby prometió jamás emborracharse.

Pero considero que sería divertido celebrar su exitoso robo con algo y por eso tomó "prestado" esa botella de Kyler luego del entrenamiento.

Parece que los niños ricos de Cobra Kai suelen emborracharse a diario.

Es la única razón que él encuentra a que una persona tenga tequila en su mochila cuando van a entrenar karate.

— Ambos estamos jodidos Robby — él voltea a ver a la chica cuando ella arrastra las palabras producto de su estado — Pero al menos tú no tienes que preocuparte por otra cosa que no sea seguir vivo.

Él no entiende a qué se refiere ella.

Quiere preguntar, pero Tory no se lo permite — A veces estoy tan cansada que solo quiero dormir y no despertar.

Robby siente que el ambiente se torna incómodo pero él no tiene la fuerza para detenerla.

Tory necesita desahogarse.

Y él puede guardar silencio por ella.

Ella deja de ver el cielo y voltea para verlo a los ojos.

Robby siente que se pierde en esos ojos de color avellana.

— Mi madre se está muriendo — su voz tiembla cuando confiesa eso y él desea ser mejor persona para darle algún tipo de consuelo.

Porque sólo permanece callado.

— Le dieron dos meses — Tory sigue hablando pero deja de verlo para concentrarse en las estrellas — No sé cómo seguir sin ella.

Tory está ebria.

Y está rota.

Robby desearía más que nada tener las palabras correctas, pero él jamás ha sido bueno en eso.

Se supone que era Daniel LaRusso el hombre de los consejos.

— Ese es mi secreto — ella ríe con amargura y él chico sabe que eso es solo un método de defensa al verse vulnerable ante él.

Robby se siente como el más grande idiota en ese momento.

Él la metió en el lío del robo.

Él la obligó a saltar y luego correr por kilómetros.

Y gracias a él, la chica terminó ebria y vulnerable.

Sí.

Robby es el más grande imbécil.

— Eres la chica más fuerte que conosco — ella lo observa cuando las palabras salen de su boca, Robby trata de que su voz no tiemble al hablar.

Tory está muy ebria.

Probablemente no lo recuerde mañana.

Es por eso que lo dice — Eres lista y muy inteligente, porque seamos sinceros, si tú no me hubieras dado ese ridículo discurso en el dojo yo estaría durmiendo en un basurero lamentandome por mi vida.

Ambos ríen.

— Tenías razón en eso — ella muestra su confusión y él decide terminar la idea — Huir apesta.

Tory sonríe genuinamente y luego asiente con la cabeza.

Ahora entiende porque ella le dijo que no podía darse el lujo de huir ese día que la encontró en el dojo.

Ella tiene una familia.

Es en ese momento en que la soledad golpea a Robby.

Él no tiene a nadie.

Ni un papá que se preocupe por él, ni hermanos a los que pueda acudir y mucho menos amigos.

Pero él puede ayudarla a ella.

Puede ayudar a Tory.

Al unos de los tiene un hogar a donde regresar.

— Vamos — él se pone de pie y ayuda a que la chica también lo haga — Te llevaré a tu casa.

Ella se tambalea en sus brazos.

Tory deja que él la sostenga por la cintura y sonríe, la melancolía tiñe sus ojos — Sé lo que estas pensando.

Robby ríe mientras ambos comienzan a caminar en la oscuridad del bosque.

Nadie en sus cuatro sentidos lo haría porque pueden haber animales peligrosos en el lugar.

Pero Robby dejó de estar cuerdo hace mucho y está seguro que la chica en sus brazos tampoco lo está.

— Estas autocompadeciendote — ella lo acusa con su dedo y hace una mueca — Kreese no es tu papá Robby.

El chico se tensa pero no detiene su paso.

Tory no parece satisfecha con su reacción — Probablemente tu padre sea un idiota pero estoy segura que no le gana al mío.

Robby vacila antes de seguirle el juego — Bueno mi padre me abandonó durante toda mi corta vida para dedicarse al alcohol y cuando al fin lo dejó, fue para ser el sensei de tu ex novio, luego no solo me reventó la cabeza contra un casillero sino que lo más irónico es que dijo dos minutos antes que no me haría daño y créeme Tory, esa es la versión resumida.

Ella se ríe de su desgracia — El mío nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí cuando tenía cinco años y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que nos dejó en medio de una autopista en Wisconsin durante una de las tormentas más horribles que azotó la ciudad.

Si que son parecidos.

Robby ve en ella alguien con una infancia igual de jodida — Bueno tal vez un empate.

Ella juguetea con su pulsera una vez más antes de entrar al recinto en donde la chica vive — Sí, un empate es digno en estos temas.

Robby la deja de pie junto a la puerta y se aparta, la chica no lo deja ir — Espera aún no nos repartimos el dinero.

Ella señala la mochila que cuelga en sus hombros, él niega con la cabeza — Es todo tuyo Nichols

Su mirada felina lo distrae unos segundos — No necesito tu beneficencia Keene — Tory escupe las palabras con su orgullo herido — Acordamos que sería a medias.

El chico sonríe de lado — No es beneficencia Tory, tú te lo ganaste — él se encoge de hombros restándole importancia — Además lo único que yo buscaba esta noche era diversión y créeme que me la diste.

Ella lo golpea indignada — Voy a hacer que te salgan estos billetes por los ojos como si fueran lágrimas y te juró que eso será lo más suave que te pasé.

Él se ríe de cómo ella arrastra las palabras mientras se tambalea en la puerta.

— Hasta mañana Quinn — él la llama por su apodo y ella rueda los ojos.

_— Seremos los mejores Joker y Harley Quinn de esta ciudad._

— Hasta luego extraño — es todo lo que dice antes de entrar a su casa.

Robby se queda de pie unos segundos.

Luego se va.   
  



	9. No se habla sobre pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta el rumbo que esta tomando esta historia. Espero que les guste, solo para recordarles que tengo un video de Tory y Robby en mi canal de Youtube y les agradecería muchísimo si se dan una vuelta por aquí:
> 
> https://youtu.be/_pVN41L2NDg 
> 
> Los leo 💕.

_**Capítulo nueve: No se habla sobre pesadillas** _

Samantha suspira derrotada, al ver el poco interés que están poniendo los chicos de "Colmillo de Águila" al entrenamiento de respiración que su papá está mostrándoles.

A veces piensa que está unión de Dojos no va a funcionar.

\- Y una mierda - Hawk se pone de pie exasperado y se dirige al señor Laurewnce - ¡No vamos a ganarle a Cobra Kai con clases de yoga!

Sam aprieta los puños enojada.

Miguel a su lado abre los ojos sorprendido pero para ella no pasa desapercibido la resignación en su mirada ante las palabras de Hawk.

_Él también piensa que esto es una pérdida de tiempo._

_Robby jamás dudó de su padre._

\- Entiendo que te cueste adaptarte - su papá mantiene la calma pero Hawk vuelve a interrumpirlo.

\- ¡Usted no entiende nada! - Hawk pierde los estribos y Demetri quién se encontró a su lado, se aleja a una velocidad sorprendente - Cada día que pasamos haciendo estupideces de niñitas, Kreese prepara a Tory, a Robby, a Kyler y a todos esos idiotas para matarnos en el torneo.

Sam traga saliva al oír el nombre de la chica de sus pesadillas.

Aún tiene la voz de Tory en su cabeza llamandola perra.

\- ¡Hawk! - Miguel le llama la atención - No nos atacamos entre nosotros.

Hawk chasquea la lengua y sin bajar la mirada sisea cada palabra que queda grabada en los oídos de cada uno - Ellos no van a mostrarnos piedad Miguel, Robby ya te tiró del balcón una vez sin el control de Kreese ¿Enserio crees que ahora bajo su mando te atacará con palabras bonitas y rosas?

Sam se queda muda.

La imagen de Miguel cayendo y su grito hacia Robby resuena en su cabeza como un martillo.

\- ¡No hables de Robby! - Johnny salta a defender a su hijo y en ese momento Sam puede ver la culpa en los ojos de aquel hombre.

Recuerda las veces que Robby le habló de él como el hombre que lo abandonó.

_¿Por qué ahora se preocupa por su hijo?_

\- Creo que fue suficiente por hoy - su papá trata de calmar el ambiente pero Sam sabe que en el fondo las palabras de Hawk lo golpearon más de lo que su rostro puede mostrar.

Ella tiene el instinto impulsivo de defenderlo - ¡Tú estuviste bajo su mando Hawk! Y aún así te aceptamos aquí ¿Qué te hace diferente a ellos?

Él chico no se intimida, entonces ella decide jugar su carta más peligrosa - ¡Le rompiste el brazo a Demetri! - Hawk baja la mirada por un momento, ella lo aprovecha para terminar su ataque - Y él está aquí, a tu lado, te perdonó y eso fue gracias a las enseñanzas de mi padre, al que tú acabas de llamar "ineficiente", te aseguro que sí Demetri hubiese estado bajo el mando de tu sensei habría devuelto el golpe y ahora tú tendrías un brazo roto.

Ella cae en cuenta del peso que sus palabras acaban de tener cuando ve el rostro herido de Miguel.

Sam acaba de atacar al hombre que Miguel considera como un padre.

No.

Ella no quería eso.

Sam solo quería que Hawk dejara de subestimar a su padre como sensei.

\- Al fin sacaste la verdadera Samantha LaRusso - Hawk disimula bien su orgullo herido cuando la ve - A veces pienso que Tory no estaba tan loca cuando me decía que tú eras una farsante.

Eso le duele.

Ella agacha la mirada.

\- Esto no va a funcionar - su papá al fin habla y su voz suena firme cuando lo hace.

Él la va a defender. 

Aún cuando ella causó toda esta locura.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - Johnny tiene una mirada fría en sus ojos, como si las palabras que se han dicho hoy fueran un ataque directamente hacia él - Yo te ahorraré tu momento de gloria LaRusso, esta alianza ha terminado.

Sam niega alarmada.

\- Johnny - su papá levanta la mano como para calmar a su antiguo rival - Por favor no tomemos decisiones precipitadas.

Él hombre sonríe con ironía.

Sam siente la necesidad de disculparse - Por favor no pueden hacer eso, no podemos separarnos, Cobra Kai nos atacará.

Hawk suelta una risa cargada de frialdad, ella piensa que él no ha olvidado las enseñanzas de Kreese - Tienes miedo que Tory te dé una paliza LaRusso.

Ella aprieta los puños.

\- Ya déjala en paz - Miguel la defiende aunque se aleja de ella para ponerse al lado de su sensei.

Sam tiene ganas de romper a llorar ahí mismo.

\- Piénsalo Johnny - su padre suspira con resignación al ver como los chicos se dividen en dos bandos - Juntos podemos ganarle a Cobra Kai y traer a Robby de regreso.

Todos muestran su sorpresa ante las palabras de su padre.

_Traer a Robby de regreso._

\- No hables de él - Johnny alza la voz y su padre levanta ambas manos a modo de defensa - De Robby me encargo yo.

No dice nada más y sale del Dojo.

Poco a poco todos sus alumnos van detrás de él.

Miguel es el último en quedarse de pie.

\- Amigo - Demetri susurra cómo pidiéndole que se quede.

Sam no puede evitar que sus ojos brillen por las lágrimas contenidas antes de decir - Miguel si cruzas esa puerta no sólo terminará la asociación de los Dojos.

_También terminamos nosotros._

Él la ve una vez más.

Ella le ruega internamente que se quede.

Él sigue su camino.

_Robby jamás te habría dejado._

Sí.

Pero Robby jamás será Miguel.

Miguel entra a su habitación y lanza su mochila al suelo antes de golpear la pared con fuerza.

Aprieta los dientes conteniendo la rabia que se acumula en su sistema.

_¿Por qué las cosas con Sam tienen que ser tan complejas?_

Primero lo esconde de su familia por el jodido prejuicio de que era parte de Cobra Kai, luego aparece el chico Keene que se mete en su relación y los separa, luego Tory, y Miguel debe ser sincero al respecto aceptando que sí disfruto el tiempo que pasó con la chica.

¿Cómo no iba a disfrutarlo?

Tory era fuego.

Cuando estaba con ella sintió que ardía vivo y sería mentiroso si dijera que no le gustaba esa sensación.

Luego tuvo que corresponder el beso de Sam y todo se fue a la mierda.

Miguel prefiere no recordar el día en que terminó con la espalda rota.

Pero no puede evitar pensar en cómo los ojos de Robby brillaban de furia pura unos segundos antes de patearlo.

Está seguro que él quería matarlo.

Solo que jamás lo ha dicho en voz alta porque Robby sigue siendo el hijo de su sensei.

Y Johnny no ha parado de decirle que Robby es un buen chico.

Él no le cree.

Pero prefiere no decírselo.

\- Miggy - su madre lo llama a través de la puerta - ¿Todo está bien?

Él suspira frustrado.

Desde el accidente, todo el mundo a su alrededor a estado vigilandolo como si en algún momento él fuera a romperse delante suyo.

Y él odia que lo traten como si fuera un niño.

Pero ella es su mamá.

Y Miguel jamás le alzará la voz a la mujer que ha hecho tanto por él.

Por eso respira profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y darle una de sus mejores sonrisas - Todo bien mamá.

Ella asiente y sonríe también.

\- La cena estará lista en unos minutos - ella avisa antes de caminar de vuelta a la cocina.

Miguel se deja caer en su cama.

Abre su laptod y decide navegar un poco por sus redes sociales para distraerse de los turbios recuerdos que se acumulan en su cabeza.

Cómo las pesadillas que tiene cada noche antes de que amanezca.

Pesadillas en donde cae una y otra vez.

El dolor que siente al tocar el suelo es real y él puede sentirlo incluso después de despertar.

Miguel sacude la cabeza para despejarse y entra a Instagram.

No está preparado para lo que ve.

Una foto de Tory y Robby en el dojo de Cobra Kai, ambos con su Gi.

Sé da cuenta que él nunca dejó de seguir a la chica, pero Tory no ha vuelto a subir nada desde hace meses, de hecho la foto que Miguel ve ha sido subida por la página de Cobra Kai, quién se atrevió a etiquetarla a ella y al chico.

Miguel tampoco dejó de seguir Cobra Kai.

Sus puños se aprietan al ver como ambos sonríen fríamente con esa mirada afilada en sus rostros.

Si.

Definitivamente Kreese lo hizo para desestabilizar a su sensei.

El cierra la laptod con fuerza y muerde su lengua.

Tal vez Hawk tenía razón.

Tal vez Cobra Kai si este listo para matarlos en el torneo.

Tory rueda los ojos cuando ve al chico tocar su puerta.

Es medianoche.

Y sabe que puede meterse en problemas por abrirle la puerta a un joven.

A la mierda.

Ya todo su vecindario piensa lo peor de ella por lo que pasó en la escuela.

La han llamado psicópata.

Loca.

Transtornada. Maníaca.

Pueden llamarla perra también.

\- ¿Que quieres? - ella lo deja pasar y le indica que no haga ruido.

Robby suspira antes de dejarse caer en su sofá - El sensei Kreese está haciendo una especie de "fiesta" con su compañero sociopáta.

Tory muerde su labio para no reírse y correr el riesgo de despertar a su madre o peor aún, a su hermano - Oh, el pequeño Robert Keene no puede dormir por un poco de música.

Ella disfruta la mirada de odio que le da el chico por su broma.

\- Ojala fuera solo música - el chico chasquea la lengua y se acomoda en el sofá - Ese par de locos se pusieron a disparar en el dojo.

La sonrisa de Tory se desvanece.

\- No sabía que el sensei Kreese tuviese armas en su poder - No va a negar que esa nueva información la pone nerviosa.

Ella le tiene respeto al viejo hombre.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Kreese fue el único que vino a buscarla luego de lo que pasó en la escuela, él no la humilló, al contrario, Kreese entendió su situación y la ayudó dándole una beca para no pagar las clases de Karate.

Ella aún no lo ha comprobado del todo pero está segura que el hombre también tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que el propietario de su casa pasó por alto el alquiler del mes pasado.

Tory no puede ir en contra de los ideales del hombre que le mostró piedad.

No puede.

\- Sí, cada quien tiene sus demonios - Robby se encoge de hombros como si el hecho de que Kreese disparé como si nada en el dojo no fuera importante - Pero arruinaron mi tranquilidad.

Ella suspira.

Robby saca un frasco de pastillas del bolsillo de su capucha y lo abre, para luego meterse un par a la boca.

Tory lee la palabra Valium - ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

El chico la observa con una intensidad que la hace sentir incómoda, como si él buscará ver que hay detrás de esa pregunta.

Solo era curiosidad.

\- No tengo pesadillas - él miente descaradamente pero Tory decide no insistir en el tema porque ella tampoco quiere entrar en el terreno sentimental del chico - Me cuesta dormir porque cuando era niño me quedaba despierto hasta que mi madre llegará a la casa, incluso sabiendo que era muy probable que llegara con alguien más.

Tory se mueve en su asiento.

¿La madre de Robby era una ...?

No.

Ella no tiene porqué juzgar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu excusa? - él señala su ropa y ella sabe que es imposible decirle que estaba dormida cuando él tocó su puerta porque el uniforme del restaurante la delata.

Tory suspira con fastidio - Puede que yo si tenga mis demonios.

Él asiente.

No puede evitar ser profunda cuando está con él.

Tal vez porque sabe en el fondo que Robby no le dirá nada a nadie.

_Él no es Miguel._

Tory aún recuerda cuando le dijo a Miguel sobre la enfermedad de su madre.

Recuerda la mirada de lástima que le dio.

Esa mirada que le revolvió el estómago.

Miguel le dijo que estaría ahí para ella y para su madre.

Le dijo que podía contar con él para lo que era.

_Miguel no cumplió su promesa._

Y eso hace que Tory quiera golpear algo, es mejor desquitar el dolor de su corazón roto con un saco de box que terminar desquitándose con el chico delante suyo.

Robby ya ha visto demasiados de sus sentimientos.

\- No duermes por tu madre - su afirmación la sorprende tanto que no puede evitar ponerse de pie, el chico imita su acción - No te preocupes, es tu secreto, no él mío, no tengo porque divulgarselo a nadie.

Ella se relaja un poco con sus palabras.

Robby tiene razón.

Ella no duerme por su madre, porque desde que la enfermera le dijo que es muy probable que no llegué a fin de mes, Tory no ha podido dormir tranquila.

Todas las noches se queda despierta escuchando el sonido de la máquina porque ese es su único consuelo.

El consuelo que ella tiene al saber que su madre aún está con ella.

\- Sí que estamos jodidos - Robby susurra y puede ver como sus ojos esmeraldas la observan fijamente.

Ella asiente.

\- Voy a ganar el All Valley - la convicción en la voz de Robby la marea unos segundos, el chico murmuró cada palabra con un infinito odio.

Es la primera vez que Tory no se preocupa por Miguel.

Miguel tiene a su madre, a su abuela, al padre de Robby, a la perra de LaRusso y a todos esos idiotas detrás de él, apoyándolo.

El chico delante suyo no tiene a nadie más que a Kresse.

Y ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que se siente no tener a nadie.

\- Cobra Kai ganará - su voz suena un poco ronca cuando lo dice, ella carraspea un poco - Pero dudo mucho que tú seas el que traiga la copa.

Él sonríe - ¿Olvidaste que ya te gane una vez?

Tory muerde su lengua para no decir una mala palabra - No pasará dos veces.

El chico se pone de pie listo para irse, ella lo detiene agarrandolo por su chaqueta - ¿A dónde vas?

Él sonríe de lado - Apuesto a que ya Kreese y su amigo sociopáta terminaron de jugar a los pistoleros.

Tory rueda los ojos con fastidio - Te acabas de dopar con Valium, a menos que quieras dormir en medio de la acera, vas a tener que quedarte.

Él la analiza unos segundos pensando que es una broma - Eso sí, te tienes que ir a las seis porque si no, mi hermano se dará cuenta.

Ella no le da tiempo a replicar y le tira una manta - Me debes una Keene.

Ella lo deja con la palabra en la boca antes de desaparecer por el corredor hacía lo que él supone es su habitación.

Robby suspira.

Los efectos de la pastilla comienzan a presentarse así que se acomoda en el sofá y cierra los ojos.

Esa noche él duerme sin pesadillas por primera vez en meses.

Y no está seguro si fue por el lugar donde se quedó dormido o por la persona que estaba tan solo a unos metros de distancia acompañándolo.


	10. Vive y deja morir

_**Capítulo diez: Vive y deja morir** _

Tory debió suponer que algo iba mal.

Ella debió saberlo.

La tranquilidad en los ojos de su madre ese día no era normal, la forma en como le sonrió antes de que Tory fuera a trabajar, la suavidad de su voz al despedirse.

Ella debió quedarse esa mañana.

— Lo siento mucho — el paramédico le da una mirada cargada de lástima — No pudimos hacer nada para salvarla.

Ella murió mientras dormía.

Sola.

Porque su hermano estaba en la escuela y ella en el restaurante.

Tory no se atreve a llorar.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Sabía que en algún momento pasaría esto, estaba preparándose cada día para saber que palabras decirle a su hermano.

Pero el nudo en su garganta no le permite respirar.

Luego de eso, Tory ve cada suceso como si estuviese en una película, las personas entran a la habitación de su madre y la sacan.

Ella no puede evitar quedarse mirando fijamente la bolsa negra.

Su madre era hermosa.

Sus ojos eran azules, su cabello rubio brillaba bajo el sol.

Ella era valiente. Tan valiente que cuando fue testigo que su padrastro le puso una mano encima a su hija, ella decidió dejarlo y huir con sus hijos a otra ciudad para protegerlos.

No merecía terminar así.

Nadie debe morir solo.

No.

Es un gran no para Tory.

Ella se abraza a sí misma cuando el paramédico le indica que debe hacer papeleos para poder enterrarla.

Ella solo asiente a las preguntas y los hombres le dan un turno para que vaya a recoger su cuerpo.

Todo suena tan tétrico en la mente de Tory.

Hay un dolor en su interior que la está quemando viva.

Pero ella no puede llorar.

Está seca.

No hay lágrimas que derramar.

Incluso cuando su hermanito llega de la escuela, ella no puede conseguir que las palabras salgan de su boca.

Él lo descubre solo, al ver la cama vacía, las máquinas apagadas.

Y cuando su hermano empieza a llorar, Tory no puede darle consuelo.

Porque está tan cansada.

Ella solo quiere que el dolor en su corazón se termine.

Por eso cuando recibe la llamada de Kyler indicándole sobre su plan contra los chicos de Miyagi Do, Tory ni siquiera lo piensa antes de aceptar.

Porque sabe como desquitar su dolor.

Incluso si eso implica volverse una psicópata.  
  


Robby niega con la cabeza al llegar al punto de encuentro que Kyler les envió por mensaje.

Esto le parece una tontería.

Algo inmaduro por parte de Kyler.

Pero está ahí por compromiso, y porque alguien debe vigilar que no lastimen a inocentes.

Él jamás lo va a aceptar en voz alta, pero aún se preocupa por Sam.

— Según mi contacto, los chicos de Miyagi Do y el dojo de Miguel están peleados — Kyler explica la situación mientras los mira a cada uno fijamente — Pero Samantha tuvo la idea de unirlos nuevamente en una reunión que preparó en Encino Oaks. 

Y es justamente frente a ese lugar donde todos se encuentran esperando las indicaciones del chico.

Robby nota las mochilas que todos llevan en sus espaldas.

Todos menos Tory, que solo se concentra en ver un punto fijo del lugar.

Robby quiere preguntarle si está bien.

_Es evidente que no lo está._

Después de todo, la chica le permitió quedarse en su casa la semana pasada y desde entonces ambos han compartido conversaciones después de cada clase en Cobra Kai.

La mayoría de ellas sobre técnicas de combate, pero él sabe que en el fondo Tory tiene la necesidad de decirle más de sus problemas.

Aunque siempre hay una barrera que le impide ver más allá. 

— Solo estarán ellos — Kyler continúa con una sonrisa frívola en su rostro — Les daremos una lección — El chico camina hacia él y pone una mano en su hombro derecho — Ahora tenemos a nuestro alumno estrella.

Robby resiste las ganas de insultarlo.

Él no es el alumno estrella de nadie, no necesita la aprobación de los demás, Robby solo está en Cobra Kai para prepararse, porque él tiene una promesa pendiente.

La promesa de derrotar a Miguel en el All Valley.

— Mi padre es socio de este lugar, ustedes son mis invitados — Kyler abraza a un chico más de Cobra Kai del que Robby no se acuerda el nombre — Ya saben, ataquen a esos idiotas, pero no rompan nada de aquí o terminarán endeudados el resto de sus vidas.

Todos asienten y acompañan a Kyler a la entrada.

Robby aprovecha esa distracción para acercarse a Tory — ¡Hey Nichols!

Ella no detiene su paso.

Robby suspira derrotado.

A veces no entiende a esta chica.  
  
  


Tory sigue a Kyler con una convicción sorprendente.

Hay tanto dolor dentro de ella que necesita sacárselo de inmediato.

Giran por uno de los pasillos y llegan a la sala principal donde se escuchan las voces de los chicos — ¡Perdedores! — Kyler grita y todos en el lugar se alertan.

Puede ver como Samantha LaRusso tiembla en su sitio al verla entrar.

— Ustedes no pueden estar aquí — es Miguel quien mantiene la calma y parece descifrar lo que va a suceder porque dice las palabras que todos tienen en sus cabezas desde lo que paso en la casa de LaRusso en navidad — Recuerden el trato que Kreese hizo con nuestros senseis.

Kyler suelta una carcajada que resuena en todo el lugar — Nosotros no seremos los que ataquen primero.

Nadie entiende a qué se refiere, hasta que el chico saca de su mochila el trofeo de Miguel.

El mismo que se quedó en la vitrina de Cobra Kai después de que Johnny Lawrence dejará el lugar.

Tory ve como Miguel aprieta los puños con frustración, pero es Hawk quién se adelanta con claras intenciones de atacar a Kyler.

Es sujetado por Demetri.

Tory no lo resiste más.

Si Kyler no acaba con esta estupidez, ella será quien golpee primero.

Robby la sujeta cuando ve que la chica camina hacia su presa.

Samantha LaRusso.

— Es una pena que no solo hayas quedado lisiado Rhea — Kyler aprieta el trofeo en sus manos — Ahora ni siquiera podrás tener esto para recordar tu patética victoria.

Tory ve en cámara lenta como su compañero destruye en trofeo al lanzarlo contra la pared.

Entonces todo se sale de control.

Es Hawk quien se libera de Demetri y corre a atacar a Kyler.

Ella solo espera a que el puño de aquel chico conecte con el rostro del Cobra Kai.

Sucede.

Y es suficiente para que ella corra en busca de LaRusso.

Todos a su alrededor comienzan a pelear.

Tory se pone de pie delante de aquella chica — Te dije que esto no había acabado perra.

Samantha no se intimida como la otra vez, al contrario, parece decidida a terminar esto.

Tory ataca primero.

Su pie patea con fuerza la cara de la chica quien se tambalea por el golpe, pero no baja la guardia.

Sam devuelve el golpe con sus puños y Tory saborea el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

— ¡Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba maldita perra! — Tory ruge con la rabia emanando de cada parte de su cuerpo y se agacha para barrer el pie de la chica.

LaRusso cae al suelo en un sonido sordo, Tory no le da tiempo de respirar, ella lanza una serie de puñetazos y patadas mientras la chica debajo de ella hace de todo para defenderse.

_Sin piedad._

Samantha LaRusso lo tiene todo, tiene la casa perfecta, la familia perfecta, los amigos perfectos, el dinero le sobra.

Tory solo tiene dolor y rabia dentro suyo.

Nadie pensó en ella después de lo que pasó en la escuela, mientras que a la maldita perra que tiene debajo de ella la pusieron en un pedestal como si fuese la única víctima.

_Cuando fue esta quién lo ocasionó todo._

Samantha logra liberarse de su ataque y su rodilla engancha el vientre de ella con una fuerza que la sorprende.

Tory jadea por el aire que se le fue quitado.

Su rival aprovecha para hacerla rodar, Tory cae de espaldas al suelo y ahora es ella quien está siendo golpeada sin parar.

Tory siente el dolor expandirse por cada centímetro de su lastimado cuerpo, mientras los puños de Sam impactan sus extremidades. 

Pero ella no se va a rendir.

Sam ya le ganó dos veces.

Tory prefiere morir antes que perder otra vez con esta perra.

No perderá hoy.

No cuando su madre acaba de morir y ella también quiere hacerlo.

Por eso planea llevarse a Samantha con ella al infierno.

Tory agarra el brazo derecho de Sam y se lo retuerce haciendo que la chica deje escapar un grito de dolor, ella aprovecha eso para patearla lejos.

Sam golpea la pared y cae al suelo.

Tory trata de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la chica.

Cada paso que da es un martirio, ella siente que sus piernas se han vuelto dos ramitas que en cualquier momento van a quebrarse y dejarla caer.

Su vientre punza en un dolor constante.

_No antes de acabar con ella._

Su pie va al cuello de la tipa que le robo todo y ejerce una presión sorprendente.

Los ojos de Sam se abren y ella puede ver como le suplica que la suelte.

Tory disfruta como el aire poco a poco se escapa de los pulmones aquella chica.

El dolor dentro suyo no desaparece.

Tory siente que termina de volverse loca.  
  
  
  


Robby observa cómo todos a sus alrededor se convierten en una ráfaga de patadas y golpes.

Él suspira con aburrimiento.

— Tú planeaste todo — Miguel lo intercepta cuando estaba decidido a ir en busca de Tory.

Él solo rueda los ojos, la frialdad no abandona su mirada — No voy a pelear contigo.

El chico delante de él se ríe.

Robby no ha dicho una broma.

¿Quiere romper cada hueso de Miguel?

Sí.

Pero quiere hacerlo de manera limpia.

Demostrarle que él no juega sucio como Miguel y sus amigos, Robby no va a pelear con él ahora pues sabe que no está del todo recuperado.

Robby no se va a aprovechar de eso para ganar, él no juega sucio como Miguel, quién si uso el hombro herido de Robby para ganarle la pelea.

Él es mejor que este idiota.

Aunque su padre jamás pueda creerlo.

— Bueno supongo que es mi turno de golpear primero — Robby no esperaba que el puño del chico golpeé su mandíbula.

Listo.

Miguel se lo busco.

Él _no golpeó primero, pero si golpeará fuerte._

Esta vez Robby no se contiene y le devuelve el golpe, sus piernas patean la cara del chico y lo hacen retroceder unos pasos.

Miguel se defiende y en unos segundos ambos se embarcan en una infernal pelea donde ninguno se da por vencido.

Robby se golpea la cabeza contra la pared cuando Miguel le da una patada en el aire, el chico busca repetir su acción, pero él es más rápido y lo esquiva girando.

La rodilla de Miguel suena horrible al entrar en contacto con el frío mármol.

Robby lo carga y ambos terminan cayendo sobre una de las mesas.

Miles de vidrios rotos vuelan a su alrededor.

Hay un líquido que escurre de su ceja y él no sabe si es su sangre o la de su rival.

Ambos pensamientos le causan náuseas.

Miguel aprovecha su distracción para hacerlo rodar unos metros y su codo impacta con la nariz de Robby.

Él gruñe con la rabia corriendo por sus venas.

Este tipo le quito todo.

Este es el idiota al que su padre le dio todo lo que a él jamás le dio.

Robby aún está dolido por las fotos que vio de su padre y Miguel en un concierto, fotos de su padre comiendo junto a Miguel y la mamá de este último.

Practicando karate.

Mientras Robby era molido a golpes en el Juvie.

Sí.

Cometió un error.

Pero Dios sabe que jamás fue la intención de Robby tirar a ese chico por el balcón en la escuela.

Es solo que Miguel dijo esas palabras de que Sam no lo amaba y Robby perdió la razón.

Ni siquiera noto lo cerca que estaban del barandal cuando pateó a Miguel en el estómago.

Se ha arrepentido de ese día cada minuto de su miserable vida.

Pero ya está harto.

Si él es el malo para todos, no tiene porqué contenerse.

— Sin piedad — Robby grita y logra liberarse del agarre de Miguel.

Lo patea en la rodilla herida y lo hace caer.

Sí.

Ahora ya no le importa jugar sucio.

Solo quiere darle una lección a este idiota.

Por eso levanta su puño dispuesto a acabar la pelea — ¡Robby detente!

No espera escuchar la voz de su padre en el lugar.

Él al fin se da cuenta de sus acciones.

Se da cuenta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

_Hay chicos sangrando en el suelo._

Él suelta a Miguel quién no deja de verlo con odio a pesar de que su ojo izquierdo está empezando a cerrarse por los golpes.

Al lado de su padre está el señor LaRusso y su esposa quienes gritan el nombre de su hija.

Es cuando Robby voltea y se encuentra con una escena que lo paraliza unos segundos.

Tory está ahogando a Sam con su pie.

Robby no lo piensa.

Solo se pone de pie a pesar del dolor y cojea hasta llegar a Tory.

La chica tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

Él sabe que hay algo mal con Tory hoy.

Por eso levanta sus manos en señal de paz — Tory sueltala.

Samantha no se mueve, pero puede notar como sus ojos están abiertos de par en par.

Es cuando lo nota.

Tory ya no está ejerciendo presión.

Solo apoya su pie en el cuello de la chica y parece tener su propio conflicto interno sobre sí seguir o dejarla ir.

— No la está asfixiando — él tiene la necesidad de gritarle a los adultos que también corren hacia su hija.

Daniel lo confirma y deja ir el aire que retenía, aun así su guardia no se baja porque la chica aún la tiene bajo su poder.

— ¡Tory! — Miguel grita alarmado.

En unos segundos ya no hay peleas y todos están concentrados en las dos chicas.

— Acábala Tory — Kyler grita desde el suelo antes de que Hawk lo noqueé con una patada.

Robby vuelve a centrar su atención en la chica.

— Ganaste — el chico susurra y la rubia al fin levanta la mirada.

Robby se marea unos segundos al ver el dolor que emana de los ojos de Tory.

¿Qué le pasó a la chica de mirada afilada que siempre tenía comentarios ácidos para decirle?

— Esta muerta — ella susurra, pero su cabeza parece estar en otro mundo.

Robby ve como suelta a Sam lentamente hasta que la chica se arrastra lejos de ella y se refugia en sus padres.

— Llamaré a la policía — Amanda LaRusso les da una mirada letal a cada uno de ellos.

— No — su padre se opone y observa a Robby con una mirada de decepción.

Él prefiere ignorarlo.

Tory cojea hacia él.

— Está muerta — todos escuchan sus palabras, Robby tarda en comprender a quién se refiere.

— Murió mientras dormía — el lugar se queda en silencio después que ella dice eso.

_Está hablando sola._

Robby no sabe por qué lo hace.

Siente la necesidad de proteger a la chica delante de él.

Protegerla de la humillación.

Por eso acorta la distancia que los separaba y sujeta a Tory, impidiendo que los demás vean su rostro herido.

Ella no lo ve.

Su mirada está perdida en algún lugar.

— Nos iremos de aquí — él se dirige al señor LaRusso quién lo observa con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza.

Robby traga saliva.

— No claro que no — Amanda vuelve a insistir y está dispuesta a marcarle a la policía.

Samantha no se lo permite — Hawk atacó primero.

Todos se quedan en silencio por esa revelación.

Sí.

Hawk atacó primero.

Pero fue Kyler quien provocó esa acción.

Cómo sea, eso parece ser suficiente para que los adultos consideren su accionar.

— Váyanse de aquí — su papá les exige y él asiente.

No le importa quién se encarga de levantar a Kyler del suelo.

Robby solo se concentra en sacar a la chica de ahí.

Miguel lo detiene en medio de la salida y puede escuchar como su papá se pone alerta por si alguno de los dos decide iniciar una nueva pelea— Su madre...

Él señala a Tory y Robby no puede confirmarlo.

Entonces la chica parece volver a la realidad y le da una mirada gélida a quien fue su novio — Mi madre está muerta Miguel.

Sus palabras resuenan por todo el lugar.

Incluso Robby puede ver como Hawk agacha la mirada unos segundos.

Tory se aleja de él como si su cuerpo quemara, puede ver a través de sus ojos como ella reconstruye sus barreras y luego sale corriendo del lugar.

Robby mira el desastre unos segundos antes de salir detrás de ella.

Se detiene en la puerta.

Y ve como todos los ojos están sobre él.

Algunos sorprendidos por su accionar, claro para la mitad de los presentes él es el frío "casi asesino" de Miguel — Nos vemos en All Valley.

Miguel apenas asiente bajo la conmoción de la noticia.

Robby no dice nada más.


	11. Cosas buenas que parecen malas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido uno de los más difíciles que tuve que escribir.
> 
> Espero les guste.

_**Capítulo once: Cosas buenas que parecen malas** _

Samantha sabe que está en problemas cuando todos la ven fijamente en el Dojo de Miyagi Do.

Sí.

Ella culpó de la pelea a Hawk.

Pero tiene sus razones.

— Ella está loca — Hawk la señala con la rabia saliendo de cada uno de sus poros — Esos idiotas nos patearon el trasero y gracias a la princesa LaRusso salieron ilesos.

Miguel no la defiende esta vez y ella nota como parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

De seguro está pensando en lo que Tory dijo.

Samantha no lo va a negar, las palabras de la chica le tocaron el corazón.

Hubo un fugaz mili segundo en el que ella pensó que Tory iba a llorar delante de ellos.

Pero debe reconocerlo.

Tory es lo suficientemente psicópata y obstinada como para permitirse una humillación así.

— ¿Sam? — su papá la llama chasqueando los dedos delante de ella, todos están mirándola en busca de una respuesta.

¿Qué se supone que tiene que decir?

Trata de ordenar sus ideas.

— Teníamos todas las de perder — ella trata de restarle importancia pero sólo consigue enfurecer más a Hawk — El padre de Kyler es socio del lugar así que ellos no entraron a la fuerza, Hawk fue el que lanzó el primer golpe y eso está en las cámaras de seguridad.

Todos parecen pensar un poco luego de sus palabras, Samantha aprovecha eso para terminar su defensa — Cobra Kai lo planeó muy bien, si mamá llamaba a la policía nosotros habríamos sido los malos.

Su papá asiente aunque ella puede ver como trata de disimular su mirada perturbada por el hecho de que Kreese siempre está un paso delante suyo.

— Al menos disfruté golpear a ese imbecil — Hawk escupe y se da la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Espera! — el sensei de Miguel lo llama y este se detiene — Aún no hemos terminado con ustedes.

— Sensei — Miguel reacciona y muestra su confusión cuando el hombre reúne a sus chicos y luego mira a su padre.

Sam también está confundida.

— ¿Cómo Kreese sabía que ustedes se reunirían en Encino Oaks? — es una buena pregunta.

Sam no le dijo a nadie más que a los chicos sobre el encuentro y les pidió a todos discreción.

No había forma de que ellos lo supieran.

A menos que.

No.

Samantha se niega a creer eso.

— Como yo lo veo solo hay dos opciones — Johnny camina de un lado a otro examinando la reacción de cada uno — O ustedes son tan ineptos que no se dieron cuenta que esos idiotas los estaban siguiendo o aquí hay un traidor que está jugando a ser doble agente.

Samantha no puede evitar que un escalofrío recorra su espalda.

Ella mira por instinto a Hawk.

Se da cuenta que no fue la única cuando Mitch, Bert y Chris también lo hacen.

Hawk salta en su lugar — No están hablando enserio — él niega con la cabeza y sus ojos fríos recorren a todos los presentes — Que te den LaRusso.

El chico está ves si está decidido a irse pero su papá se lo impiden — Escucha no vamos a acusar a nadie, ¿De acuerdo? — él mira a sus estudiantes y ellos aceptan a regañadientes — Estoy seguro que Kreese quiere jugar con nosotros, ese hombre es experto en manipular a través del miedo.

Johnny y su papá se ven unos segundos antes de asentir, Samantha siente que se ha perdido de algo.

— La alianza sigue en pie — Johnny da la noticia aunque no parece muy feliz por ese hecho — Así que mas vale que sus traseros estén listos para lo que se viene.

— ¡Si sensei! — responden sus estudiantes al unísono.

Samantha busca a Miguel con la mirada, él le da una sonrisa aunque nota que está no es sincera.

¿Aún le preocupa Tory?

Hay una molestia en el vientre de Sam ante ese pensamiento.

La bilis se acumula en su garganta.

Aún no puede olvidar cómo se sintió ser asfixiada.

¿Cómo es que Miguel puede preocuparse por una psicópata como lo es Tory?

Mejor aún.

¿Por qué Robby se preocupa tanto por ella?

Samantha no es tonta, sabe que esa chica no es una buena persona, intentó matarla tres veces.

Tres.

Y le ha dejado más de un trauma.

No.

Miguel no puede estar preocupado por ella.

Samantha acorta la distancia y se planta delante del chico durante uno de los tantos descansos — ¡Hey!

Miguel levanta la mirada de su teléfono y la observa unos segundos.

La herida en su ceja producto de la pelea con Robby es muy notoria.

Samantha había olvidado eso.

— ¿Ya acabó el descanso? — el pregunta con confusión, tanta que deja caer su teléfono al suelo.

Samantha es rápida y lo recoge.

Pero definitivamente no estaba lista para leer el nombre de Tory en la pantalla.

Mucho menos las palabras que le siguen a eso.

— ¿Enserio Miguel? — ella le reclama con una mirada herida, porque así es como se siente al ver que su novio le escribe a la tipa que intento matarla hace menos de 24 horas — No puedo creer que me hagas esto.

Él le da una mirada incrédula — Sam yo no te he hecho nada.

Ella ríe, aunque es casi un método de defensa para no llorar — Sí claro.

— Oye su madre acaba de morir y yo conocía a la señora Nichols, no puedo ser un mounstro — él levanta sus manos en señal de paz pero no pasa desapercibido para ella como frunce el ceño enojado por su actitud.

— Tory es una maldita psicópata Miguel — su voz se eleva y puede ver como los demás la ven — Ella es el mounstro, al menos para mí lo es.

Miguel no dice nada.

Samantha solo se da la vuelta herida y camina hacia su equipo.

No le vuelve a dirigir la mirada durante el resto del día.  
  
  
  


Robby jamás había asistido a un funeral en su vida.

No está seguro de que palabras se deben decir en esos momentos, ni como debe comportarse en una situación así.

Por eso sólo se queda de pie al lado de la chica mientras es el sensei Kreese quien murmura ciertas palabras de consuelo.

Tory no tuvo dinero para contratar a un sacerdote.

Así que este viejo hombre fue todo lo que consiguieron para despedir a su madre.

— Sé que él dolor ahora debe estar consumiendote — Kreese se acerca a Tory y Robby tiene el instinto de ponerse a su lado.

Confía en Kreese.

Pero no es estúpido.

Robby sabe que en estos momentos, el hombre puede manipular la mente de Tory fácilmente.

Robby no se lo piensa permitir.

— Sabes que en Cobra Kai tienes otra familia — Robby resiste las ganas de rodar los ojos cuando este acaricia el cabello de Tory — Te espero mañana para la clase.

Ella apenas asiente.

Poco a poco se van retirando las personas del lugar, Robby se da cuenta de lo solitaria que es la vida de Tory cuando confirma que los únicos asistentes al entierro fueron los chicos de Cobra Kai.

Tory no derramó una sola lágrima mientras el ataúd era sepultado por los trabajadores del cementerio.

No derramó ni una sola lágrima cuando dejó una rosa blanca sobre la tierra húmeda.

Su hermano está delante de ella, Tory lo abraza mientras esté si deja salir todo su llanto.

Solo son ellos tres durante varios minutos.

— Deberías irte — ella al fin logra hablar y nota como su voz suena ronca, como si hubiese gritado por días.

Robby nota las heridas de su pelea con Samantha.

Tory tiene la ceja rota, su labio inferior está partido, hay un moretón en su pómulo derecho y aunque la camisa negra no se lo permite ver, él está seguro que también hay moretones en su cuerpo.

No.

Robby no piensa irse.

— Me quedaré — sus palabras parecen sorprenderla pero ella no replica.

Está cansada.

Robby lo sabe perfectamente.

Ellos están en silencio durante mucho tiempo y Robby no puede evitar sentirse incómodo ante los sentimientos que los chicos Nichols muestran.

Mientras uno parece ahogarse en su propio llanto, la otra solo muestra una frialdad en sus ojos.

Pero Robby cree conocer suficiente a la chica como para saber que sólo está conteniéndose.  
  
  


Tory arropa a su hermano y apaga la luz de la habitación.

El chico la espera afuera con el mismo silencio con el que la ha estado acompañando desde que abandonaron Encino Oaks.

Robby sólo la observa con una calidez en sus ojos que la perturba.

Él es el tipo por el que Miguel terminó en el hospital.

Se supone que debería odiarlo.

Se supone que Robby debería odiarla por golpear a su adorada Samantha.

_Entonces, ¿Por qué es el único que se quedó a su lado?_

— Lo siento — él murmura y ella puede notar como esta peleando en su interior para encontrar las palabras correctas.

A veces se le hace fácil leer a Robby.

En otras.

Para ella, el chico se convierte en un gran misterio.

— No tienes porqué — ella se deja caer sobre el sofá, su brazo roza la espalda del chico que se encuentra de pie junto a la puerta — No era tu madre.

Sabe que esta siendo injusta.

Demonios.

Está siendo una maldita perra.

Pero no le importa, porque está muy cansada como para fingir ser la chica dura que sólo quiere pelear y ganar.

Robby carraspea un poco y se deja caer a su lado, ella sabe que la está mirando pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar la vista.

No puede soportar ver la calidez de sus ojos esmeraldas otra vez porque va a romperse.

_Se va a romper en mil pedazos como un jodido espejo._

Robby no puede ver más allá de lo que ella le ha mostrado.

No puede.

— ¡Tory mírame! — él toma su rostro y la obliga a verlo — No soy Miguel ¿De acuerdo? Yo no voy a decirte que todo va a estar bien y que el dolor pasará porque demonios sé que no lo hará.

Ella trata de ver hacia otro lado, él no se lo permite, las lágrimas comienzan a picar en sus ojos.

_No llores._

_No seas débil Tory._

— No encontrarás palabras tiernas en mí, ni tampoco voy a abrazarte porque sé que eso te incómoda — Robby al fin la suelta y eso sólo la hace sentir más vacía de lo que ya está — Pero debes reaccionar, ¡Llora Tory, grita, golpea, rompe algo! — él la sacude un poco y sus ojos taladran cada centímetro de ella — Has lo que sea que sientas en este momento pero no te quedes como una maldita zombie porque eso solo empeorará el dolor.

Ella se aparta de él, deja caer una lágrima, luego otra y luego otra.

Ella rompe a llorar delante del chico como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Se abraza a sí misma, cubre su rostro lo más que puede, solloza una y otra vez.

Tiembla.

Ella se deja envolver por el dolor de su pérdida.

Está sola.

_¿Cómo se supone que va a seguir ahora?_

Todos estos años que se paso trabajando con la esperanza de salvar a su madre no fueron suficientes.

Ella está enojada consigo misma.

Está furiosa.

Tory ha fracasado como mujer, fracasó como novia, fracasó como estudiante.

Pero jamás pensó que terminaría fracasando como hija.

Se supone que su madre se salvaría.

El dolor se mezcla con la rabia y ella grita escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Esta rota.

Está jodida.

Está demasiado adentro de la oscuridad como para distinguir la luz.  
  
  


Robby la deja llorar, incluso cuando algo en su pecho se oprime al oír los lamentos de la chica.

Él no se acerca.

Porque tiene miedo de que ella lo rechaze y todo se vuelva más difícil entre ellos.

Por eso Robby solo se queda en silencio hasta que la chica derrama su última lágrima e incluso después de eso, él se queda a su lado mientras ella tiembla como una hoja de papel.

Robby desearía ser mejor persona.

Pero él mismo lo dijo.

No es Miguel.

No puede pretender ser positivo con la pérdida de alguien tan cercano a la chica.

No tiene palabras de consuelo que decir.

Solo puede ofrecerle su silenciosa compañía.

Y la dignidad de ver hacia otro lado cuando ella grita en medio de su dolor.

Aunque cuando Tory parece removerse en su sitio, él tiene el instinto de tomar su mano, ella se sorprende, pero no lo aparta.

Ella le permite darle ese consuelo durante varios minutos y él se pierde en sus llorosos ojos avellanas.

Hay tantos demonios en su interior.

Es raro ver los mismos demonios en alguien más.

Aunque sabe que sus demonios jamás serán iguales a los de Tory.

— Peleaste con Miguel — ella al fin habla, su respiración es lenta ahora, luce mucho mejor que hace unos minutos — Y ganaste.

Él suelta una risa y rueda los ojos con indiferencia — Si bueno, hay que darle el crédito al hombre porque aún no se recupera de lo que le hice.

Las palabras suenan más amargas cuando las dice en voz alta.

No va a negarlo.

Él casi mata a Miguel.

Pero prefiere no decirlo en voz alta.

Eso lo haría real.

— Creí que eras la conciencia del equipo — ella se atreve a burlarse de él mientras se acómoda en su lugar — Se supone que tú debías detener esa pelea.

Él se encoge de hombros y mira fijamente la ventana, los rayos de la noche atraviesan el vidrio — Supongo que cedí ante la presión de grupo.

Ella esboza una sonrisa de lado cuando entiende a lo que se refiere.

Su mente viaja hacia esa tarde en la que convivió por primera vez con la chica.

Cuando ambos se colaron junto a los otros chicos de Cobra Kai para robar a la serpiente.

Recuerda la mirada impactada que todos le dieron cuando él les mostró su hazaña.

Siempre le gustó el peligro.

Pero debe admitir que haber sujetado a esa cobra en sus manos se sintió como si caminara en la cuerda floja a miles de metros del suelo.

Su corazón latía a mil.

Justo como lo está haciendo ahora mientras sostiene la mano de la chica.

Tory al fin lo suelta y mira hacia otro lado.

— Lastimé a tu linda princesa — ella murmura con la ironía coloreando sus palabras — ¿No vas a tocar mi pecho y estrellarme contra el casillero?

Está vez es su turno de removerse incómodo en su sitio.

También había olvidado eso.

Agradece internamente que las luces sean tenues pues no puede evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

Tory es la única chica que puede pasar de llorar como una mártir a bromear descaradamente sobre su cuerpo.

— Tengo sueño — ella se pone de pie con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa producto de su silencio ante la pregunta — El sofá sigue siendo todo tuyo.

Robby no se atreve a replicar.

El sofá de Tory es mil veces mejor que el suelo que le brinda Kreese.

Y aquí él vuelve a dormir sin pesadillas.

Aunque esta vez él está seguro que es gracias a la chica que duerme a unos metros.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les agradezco todo su apoyo y sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo esta hermosa historia que ya comenzó a volverse una montaña rusa de emociones. 💕


	12. El deseado veneno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se salieron de control mientras escribía este capítulo y he aquí el resultado.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.

**_Capítulo doce: El deseado veneno_ **

Miguel no sabe que está haciendo de pie frente a la puerta de quién alguna vez fue su enamorada.

En su memoria, los recuerdos de su romance con Tory son borrosos, como si la caída que tuvo en la escuela hubiese borrado cada uno de ellos.

_Él jamás le pidió disculpas por besar a Sam._

Idiota.

Miguel maldice en voz baja antes de tocar la puerta.

Trata de repasar cada palabra que debe decirle a la chica para que esta vez no terminen discutiendo como en el restaurante.

Él se pasó la noche prácticando ese patético discurso.

Pero su mente no estaba preparada para ver a Robby Keene de pie delante suyo.

Miguel tiene que recordarse una vez más que esto no es un sueño.

_¿Qué mierda hace Robby en la casa de Tory a las siete de la mañana?_

— ¿Te equivocaste de casa Díaz? — el chico se burla de él con una sonrisa, sus ojos fríos buscan intimidarlo.

Miguel reacciona.

Sus manos se vuelven puños y él está listo para atacarlo y borrarle esa sonrisa de un golpe.

Pero alguien se atraviesa antes de que siquiera lo piense.

Tory.

— Robby déjanos solos — la chica da una orden y su acompañante vacila un poco antes de desaparecer en los interiores de su casa.

A Miguel no le pasa desapercibido el aspecto desaliñado de la chica o como los estragos de su pelea con Sam marcan su rostro.

Para él, Tory siempre fue una chica hermosa.

Y ahora, incluso sin el rubí de su labial, ni el delineador negro que resaltaba sus ojos avellanas.

Miguel sigue considerando a Tory una chica hermosa.

_¿Entonces por qué besó a Sam?_

— Hablaras o no — su voz lo trae de vuelta y nota como ella se apoya en el umbral de la puerta, su mirada indiferente lo incómoda un poco.

Igual que el hecho de que el hijo de su sensei está a sólo unos metros.

— Lamento lo de tu mamá — él trata de que sus palabras suenen lo más sinceras posibles.

Él conoció a la señora Nichols.

De verdad lo lamenta.

— ¿Eso es todo? — La frialdad con la que Tory le hace esa pregunta lo intimida un poco.

Sabe que es su método de defensa.

Pero Miguel no pensó que incluso en una situación tan difícil como la que está pasando la chica siguiera siendo una desgraciada con los demás.

_¿Por qué Tory no puede bajar sus barreras con él?_

— Si necesitas ayuda — Miguel la observa unos segundos a los ojos, él cree ver en ellos un destello de tristeza — Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Ella ríe amargamente, el destello que él creyó ver desaparece al instante — ¿Así como me lo prometiste hace seis meses?

Él agacha la cabeza.

— No fue mi culpa — Miguel trata de defenderse aunque se arrepiente al ver como la chica cruza los brazos enojada — Tory, mira, no quiero pelear contigo en estos momentos, sé que estas sufriendo pero por favor no te hundas en la rabia para disipar tu dolor.

La chica al fin baja sus barreras.

Miguel ve como ella deja de verlo con esa frialdad y la melancolía toma su lugar, su labio inferior tiembla unos segundos.

Ella está peleando internamente.

Él tiene la intención de no rendirse — Escucha, sabes que tu familia me importa, sé que ahora estamos en una guerra entre Dojos, pero en mi siempre puedes encontrar un amigo.

Tory levanta la mirada herida y él se pregunta internamente que dijo para ofenderla — ¿Oh enserio Miguel? Bien seremos amigos, también iremos a beber el té con tu linda princesa y veremos Star Wars en el cine con los perdedores de Miyagi Do y el traidor de Hawk.

El sarcasmo de sus palabras hace que Miguel cierro los ojos unos segundos, para cuando los abre, ve como Tory arma cada una de sus barreras y su semblante se vuelve serio.

Él suspira frustrado — Por favor, solo no dejes que el dolor te lleve a hacer cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás.

Tory le da una sonrisa cargada de cinismo, su ceja derecha se eleva, sus ojos vuelven a ser fríos e indiferentes — No te preocupes — ella acorta la distancia entre los dos y susurra en su oído — Jamás me arrepentiré de hacerle daño a Sam LaRusso.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, quiere responderle, pero Tory no se lo permite.

La distancia desaparece entre ambos.

Tory lo hace.

Lo besa.

Y Miguel siente que el tiempo retrocede.

Vuelve a tener dieciséis años, está en ese parque, bajo la luz de las estrellas, besando a la chica que le prometió ayudarlo a seguir adelante.

Eso es suficiente para que Miguel le corresponda.

Aunque una voz en su interior le grita que no debe hacerlo.

_Piensa en Sam._

_Sam._

_Samantha_.

El sentido común parece regresar a él, con una delicadeza que no pensó tener, se aparta de la chica.

Tory no luce herida.

Al contrario, hay una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

Cómo si hubiese ganado la lotería.

— Apuesto a que la princesita jamás podrá besarte como yo lo hago — ella se encoge de hombros y retrocede unos pasos, su mirada decidida y sus ojos brillantes de placer lo marean unos segundos — Tú no terminaste conmigo Miguel, yo lo hice, yo terminé contigo.

Con esas palabras Tory se da vuelta y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Miguel tarda varios segundos en volver a la realidad.

Y cuando lo hace.

Se arrepiente de haber venido.  
  


Robby no puede evitar notar la mirada sonriente que Tory tiene durante el entrenamiento.

Incluso cuando el sensei Kreese les ordena caminar hacia el bosque en pleno mediodía y con el sol ardiendo sobre ellos.

Tory no quita esa estúpida sonrisa de ganadora.

La misma que trae desde la conversación con Miguel.

— Oye — el chico la alcanza en medio de la caminata a quien sabe dónde — ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

Tory ríe en voz baja como una niña pequeña que ha hecho una travesura — Solo diré que al fin conseguí mi ansiada venganza con Miguel y probablemente también con la perra de Sam.

Robby niega rendido ante sus palabras.

Sea lo que sea que haya hecho no es bueno.

— ¡Detenganse! — Kreese grita, su amigo Silver aparece en medio de los árboles.

Robby logra ver como hay una especie de pozo a unos metros.

— Faltan sólo tres meses para el torneo — el hombre camina hacia ellos analizando a cada uno, Robby no baja la mirada cuando este se detiene junto a él — Y aunque algunos ya me demostraron de que están hechos — esta vez su mirada se fija en Kyler — Otros sólo me han decepcionado.

Terry Silver les hace una seña para que continúen avanzando.

Entonces llegan al dichoso pozo y Robby siente su respiración volverse pesada.

Ahí.

En el fondo de ese pozo.

Un nido de serpientes se retuercen en busca de comida.

— ¡Que diablos! — Kyler grita asustado por la escena.

Tory se estremece a su lado incrédula por lo que ven sus ojos.

Kreese les da una fría y calculadora mirada antes de señalar a Terry Silver quién trae una tabla de madera y la tira de lado a lado.

Un puente entre el pozo.

Y la mente de Robby hace click en ese mismo instante.

Definitivamente este hombre quiere matarlos.

— Sensei... usted — Tory no puede encontrar las palabras exactas para decir.

Kreese sonríe — Solo los verdaderos Cobra Kai se quedarán conmigo después de esta prueba ¿Están listos?

No.

Robby no está listo.

Y está seguro que ninguno de sus compañeros lo está.

— Cuando estaba en Vietnam y nos capturaron — el hombre mira a su viejo amigo como si recordarán ese momento — Tuve que pelear contra mi propio maestro para poder sobrevivir, sobre un pozo como este, con serpientes más venenosas que estas y sin ningún tipo de arma más que mis puños.

Kreese se para al borde del pozo y mira hacia abajo — Es su turno de pelear por su vida.

Robby tiene ganas de replicar esta locura pero no puede hacerlo.

Kreese le dio algo en que creer cuando su propio padre lo dejó por Miguel y su antiguo sensei lo traicionó por "lastimar a Miguel".

No puede desafiar a Kresse.

Al menos no ahora.

— Bueno — Kresse se aleja del borde y voltea a verlos — ¿Quiénes serán los primeros en pelear?

Está vez Robby no piensa hacerlo.

Están en un maldito bosque a kilómetros del hospital más cercano y no conoce el camino de regreso a la civilización.

Robby no piensa ser el jodido loco este día.

— Yo lo haré — su rostro se descompone al ver como Tory se ofrece como voluntaria a tremenda locura.

Kreese sonríe con una satisfacción que le causa escalofríos — ¿Quién va a enfrentarse a la señorita Nichols?

Nadie habla.

Robby aprieta sus puños con frustración.

Tory aprovecha eso para subir hasta llegar al borde del pozo.

Hace una mueca de disgusto unos segundos antes de caminar hacia el centro de la tabla.

Robby maldice en voz baja cuando ve a Kresse caminar delante de ellos evaluando a sus presas — Si nadie aquí es tan valiente como para enfrentarse a la señorita Nichols quiere decir que ninguno está a su nivel.

Kreese voltea a ver a su viejo amigo — Es toda tuya.

No.

Tory no puede enfrentarse a ese hombre.

No tiene oportunidad de ganar si Terry Silver es igual de fuerte que su sensei Kreese.

No importa que el hombre tenga casi sesenta años.

Tory no podrá con él.

A visto a ambos hombres pelear mientras se quedaba en el dojo.

Ambos pelean a morir.

— Yo lo haré — Robby grita sorprendiendo a todos, ve como Tory lo observa incrédula en la cima.

Kreese no cabe en su emoción — Mis dos mejores alumnos demostrando que son luchadores natos.

Terry Silver se aparta del borde y es el turno de Robby de subir.

El sonido de las serpientes moviéndose a solo unos metros debajo suyo le causan náuseas.

— ¿Qué haces? — Tory está enojada, demasiado para siquiera pensar en la locura que está a punto de pasar.

— Oh no lo sé tú dime — Robby llega hasta la mitad de la tabla y se pone en posición de pelea — ¿Golpearás primero tú o tengo que hacerlo yo?

Ella maldice en voz baja justo cuando Kreese da la orden de pelear.

Esto no es solo técnica, también es equilibrio para no caer a una muerte segura.

Y Robby tiene ventaja sobre la chica.

Y aunque le hierva la sangre tan solo de admitirlo en su mente, esta ventaja se la debe a las enseñanzas de Daniel LaRusso.   
  
  


Tory grita cuando Robby la patea en el estómago y su cuerpo se tambalea como gelatina sobre la tabla.

Ella no tiene la intención de ser el almuerzo de las serpientes.

Pero tampoco quiere que Robby lo sea.

No se supone que él sería su rival.

Tory quería golpear a alguien y causarle dolor porque hoy su cordura se fue volando, y todo gracias a haber jugado con la mente de Miguel.

Pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que sería Robby su rival.

— Escucha — Robby la atrapa en una llave, su brazo rodea el cuello de ella y él aprovecha eso para susurrar en su oído mientras Tory lucha para liberarse — No voy a mandarte al infierno y espero que tú tampoco me envíes — ella trata de patear sus rodillas pero falla — Solo tenemos que resistir hasta que Kreese se aburra de nosotros.

Oh claro.

¿Cómo si eso fuera posible?

— Hecho — ella miente y aprovecha la distracción de él para liberarse, gira y conecta su codo en el rostro de Robby.

Está vez es el turno del chico de tambalearse.

Aunque a diferencia de ella, Robby recupera el equilibrio casi al instante.

LaRusso.

Recuerda ese movimiento de Sam cuando ambas se enfrentaron al juego de beber en la fiesta de Moon.

El solo pensamiento hace su sangre bullir en rabia.

Bloquea el brazo de Robby mientras él busca desestabilizar su equilibrio.

Robby es más bueno que esto.

Está conteniendo sus ataques y eso sólo la hace enfurecer más.

_Ella no es la damisela que necesita ser salvada._

Él intenta patearla nuevamente en el estómago para conseguir el primer punto, pero Tory es rápida y barre los pies del chico quién la atrapa por la cintura con sus piernas y se la lleva consigo en caída libre.

Su cabeza golpea la tabla con fuerza y rueda unos centímetros hasta quedar al borde de la madera, pero es Robby quién queda en peor posición porque la mitad de su cuerpo esta colgando en el aire.

Él la está sujetando con la clara intención de que al caer, Tory sea llevada con él.

— Terminalo — Kreese ordena desde algún lugar que Tory no puede ver, porque en sus ojos sólo está el rostro de Robby luchando para no caer.

Ella está imposibilitada de mover sus piernas ya que Robby la tiene sujetada por la cintura.

Intenta darse vuelta pero la presión que ejerce el chico es brutal.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se ofreció a esta locura?

_Tal vez Miguel tenga razón._

_Tal vez ella si está loca y necesita ayuda._

— Termina con él ya Tory o ambos caerán — es una amenaza porque ve como Kreese entra en su campo de visión dándole una severa mirada.

 _Acabalo_.

La madera comienza a hacer un ruido extraño como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento.

Tory mira a los ojos del chico una vez más y le aterra la mirada que este le da.

Robby la ve con convicción.

— Sin piedad— él también quiere que ella acabe con la pelea — ¡Vamos!

Tory no puede hacerlo.

La única vez que pensó en matar a alguien fue con Samantha Larusso.

Robby no es Samantha.

Y definitivamente ella no lo odia tanto como para acabar con su vida, porque esta casi segura de que al enviarlo al pozo Robby será carnada de esas serpientes.

Las mismas que ya han comenzado a enredarse por los pies del chico.

— No — ella masculla entre dientes tratando de soportar el peso de ambos — ¡Tú me mostraste piedad! Maldita sea Robby, ya me ganaste una vez porque mostraste piedad ahora.

¿Por qué la dejó ganar esta vez?

— Vamos a caer ambos — él vuelve a gritar para que ella pueda concentrarse por sobre los gritos de sus compañeros que le piden a su sensei que detenga la pelea, incluso Kyler parece asustado de la situación — No seas terca Tory acaba la pelea.

No puede.

Ella no puede hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se congela por primera vez y el miedo invade cada parte de su cuerpo.

Tory tiene miedo.

De ser una asesina, de morir.

— Es una orden señorita Nichols acabe la pelea — esta vez puede notar el enojo en el tono de voz que usa Kreese.

Pero Tory no lo obedece.

No puede.

Es la primera que ella tiene miedo de no mostrar piedad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😦
> 
> Creo que Terry Silver solo contribuirá a que las cosas se pongan más y más turbias en Cobra Kai y eso fue lo que quise plasmar en la historia. 
> 
> El próximo capítulo tendrá demasiado feeling así que vayan preparando sus pañuelos.


	13. El fuego que nos consume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y por más que trataba de reducirlo sentía que le quitaba un poco de su esencia así que decidí dejarlo tal como estaba la primera vez.
> 
> También les comento que hice otro video de Tory y Robby y les dejo el link por aquí por si quieren verlo:
> 
> https://youtu.be/YgYfTVactKI

_**Capítulo trece: El fuego que nos consume** _

  
_Acaba la pelea._

_Termínalo Tory._

_Sin piedad._

_No._

_No._

—¡Tory Hazlo! - Robby grita trayéndola de regreso a la realidad, justo en ese momento ella ve hacia el fondo, la serpiente que se enredaba por el pie de Robby acaba de morderlo.

No.

\- Acaba la pelea Tory - la convicción en los ojos del chico la distrae unos segundos, él puede ver que ella no lo hará - Bien lo acabaré yo.

La chica apenas puede reaccionar cuando siente las manos de Robby soltar su cintura.

Ella se lanza y lo sujeta evitando su caída, pero no que él quede cada vez más cerca de las serpientes - ¡No!

Tory trata de pensar como una Cobra Kai para salir de esto, pero solo llega al mismo punto.

Alguien debe caer.

No.

\- Sensei Kresse - ella lo llama esperando que este pueda oírlo, ya que Tory está demasiado ocupado en sujetar a Robby como para ver al hombre - Ambos demostramos que somos luchadores natos, ayúdenos a sobrevivir.

Se arrepiente de sus palabras cuando las escucha en voz alta.

Un lúcido desesperada.

Lo está.

Pero Kreese no tiene porqué saberlo.

\- Usted lo dijo, Robby se ganó su confianza y es el mejor luchador de Cobra Kai - ella vuelve a gritar, siente sus brazos agotarse por el esfuerzo de soportar el peso del chico que la mira enojado, pero ella prefiere ignorarlo - Si lo dejó caer usted perderá a su mejor ficha para All Valley y eso solo beneficiará a los perdedores de Miyagi Do.

Robby ahoga un grito cuando otra serpiente se enrosca en su pierna derecha y le clava los colmillos.

Tory siente sus manos resbalar sobre la chaqueta del chico - Usted dijo que Cobra Kai era mi otra familia - ella mira a Robby con lágrimas de impotencia surcando sus ojos, fue ella quién inició esta locura - Si lo dejó caer estaría lastimando a mi propia familia .

Ese es el último argumento que ella tiene.

_No le queda nada más que decir._

Siente pasos caminar sobre la madera y el sonido de esta rompiéndose se intensifica.

Tory cierra los ojos.

\- Déjame ayudarte niña - la gruesa voz de Terry Silver la obliga a ver otra vez - Muévete lentamente.

Ella asiente y rueda unos centímetros para que el hombre pueda ayudar a Robby.

Solo cuando está segura de que Silver no lo va a dejar caer, Tory al fin lo suelta.

Prácticamente se arrastra por la madera y deja salir todo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo cuando logre tocar el verde suelo del lugar.

Kreese a su lado le da una mirada extraña, como si había descubierto algo.

Ella decide dejarlo pasar antes de ver como Silver trae a Robby cojeando hasta ellos.

Kreese se aclara la garganta antes de ver a sus asustados alumnos - Ya que la señorita Nichols dijo que son su familia, ayúdenla a llevar a Keene a un hospital antes de que empiece a agonizar por el veneno.

Terry y su sensei comienzan a caminar de regreso.

Tory maldice en voz baja.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí idiota! - ella le grita a Kyler que corre hacia Robby.

La chica también se pone de pie y cojea hasta él - Maldita sea Robby - ella se atreve a patearlo aun cuando este parece estar a punto de tener un paro cardíaco.

Así es ella.

\- Debiste soltarme - él susurra mientras caminan de regreso - Ni siquiera llegaremos al hospital, yo no recuerdo el camino.

Tory rueda los ojos - Algunos si prestamos atención al camino Keene - ella vuelve a suspirar frustrada por la situación - Debiste ganar.

Pero se contuvo.

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

Esa pregunta la persigue hasta que llegan a la carretera.

\- Escúchame bien - Tory lo sujeta cuando Kyler va en busca de un taxi, su voz tiembla un poco al decir las siguientes palabras - Ni se te ocurra morirte, no tengo ganas de pasar por otro funeral ¿Me oíste?

Pero Robby no responde.  
  
  


Ali de verdad no esperaba tener un día agitado, pues es martes y normalmente solo debe supervisar las cirugías que se realizarán y llenar el papeleo de ciertos presupuestos para el mantenimiento de su área.

Pero la vida jamás ha jugado limpio con ella.

\- ¿Por qué tanta gente está corriendo de un lado a otro? - ella detiene a una enfermera que salía de emergencias.

La chica parece apurada - Llegó un joven por ataque de serpientes, estamos tratando de encontrar cuál es la especie para darle el antídoto, pero entró en shock.

Ali asiente procesando la información.

\- ¿Familiares? - la chica niega ante su pregunta - Llegó junto a dos jóvenes más, todos son menores de edad y solo nos dijeron que estaban en el bosque.

\- Llama a servicios sociales - da la orden y la enfermera desaparece.

Ella camina hacia emergencias y cuando entra se sorprende al ver a la misma joven que le grito hace dos semanas.

Aunque debe reconocer que hoy luce peor que cuando la vió por primera vez.

La chica no parece reconocerla - Recordé algo sobre la primera serpiente que lo atacó - ella habla muy rápido y Ali tiene que poner sus manos en los hombros de la chica para calmarla.

\- Tranquila - ella la lleva hacia uno de los asientos y la obliga a sentarse, nota la herida sangrante en su cabeza así como las hojas pegadas en su cabello y la tierra manchando su ropa.

Parece más que una excursión por el bosque.

Pero ella no lo dice en voz alta.

Eso será trabajo de servicios sociales.

Tory, ese es su nombre.

La chica le relata todo sobre la serpiente y Ali le agradece antes de ir a avisarle al médico residente.

El antídoto llega justo a tiempo para el chico aunque eso no quita el peligro de la situación por lo que ella vuelve para informarle a su acompañante.

\- Logramos estabilizar a tu amigo - la chica se remueve incómoda en su asiento y mira hacia otro lado - Pero deberá pasar al menos cuarenta y ocho horas en observación hasta que el veneno abandone por completo su sistema - Ali suspira buscando las palabras correctas - Mira necesito contactar con sus padres antes de que servicios sociales lo haga.

Tory levanta la mirada impactada por la noticia - Parece que sabes qué es servicios sociales, bueno entonces me dirás el nombre de nuestro querido amigo desconocido.

La chica jala su camisa con frustración y rechina los dientes molesta - Robby ni siquiera vive con su padre así que no creo que a ese tipo le importe.

Robby.

\- Así que ese es su nombre - Ali apunta todo en una hoja - ¿Tienes el número de su papá o algo?

Ella suelta una risa amarga y chasquea la lengua con cinismo - No creo que Johnny Lawrence tenga un teléfono.

La sangre de Ali se congela.

_Johnny Lawrence._

Robby.

Este niño es su Robby.

El Robby del que Johnny jamás quiso hablarle.

Ali se pone de pie tan rápido que deja caer las hojas que tenía en la mano.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

No espera una respuesta de la chica.

No cuando su cabeza está divagando en sus recuerdos.  
  
  


\- Listo chicos - Johnny rueda los ojos al oír la voz de Daniel LaRusso otra vez - Se acabó el descanso, vamos.

Sus alumnos se quejan un poco debido al incesante sol que está sobre sus cabezas.

\- Sensei LaRusso si entrenamos un minuto más sobre este sol voy a derretirme como el queso de una pizza - Demetri se arrastra debajo de un árbol para conseguir la ansiada sombra.

Johnny se harta de tantos lamentos — ¡Ya dejen de quejarse como nenitas y traigan sus traseros de regreso al centro o yo me encargaré de que lo próximo que beban sea sus lágrimas!

Todos están formados en cuestión de segundos.

Daniel le da una mirada cansada — Tenías que usar tu extenso vocabulario verdad.

Johnny solo niega antes de dirigirse a sus alumnos.

Las palabras no salen de su boca.

El sonido de su teléfono sonando se lo impide.

Daniel lo regaña, pero él no le presta atención pues está sorprendido por el número que acaba de marcarle.

— ¿Ali? — la pregunta suena más como una afirmación.

Puede oír la respiración de la mujer al otro lado de la línea, como si estuviese pensando en que decir, Johnny jamás ha sido una persona paciente así que por eso decide ir directo al punto — ¿Sucede algo?

Escucha como Ali aclara su garganta - No sé como decir esto Johnny.

La severidad de sus palabras lo ponen alerta, es como si ella le fuera a dar una mala noticia.

Ali está en Colorado con su familia.

¿Qué demonios pasó para que lo llame ahora?

\- Es Robby - su cuerpo se paraliza cuando escucha ese nombre, la confusión invade su mente, él está a punto de preguntarle que tiene que ver su hijo en esta llamada cuando Ali lo interrumpe - Está en el hospital Central Johnny tienes que venir rápido.

Hospital Central.

Robby.

\- ¿Johnny qué sucede? - Daniel parece haber notado su reacción pues ahora está a su lado impaciente, él no sabe si sus alumnos también están mirándolo.

Robby está en el hospital.

\- ¿Ali de qué estás hablando? - su mandíbula se tensa y siente sus manos temblar sujetando el teléfono.

La mujer suspira frustrada - Sé que estás confundido, pero escúchame atentamente, estoy en la ciudad de acuerdo, trabajo en el hospital Central y acabo de ver a tu hijo, Robby Keene, entrar por un ataque de serpientes.

Todo es demasiado para él.

Daniel habla a su costado, pero Johnny no puede oírlo.

Robby.

Su Robby.

El mismo niño que él ha abandonado una y otra vez.

Está en el hospital.

Él corta la llamada y sale corriendo hacia su auto, ignorando los llamados de Daniel y Miguel.

No tiene tiempo para ellos ahora.

Quiere pensar que por una vez en su vida él puede ser un buen padre para Robby.

Porque él lo necesita.

_Siempre lo ha necesitado._   
  
  
  


Robby despierta y lo primero que nota es el fuerte olor a antisépticos que pica en su nariz.

La luz de la ventana le da directo a la cara y él maldice antes de cerrar los ojos para evitar terminar ciego.

Lo último que recuerda es haber llegado a la carretera con Kyler y Tory.

Pensó que iba a morir.

Sinceramente no sintió nada, ni arrepentimientos, ni tristeza, tampoco sentí miedo.

Solo un infinito vacío y probablemente algo parecido a la compasión hacia los dos chicos que lo acompañaban porque no quería que ellos cargarán con su muerte.

A la mierda Kyler, él no le importa.

Sentía compasión por Tory, ya que la chica no merecía ver de nuevo un cadáver.

Conservador.

Todo esto fue por ella.

Por evitarle a la chica un duelo mortal con Silver.

Robby aún sigue pensando que ese hombre no habría mostrado piedad a la chica.

El solo imaginar esa escena le causa náuseas.

O tal vez sea su sistema tratando de desintoxicarse del veneno.

Robby siente la puerta abriste, pero no se atreve a abrir los ojos porque el incesante dolor de su cabeza y la luz que entra por la ventana se lo impiden.

Alguien se sienta a su lado.

El olor a cerveza llega a su nariz, casi hay un breve segundo en el que Robby reconoce ese olor antes de que la persona se atreva a hablar - Lo siento niño.

_Su papá._

Robby trata de no moverse para que él crea que sigue dormido y tal vez así consiga irse.

No lo logra.

El hombre continúa hablando - Mira como terminaste, sabía que Kresse te iba a lastimar, maldición debí insistir más contigo.

Insistir.

Robby resiste las ganas de gritarle que él jamás trató de acercarse a su hijo.

\- No he sido un buen padre contigo niño - la voz del hombre se va apagando como si reconocer su error le quitara todas las fuerzas - He fallado una y otra vez y lo único que conseguí fue alejarte.

Robby no lo resiste más.

Abre los ojos lentamente.

Johnny no puede verlo aún porque su mirada está fija en el suelo.

Claro, ni siquiera tiene la valentía de verlo a la cara.

\- ¿Entonces está es tu catarsis papá? - el hombre levanta la cabeza cuando Robby formula su pregunta, puede ver la preocupación en su rostro, el chico desea creerle, pero sabe que eso solo será efímero hasta que su adorado Miguel tenga un problema y él corra de nuevo a su lado.

Robby está cansado de recibir solo las sobras del cariño de los demás.

Está harto de jamás ser la primera opción de nadie.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la pregunta de su padre le hace soltar una risa amarga.

Rueda los ojos e ignora el dolor en su cuerpo - Como si te importará.

Su papá suspira con cansancio, Robby nota como ha envejecido mucho más desde la última vez que lo vio y eso fue hace menos de una semana.

Se ve acabado.

_Casi igual que él._

_-_ Mira Robby sé que lo arruine - Johnny mueve sus manos y traga saliva con fuerza, arrastra las palabras como las de un condenado a muerte que busca defenderse de su pena, Robby sabe que está tratando de acercarse a él, es solo que ya es muy tarde para ambos - Pero estoy aquí ahora y voy a estar siempre que me necesites porque soy tu padre.

La bilis se acumula en su garganta.

Tal vez sean los analgésicos que le dieron o el veneno que aún no abandona su cuerpo, pero Robby suelta las palabras incluso antes de pensarlas - ¡Me abandonaste! Sabes lo que se sintió saber que tu amor por mí importaba menos que una botella de cerveza.

Chasquea la lengua y sus ojos verdes atraviesan al hombre que se remueve a su lado - Durante años, cuando mamá me dejaba solo esperé a que vinieras y jamás lo hiciste, preferías embriagarte en algún bar de mala muerte de esta ciudad antes que verme - Robby se detiene, el ardor en su garganta no le permite seguir hablando, se toma unos segundos para calmarse y cuando lo logra le da la mirada más fría que puede reunir con la poca cordura que le queda - Entonces llegó Miguel y tú te comportaste como un padre para él, incluso cuando yo estaba a solo unos metros de ti.

Johnny aprieta los puños, Robby puede ver la frustración en su mirada - Intente acercarme muchas veces a ti hijo - él sonríe con cinismo ante las palabras de su padre, pero lo deja continuar - Y tu rechazo me dolía, no sé como manejar el dolor , ni la derrota, no soy un buen padre cuantas veces quieres que lo repita, pero ahora estoy aquí, puedo ayudarte, déjame hacerlo.

\- ¡Me abandonaste por diecisiete años! - Robby eleva su voz, la rabia acumulada hierve en sus venas con ganas de salir - Como mierda querías que no te rechazará cuando no estuviste para mí en cada jodido cumpleaños, cuando me abrí la cabeza al subirme por primera vez a una patineta, cuando gane el campeonato de fútbol en sexto grado, cuando unos chicos mayores me interceptaron a la salida de la escuela y me ofrecieron marihuana ¡¿Dónde mierda estabas papá ?!

Su padre baja la mirada golpeado por cada una de sus palabras, pero Robby no puede detenerse, hay tanto dolor dentro de él que necesita salir - Estoy jodido y es gracias a ti, tú me enviaste a los brazos de Kreese, ese hombre que tú y el señor LaRusso tanto odian me dio un lugar al cual pertenecer porque toda mi vida solo fui un maldito fugitivo aferrándose a las migajas que el mundo le ofrecía.

El silencio invade el lugar después de su repentino ataque de honestidad.

Son diecisiete años que Robby guardo todos esos sentimientos.

Y hoy estuvo a punto de morir, él necesita liberarse de ellos lo más pronto.

O terminará por volverse loco.

\- Lo siento - la voz de su papá suena rota, como si sus palabras lo hubieran herido peor que todos los golpes que recibieron en su vida - Robby lo siento mucho.

La forma en que lo dice termina por romperlo.

Robby no puede resistir más con él a su lado porque terminará llorando como un niño.

Como el niño que jamás fue ante los ojos de Johnny Lawrence.

\- Vete - sisea cada palabra con todo el odio que puede reunir en esos momentos.

Y fija su mirada en la pared.

El hombre que alguna vez llamó papá suspira derrotado, tal vez incluso llega a soltar un sollozo, pero Robby no se da la vuelta.

Ni siquiera cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas.

Las lágrimas pican sus ojos.

Su corazón parece escuchar salido del pecho.

Pero él no llora.

No puede permitirse llorar.  
  
  


Tory no está segura de entrar a la habitación luego de haber visto al señor Lawrence salir de ahí casi en lágrimas.

Pero ella no es cobarde.

Por eso decide tragarse todos sus miedos y abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que encuentra es a Robby apoyado en la almohada viendo hacia la pared.

\- Te dije que te fueras - sus palabras son frías y cargadas de un resentimiento que ella jamás pensó que el chico debería.

Se supone que en Miyagi Do le enseñaban esa mierda del autocontrol y el perdón.

\- Vete a la mierda Keene - ella se acerca hasta la cama y es en ese momento cuando Robby la ve unos segundos antes de suspirar abatido - No me quedé esperando afuera como una maldita loca por ti solo para que me echaras como un perro.

Robby bufa y se gira - Debiste dejarme caer.

Tory rueda los ojos y se sienta en la cama sin esperar a su permiso, el chico le da una mirada cargada de odio, pero ella prefiere ignorarlo - Me dejaste ganar, no soy tan patética como para aceptar eso.

El silencio se expande en el lugar y ella no puede evitar morder sus labios incómoda - Es injusto lo que trataste de obligarme a hacer.

Robby no entiende a lo que ella se refiere, la mezcla de confusión e indiferencia tiñe su mirada - ¿De qué hablas?

Ella traga saliva y mira a otro lado - Me pediste que te suelte - Tory se permite reír amargamente, los recuerdos de lo que paso la golpean unos segundos - Eso solo me convertiría en una asesina ¿En serio crees que soy capaz de matar a alguien ?

Robby no responde y eso llega a lastimarla.

Pero se lo merece.

Es la chica que intento matar a Sam LaRusso tantas veces que no puede culparlo por creer eso.

\- Tal vez - Robby la ve, ella puede sentir su mirada traspasando el umbral de los mechones de su cabello rubio que ella puso para separarlos - Si eso es lo que permitía que tú vivas.

Su confesión la hace temblar unos segundos.

\- El sensei Kreese tiene métodos extremos para nosotros - él sigue hablando, pero ella ya no le presta tanta atención, está concentrada en analizar lo que él dijo - Sabía que no nos dejaría salir de ahí hasta que alguien estaba lastimado.

Sus defensas vuelven a activarse al reconocer lo que él quiere decir - Entonces querías ser el héroe que cae a un pozo de serpientes para salvar a su compañera - ella se pone de pie molesta por como la subestima - No soy Samantha, yo no necesito que me salves Robby, he bajado al mismísimo infierno, conozco el dolor mejor que nadie en este maldito lugar, estoy jodidamente rota y sigo viva - eleva su voz y pasa las manos por su cabello con una frustración que le aprieta el pecho - No me trates como una maldita mártir solo porque perdí a mi madre.

El chico parece rendirse ante sus palabras y solo evita verla - Que te jodan Nichols - espeta - Jamás te he subestimado, he visto como peleas, eres capaz de matar a cualquier idiota que se te cruze en el camino.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste ?! - ella pierde la poca cordura que le quedaba - ¿Por qué me dejaste ganar?

Robby duda en responder, ella nota como abre y cierra su boca un par de veces antes de susurrar - Tal vez solo quería perder - él se encoge de hombros y juega con el catéter del suero que está en su mano, durante unos segundos luce como un niño pequeño a punto de confesarle a su padre un secreto - No eres la única que está rota, si sabes eso no.

_Ambos estamos jodidos._

Ella no sabe cómo responder a eso.

Siempre supo que entre ella y el chico Keene había similitudes, es decir, ambos fueron abandonados por sus padres y la vida los trató como una mierda.

Ambos eran pedazos rotos de un mismo espejo.

Pero Tory siempre supo que él era mejor que ella.

Robby se arrepintió de lo que le hizo a Miguel, ella lo sabe, puede verlo en sus ojos cada vez que ambos chicos se cruzan.

Ese milisegundo en que Robby desvía la mirada con culpa.

Ella jamás se ha arrepentido de lo que le hizo a Samantha, de hecho está segura que esa perra se lo merecía.

No son iguales.

Ella es una maldita psicópata.

Él solo es un chico con problemas familiares que necesita pertenecer a algo para sobrevivir.

— Un dólar por tus pensamientos — ella sacude la cabeza confundida cuando él vuelve a hablar — Olvídalo.

Tory abre la boca para decir algo, pero Robby la interrumpe — ¿Al menos me dirás que hiciste con Miguel para que terminaras ofreciéndote como comida para las serpientes?

_No lo hagas._

Ella se acerca a él y se vuelve a sentar a su lado, Robby espera una respuesta, un insulto o alguna reacción, pero Tory solo se queda callada.

Al diablo.

Ambos están jodidos.

— Prefiero mostrártelo — él no entiende a lo que se refiere.

Ella acorta la distancia y lo besa.

Besar a Robby Keene se siente como subir una montaña rusa, ella tiene muchas expectativas de lo que sucederá al llegar a la cima y no puede evitar pensar que tal vez cometió un error al subirse.

Entonces él le corresponde.

Y Tory se siente en caída libre.

Sabe que olvidó asegurar su cinturón y que el impacto probablemente acabé con ella.

Sabe que es un error.

_Pero se siente tan bien._

Ella no es la jodida Julieta y él tampoco es Romeo.

Ambos están lejos de ser una pareja romántica.

Tory aún siente cosas por Miguel y está casi segura que Robby también sigue enamorado de LaRusso.

Pero eso no importa ahora.

Porque ahora solo son ellos dos, en esa fría habitación de hospital, con el corazón roto por su pasado, son sólo dos chicos que buscan olvidarse de sus problemas.

Y eso es suficiente para ella, es suficiente y se deja envolver por el fuego que arde en su cuerpo mientras Robby toma su rostro para intensificar el beso.

Permite que el fuego la consuma por completo mientras el chico la toca.

Porque ella está rota y él también lo está, y nadie más que ellos mismos pueden arreglarse esta noche.

Él no es Miguel, y ella no es Samantha.

_Gracias a Dios por eso._

No se aman ni nada por el estilo.

Pero tampoco están usándose.

Ella prefiere pensar que Robby es un medio para olvidarse del dolor y todos los problemas de su vida.

Robby sale de la oscuridad y ella se permite alejarse del infierno.

_Solo unos segundos._

Ambos arden juntos durante ese beso.

El vacío dentro de ambos parece desaparecer.

Y durante unos minutos ellos saben que no están solos en este jodido mundo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, aclararé ciertas cosas. 
> 
> Primer punto, Robby y Tory son personajes complejos por todos sus problemas así que el hecho de que se hayan besado no quiere decir que ya sean pareja simplemente y tal como la misma Tory lo dijo, ambos ven en el otro un medio para olvidarse de sus demonios.
> 
> Lo cual no es del todo sano.
> 
> Segundo punto, la relación de Johnny y Robby va a seguir siendo difícil porque no se pueden borrar tantos años de ausencia de la noche a la mañana. 
> 
> Eso no quiere decir que no vayan a haber acercamientos a lo largo de la historia.
> 
> Tercer punto, la historia se va a poner muy oscura dentro de un par de capítulos así que prepárense. 
> 
> Por último quiero dejarles una pregunta al aire ¿Quién creen que gané el All Valley y por qué?
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí les mando fuerte abrazo y sigan cuidándose.
> 
> No leemos pronto.


	14. Se dice mucho de mí

_**Capítulo catorce: Se dice mucho de mí** _

Las mañanas nubladas siempre pusieron de mal humor a Tory Nichols.

Porque le recordaban al día en que su padre la abandonó sin razón alguna.

Todos los hombres de su vida lo han hecho.

Pero en serio creyó que Miguel era diferente.

_Tonta niña, tonta._

— ¿Solo agua? — la pregunta de su hermano pequeño le aprieta el corazón unos segundos, el dinero no es suficiente para comprar leche o algún cereal de esos que a él suele gustarle.

Tory suspira con un cansancio que jamás llegó a pensar que tendría — Prometo que la próxima semana te conseguiré algo mejor — le acerca su mochila y el niño asiente antes de beber el vaso — Ahora vete a la escuela si no quieres llegar tarde.

Él asiente y se despide de ella antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando ella se queda sola en el lugar no puede evitar golpear la pared con una frustración que la consume.

Siente que se volverá loca.

Toda su vida despreció a las personas ricas que tenían lujos y desperdiciaban su dinero comprando ropa y zapatos caros.

Tory jamás fue una chica de esas.

De hecho la mayoría de su ropa fue comprada en una tienda de cosas usadas.

Probablemente le perteneció a una niña rica que se hartó de ellos y decidió tirarlo a la basura.

La imagen de Sam LaRusso vuelve a atormentarla.

La perra egoísta que se atrevió a acusarla de ladrona solo porque ella consiguió una botella de alcohol en ese estúpido club de niños ricos.

Apuesta el poco dinero que tiene a que Samantha jamás supo lo que es pasar hambre.

Tener frío.

Estar sola.

Claro que no lo sabe.

¿Cómo podría siquiera esa niña saber lo que era la pobreza y la maldita desesperación de no poder llegar a fin de mes?

Se supone que Tory es una adolescente, lo último que debería estar en sus planes es qué va a cenar su hermano el día de mañana.

_Pero eso es lo único que ronda su cabeza._

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la hace saltar.

Tal vez su hermano olvidó algo y por eso volvió.

Ella suspira otra vez y prácticamente se arrastra hasta llegar a abrirla.

Robby Keene la recibe con una mirada incómoda.

La misma que los ha perseguido a ambos desde que cometieron el error de besarse hace solo veinticuatro horas.

Cruzaron la línea.

Jugaron con fuego.

¿Por qué ella no se siente culpable por eso?

— Hey — es todo lo que él dice, Tory solo se hace a un lado aún confundida por su aparición y el chico lo aprovecha para entrar y dejarse caer en uno de sus sofás.

El silencio termina por ponerla alerta.

— ¿No se supone qué aún te faltaban doce horas más en el hospital? — ella se atreve a preguntar y el chico niega antes de recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

Tory se da cuenta de que ha cruzado la línea.

Dejó que Robby entrará a su casa, le contó sobre su madre, le permitió estar en el funeral, lloró como una niña delante de él y para terminar, lo besó en el hospital.

Oh sí, ella ha cruzado la línea.

— Bien si no me lo vas a decir será mejor que te vayas — Tory camina a la puerta y la abre señalando la acción.

Robby la observa con detenimiento.

Ella desearía saber que cosas retorcidas pasan por su mente.

¿Él también recuerda lo que se dijeron después de besarse?

— Jamás me gustaron los hospitales — él se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, pero Tory sabe que está mintiendo, por eso decide darle una de sus miradas frías e indiferentes

De esas que le dicen _“Si no hablas ahora, no te quedarás”_

— Bien — él se rinde y muerde su lengua antes de decir — No quería volver a cruzarme con mi padre cuando me dieran de alta.

Ella sonríe de lado — ¿Entonces te escapaste?

Robby rueda los ojos con fastidio — No puedo creer que te sorprenda, es decir, Tory nos escabullimos en un jodido centro comercial con cámaras en cada esquina — él se levanta y camina hacia ella — Créeme escaparme del hospital fue un juego de niños.

La mirada en sus ojos la perturba.

Ella solo se queda quieta.

Robby acorta la distancia, ella no parpadea, solo lo mira fijamente.

Entonces él mueve su brazo y cierra la puerta detrás de ella — ¿El sensei Kreese ha dicho algo?

Tory suelta el aire que retenía por el tenso momento y aprovecha que él se aleja un poco para correr a la cocina y disimular que prepara algo.

— No — ella hace una mueca de disgusto cuando Robby vuelve a sentarse en el sofá — Pero Kyler me escribió anoche y dijo que Kreese quería hablar con nosotros.

Probablemente estén en problemas.

— Oh puedo imaginar lo que nos dirá — Robby se pone de pie otra vez y camina hacia ella, entonces nota que cojea del pie lastimado.

Había estado tan concentrada en sus reacciones que olvidó todo lo demás — Aún no ha sanado eso.

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación y Robby prefiere evitar verla esta vez — Sanará — suelta un suspiro, parece recordar algo y Tory esta a punto de preguntarle sobre eso — Nada me impedirá ganar el All Valley.

Ella muerde su lengua con fastidio — Claro, de seguro llegarás a la final — lo desafía, porque esa es la única forma en la que Robby Keene puede verla a ella.

Como su competencia.

Nada más.

— Te patearé el trasero las veces que sean necesarias Nichols — él le sigue el juego y ella se lo agradece mentalmente.

Es fácil ser la perra despiadada cuando su compañero colabora— Suerte con eso, apenas y puedes caminar sin ayuda y déjame recordarte que Miguel ya te ha ganado.

Ella recuerda como Aisha le contó sobre el All Valley de ese año, como Miguel consiguió la copa para Cobra Kai después de treinta y cuatro años, pero ella también le dijo sobre Robby Keene y como había peleado hasta el final aún con el hombro lastimado.

Y que de eso había salido una lección de Johnny Lawrence sobre la piedad y toda esa mierda.

Robby la ve con odio durante varios segundos, ella se suelta a reír y probablemente se vea como una completa loca — Patearé tu trasero Keene, y esta vez no pienso permitir que me toques para no caer, esta vez voy a patearte hasta que llores sangre.

Es una amenaza.

Él sonríe.

Su sonrisa le recuerda a los dibujos animados que solía ver con su hermano, le recuerda a la sonrisa que le daba ese estúpido tiburón a su presa antes de comérsela.

Ella no es la maldita presa.

— Vamos a ver quien cae primero ahora — su voz le causa escalofríos, pero ella lo disimula a la perfección.

Es un desafío.

Solo eso.   
  


Robby se alista para lo que sea que Kreese vaya a decirle apenas pone un pie en el dojo.

Los chicos de Cobra Kai voltean a verlo como si fuera un fantasma.

Tal vez lo sea.

Se ve como la mierda hoy y el dolor de la herida no lo hace sentir mejor.

Tal vez debió quedarse en el hospital.

Pero ya tuvo suficiente drama con su papá como para esperar por una segunda ronda.

— Keene — el sensei Kreese lo saluda y le hace la seña para que lo siga, nota como Tory está en su posición de siempre con el gi puesto y el cabello enredado igual que en la mañana.

Se ve salvaje.

Como esos animales que están camuflados en el bosque esperando a su presa, preparados para saltar y atacar letalmente al primer animal que aparezca.

Tal vez ella esté lista para matarlo después de lo que pasó en el hospital.

Eso justificaría lo incómoda que fue su conversación de hace unas horas.

— Me decepcionó mucho lo del bosque — Kreese arrastra las palabras mientras fuma uno de sus puros, Robby nota que Terry Silver no está en el dojo — Mostró piedad y subestimó a su compañera.

Robby mantiene su mirada fría y analiza las palabras de su sensei unos segundos — No subestimé a Tory — el hombre lo mira escéptico — Ella dio una buena pelea.

Kreese se sienta en el escritorio, el chillido de la silla moviéndose incrementa su dolor de cabeza — Yo vi algo distinto — Robby traga saliva cuando el hombre mayor saca de su cajón un arma — ¿Sabes que tipo es?

Él niega al instante.

¿Acaso va a matarlo aquí mismo, con sus estudiantes a tan solo unos metros?

Kresse lo apunta directamente — Es un revolver calibre 38, siete balas, fácil de conseguir, muy usado para asesinatos al paso y difícil de rastrear por la enorme cantidad de municiones que se venden ilegalmente — los afilados ojos del hombre atraviesan su cuerpo y el sonido que se produce al quitar el seguro le causa náuseas.

Pero él no baja la mirada.

Porque ya ha visto la muerte una vez y está listo para verla de nuevo.

Robby no tiene miedo a nada.

— Me preguntó si a la señorita Nichols le gustara este modelo — su garganta se seca cuando el hombre pronuncia el apellido de su compañera — Puedes irte Keene — su sensei señala la puerta de la oficina — Pero antes dile a Tory Nichols que venga.

La sangre se enfría en sus venas.

Este hombre sí que está loco.

— Sensei yo —

Kreese alza la voz al instante — Dije que le avises a Tory Nichols que la estoy esperando aquí

Robby muerde su lengua unos segundos antes de asentir.

El camino de regreso al salón de entrenamiento se le hace eterno y para cuando llega al lado de su compañera no encuentra las palabras correctas para decirle.

Tory lo mira intrigada — ¿Me dirás que pasó? — ella se burla levemente — Saliste viéndote peor que cuando entraste.

Robby se traga su orgullo cuando susurra — Kreese quiere verte — ella deja de sonreír y su rostro se contrae por la preocupación, tal vez incluso llega a ver miedo, entonces él no puede evitar decirle — Tiene un arma.

Tory abre los ojos.

Su sorpresa solo dura unos segundos antes de recuperar su postura fría y caminar hacia la oficina.

Él solo espera que Kreese no esté lo suficientemente trastornado como para usar esa arma.

Tal vez su padre tenía razón.

Tal vez Kreese no sea quién él pensó que sería.

Como sea.

Intenta ignorar ese pensamiento golpeando uno de los sacos de box mientras espera a la chica.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se pasa en eso.

Solo sabe que cuando Tory cruza el umbral de la puerta algo ha cambiado en ella.

Ve esa mirada vacía que tenía el día de la escuela antes de golpear a Samantha.

Esa mirada desquiciada.

Robby trata de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir por qué sabe que solo basta un paso en falso para que la chica lo mande a la mierda.

— ¿Me dirás que te dijo Kreese para que ahora te veas como la versión femenina de Norman Bates? — su pregunta sarcástica no es suficiente y ella solo lo observa con una intensidad que no logra reconocer.

Él no se rinde esta vez — ¿Te amenazó con el arma?

Tory tensa su mandíbula, él puede verlo, hay algo mal con la chica — Kreese me dijo la verdad — su voz es firme y sus ojos afilados e indiferentes lo incomodan — Eres débil

Sus palabras causan que la sangre hierva en sus venas.

Él no es débil.

— Por dejarte ganar — Robby se defiende casi por instinto — Somos Cobra Kai, no los malditos sicarios Tory, la prueba de las serpientes fue desquiciado incluso para mí.

Ella no dice nada y ve a ambos lados, cuando comprueba que hay varios alumnos viéndolos, ella decide jalarlo hacia la salida, no se detiene hasta llegar al callejón y procede a verificar que no hay nadie a su alrededor, entonces lo suelta.

— Kreese dijo que mostraste piedad y que probablemente lo vuelvas a hacer en All Valley — ella susurra, el desdén en su mirada y la forma en que aprieta ambos puños le confirma que está enojada — Está decepcionado de mí por aprovecharme de eso y por no acabar la pelea.

Tory sacude su cabeza, pero no se detiene al hablar — Solo respóndeme algo — ella lo ve fijamente, él desea saber que pasa por su retorcida cabeza — Si te toca pelear con Samantha LaRusso ¿Serías capaz de acabar la pelea o mostraras piedad y te dejarás ganar por esa perra solo porque aún te gusta?

Robby no encuentra las palabras para decir.

Ella sonríe y puede ver la decepción brillar en sus ojos — Eres débil, aún te importa esa perra, incluso después de todo lo que te hizo, Kreese tiene razón, no puedo confiar en ti.

La última oración es demasiado para él, así que decide devolver el ataque — ¿Tú lo harías? — ella finge no entender a qué se refiere — Si llegas a enfrentarte a Miguel ¿Acabarías la pelea o también serías la chica débil que fuiste conmigo ayer?

A diferencia de él, ella no duda en responder — Lo haría, lo que pasó en el bosque es distinto, no soy asesina, pero eso que importa verdad — ella chasquea su lengua ofendida y cruza los brazos — Todo el mundo ya piensa que lo soy, porque no habría de matarte a ti o a Miguel, mejor aún porque no podría matar a Sam LaRusso, de hecho quise hacerlo, dos veces y en las dos ella ganó, pero te juro por la memoria de mi madre que no me ganará una tercera vez — la convicción de sus palabras le causa escalofríos, el fuego que brilla en sus ojos le confirma que habla en serio.

Robby intenta decir algo para calmar lo que sea que haya encendido ese interruptor psicópata en su compañera — Ya ganaste una vez Tory, en Encino Oaks ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella se ríe con frialdad — Claro, pero no acabe la pelea ¿Recuerdas? — ella devuelve el golpe — Mostré piedad.

Robby alza un poco la voz — No — suelta un suspiro de frustración al ver como la chica prefiere mirar a otro lado — Fuiste humana Tory, no haberle roto la tráquea a Sam no fue mostrar piedad, fue ser lógica e inteligente porque habrías terminado en prisión por eso.

— Fuí humana, claro, la madre Teresa de Calcuta estaría orgullosa de mí por serlo — la ironía de sus palabras le demuestra que no irán a ningún lado, él levanta las manos rendido.

— Bien si eso quieres, te lo doy, eres una maldita psicópata Tory y creo que Kreese solo está usando eso para convertirte en su arma ¿Y sabes qué? — él hace una pausa y ella ahora si voltea a verlo — Tú se lo estás permitiendo, porque estás tan desesperada en demostrar que eres mejor que Sam para darte cuenta de que esa es la razón por la que ella siempre gana, no es que sea mejor que tú, Tory tú eres la única que se está saboteando, esa es la razón.

Ella está sorprendida por su confesión.

Los ojos brillantes por una furia que no puede explicar se van apagando apenas él acaba de hablar.

Tory abre la boca para decir algo, pero se queda en el aire cuando ve a alguien detrás de él.

Robby ruega a todos que no sea quien está pensando.

— Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí — la voz de su antiguo sensei lo hace maldecir internamente.

Debió saber que este día estaba lejos de mejorar.

Debió saberlo.

Porque está vez no solo es Daniel Larusso intentando convencerlo otra vez.

Está vez su padre también está aquí dándole esa mirada de decepción y arrepentimiento de la que Robby ya está harto.

Busca en la chica una ayuda para salir de esa situación.

Pero ella solo rueda los ojos y vuelve a entrar al dojo.

Sí.

Tal vez Kreese debió dispararle para ahorrar todo esto.

Porque Robby está lejos de querer una conversación padre-hijo con estos hombres.


	15. Entre el deber y el hacer

_**Capítulo quince: Entre el deber y el hacer** _

Robby mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y rueda los ojos antes de acercarse a los hombres.

— El sensei Kreese los echará de aquí si llega a verlos — esboza una sonrisa de superioridad al ver como su padre aprieta los puños al oír a su propio hijo mencionar el nombre de su enemigo.

De verdad está disfrutándolo.

— Nos avisaron que te escapaste de la clínica — Daniel toma la iniciativa al hablar y avanza unos pasos para quedar delante de él — ¿Estás bien?

Claro.

Su padre terminó contándole todo a su ahora nuevo amigo.

Que irónica es la vida.

Recuerda que Daniel LaRusso le dijo todas esas palabras tan crueles cuando encontró a Sam en la casa de su padre.

La forma en como trato despectivamente a su progenitor.

Ahora son los mejores amigos.

Robby casi se suelta a reír.

Casi.

— Sigo vivo — él se encoge de hombros, puede saborear la amargura en la punta de su lengua, solo quiere que esta tortura acabe pronto.

Esta vez es el turno de su padre de intervenir — Robby, solo queremos hablar contigo.

Daniel asiente dándole la razón — El accidente con las serpientes fue obra de Kreese ¿Cierto?

Robby no muestra ninguna reacción, mantiene la fría mirada sobre ambos hombres antes de mover su peso hacia la derecha, apoyándose en el pie herido.

El dolor le recuerda que esto es real.

Que su padre y su ex sensei están aquí, delante de él, buscando una sola señal para atacar a Kresse.

Él no piensa dársela.

Aunque Kreese sea un psicópata con métodos peligrosos para cualquiera, Robby no es un traidor, no piensa delatar a su sensei solo porque ellos se lo piden.

Las palabras de Tory siguen en su cabeza.

_“El sensei Kreese tenía razón, no puedo confiar en ti”_

Robby le demostrará a Tory que ella estaba equivocada con eso.

— No es algo que a ustedes les interesé — él suspira con fastidio y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho — Pero sí esa es la única forma que tengo para que dejen de molestarme, pues se los diré — ambos asienten casi saboreando una victoria, Robby muerde su lengua para no burlarse de ellos.

Esto tiene que ser creíble.

— Fue mi culpa — él se encoge de hombros restándole importancia — Decidí ir al bosque para entrenar con Tory y nos alejamos demasiado, una serpiente apareció de la nada y lo demás es historia conocida.

Daniel parece creerle, pero su padre es más listo, es como si Johnny supiera algo que él no sabe.

A Robby poco le importa.

— La serpiente que te mordió no es originaria de América — Johnny alza una ceja cuestionándolo — ¿No vas a decirnos la verdad?

Robby rueda los ojos — Esa es la verdad, si no la quieren creer es su problema — él se gira sobre su eje — Ya tuve suficiente de ambos.

— Robby espera — Daniel casi grita evitando que él siga avanzando, aun así no se gira para verlo — Sabes que siempre habrá un lugar para ti en Miyagi Do.

Esta vez él sí se ríe — Lo que sea.

Nadie más dice nada.

Él solo espera que esa sea la última vez que ellos lo busquen.   
  
  
  


Samantha ve su teléfono una y otra vez esperando algún mensaje de su papá que le informe el estado de Robby.

Todos estaban entrenando en el dojo cuando Johnny Lawrence salió corriendo como un loco del lugar.

Pasaron veinticuatro horas para que ellos se enteraran de la razón.

Robby estaba en el hospital.

Su papá se lo contó.

Y Sam de verdad quiso ir a verlo, pero antes de que pueda poner un pie en el auto, Johnny avisó que Robby se había escapado.

Desde entonces no han sabido nada.

Su papá postergó el entrenamiento unas horas para que él y Johnny fueran en busca de Robby.

Sam sabe en el fondo que nada de lo que ellos le digan al chico lo hará regresar.

Hay algo en Robby que se ha quebrado.

Lo vio en su mirada el día que Cobra Kai atacó Encino Oaks.

El Robby que conocía se había ido.

— Esto es una pérdida de tiempo — Hawk ruge desde su lugar, Demetri a su lado rueda los ojos y prefiere ignorarlo.

Sam no puede.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — ella se pone de pie y camina hacia él — ¿Por qué siempre te quejas de nuestra alianza y consideras las enseñanzas de mi padre un desperdicio de tu tiempo?

Miguel la sujeta por la muñeca al ver la mirada en sus ojos.

Ella está enojada.

Con Miguel.

Con Tory.

Con Hawk.

Pero el primero es su ex enamorado, aún lo quiere, así que no puede permitirse pelear con él, además Miguel siempre la ha apoyado con Miyagi Do y fue el intermediario entre Johnny Lawrence y su papá.

Tory es otra historia, Sam de verdad quiere pelear con ella y hacer que se trague toda su basura, ella no es una princesa, es una luchadora y no va a permitir que la rubia siga causándole más traumas.

Está harta de Tory.

Pero no puede atacarla.

No hasta All Valley.

Con Hawk es distinto, él ha estado provocándola desde el primer segundo que puso un pie en este lugar, y Sam ya está cansada de soportarlo.

— Oh vamos princesa — ella saborea la bilis al subir por su garganta cuando el chico la desafía llamándola por el mismo apodo que Tory solía usar — Todos aquí deberíamos estar entrenando, pero no, estamos sentados como unos idiotas esperando a que tu padre y el sensei Lawrence terminen su inútil búsqueda de llegar al corazón de Robby Keene — su voz destila rabia y veneno — Es una mierda, ese es mi problema.

Sam aprieta los puños — Nadie te obliga a estar aquí — ella se suelta de Miguel y cierra la distancia con Hawk, Demetri murmura algo, pero ella no lo escucha, está concentrada en los afilados ojos del chico — Si es demasiado para ti, ahí está la puerta.

El silencio que los invade después de sus palabras es estremecedor.

Hawk lo corta al hacer un sonido con su boca, como si lo que la chica acababa de decirle fuera insignificante — Estoy aquí porque Miguel me lo pidió y yo acepté, estoy aquí por Johnny Lawrence, estoy aquí porque Colmillo de Águila me dio una segunda oportunidad para redimirme y ser mejor — el chico se pone de pie, Sam no mentirá al decir que se sintió intimidada — No estoy aquí por ti LaRusso, porque siendo sinceros, no me agradas, incluso tu padre me agrada, pero tú, eres insoportable, siempre creyéndote mejor que todos en este lugar solo por tener los valores “correctos” y la pasividad de un bonsái — él esboza una sonrisa fría e indiferente — Y me voy a quedar ¿Sabes por qué? Porque quiero más que nadie que Kreese reciba su merecido al igual que Robby Keene y todos los jodidos Cobra Kai y tú deberías querer lo mismo.

A estas alturas ya todos son testigos de su discusión con Hawk.

Él la señala con su dedo índice — Ese chico del que tanto te preocupas ahora, es el maldito loco que dejó paralítico a Miguel y si tanto amas a Miguel como vas por ahí gritándolo debería importarte, debería importarte que Robby Keene reciba su castigo porque pasar seis meses en el Juvie no es nada.

Las últimas dos líneas las dicen gritando, es evidente que está enfadado.

Sam también lo está.

Pero sus palabras la lastiman.

Robby es el chico por él que Miguel sufrió tanto.

¿Tan mal está ella por preocuparse por él?

La furia se disipa y es reemplazada por tristeza, Sam retrocede unos pasos conmocionada.

Hawk escupe — ¿Oh, ahora vas a llorar? — él rueda los ojos fastidiado y coge su mochila — He terminado con tu drama LaRusso.

Hawk se va del dojo y nadie dice nada más.

Ni siquiera Miguel.

Tal vez él también cree que ella está mal.

Tal vez a él también le lastimó que Samantha se siga preocupando por el chico que lo dejó en coma.

Sam solo desea en su interior que su padre llegue pronto.   
  
  
  


Tory tararea una canción de rock mientras prepara la cena.

Es un método de distracción para evitar pensar en todo lo que pasó hoy.

Su vida se ha vuelto tan complicada desde que llegó a este lugar.

No.

Desde que entró a Cobra Kai.

Conoció a Miguel, él fue su novio, la engaño con Sam LaRusso, ella armó la pelea en la escuela, la expulsaron, tuvo que tomar dos trabajos, conoció a Robby Keene, lo dejó entrar a su vida, él le enseñó a robar, ella le enseñó su lugar favorito, su madre falleció, armó otra pelea en Encino Oaks, el funeral, Robby siendo humano con ella, el bosque, las serpientes, el beso.

El beso.

Tory instintivamente se lleva las manos a sus labios.

Aún puede sentir el fuego quemándola viva.

Aún siente la adrenalina en sus venas, la sangre bombeando su corazón con rapidez, las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose por el cabello del chico, las manos de él aferrándose a la cintura de ella.

No.

Tory sacude su cabeza con fuerza para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente.

El sonido de la tetera hirviendo la ayuda a distraerse.

Aún tiene las palabras de Kreese rondando su cabeza.

La imagen del arma apuntando a su cabeza mientras él habla sobre cómo ella fue débil y no pudo acabar la pelea.

De como una cobra no sobrevive si no asesina a su rival.

A veces se pregunta porque está haciendo eso.

Porque sigue en Cobra Kai.

¿Tan fuerte es su odio hacia Sam LaRusso y Miyagi Do?

No puede responder su pregunta, el sonido de la puerta vuelve a llamar su atención.

Ella suspira con cansancio lista para rechazar a Robby Keene.

Pero él no es quién está afuera.

La piel se le eriza al ver al propietario de su casa, de pie, con esa sonrisa perversa que le provoca náuseas.

Tory tiene que resistir las ganas de vomitar al verlo.

— Ya es fin de mes — el hombre se apoya en el umbral de la puerta, ella tira de la manija para poner espacio entre ellos — Mira ya te he dejado pasar dos meses, niña, pero no habrá una tercera oportunidad.

Tory aprieta su agarre en la puerta.

— ¿Dinero o calle? — él sonríe retorcidamente mostrando sus dientes amarillos — Esta vez tu abuelo no te salvará.

Claro.

Kreese.

Tory muerde su lengua y rebusca en los bolsillos de su chaqueta el dinero que siempre lleva a todos lados.

— Ten — ella le lanza los billetes y el hombre a duras penas logra atraparlo en el aire — Arregla la maldita electricidad y déjame en paz.

Él levanta una ceja y relame sus labios, Tory hace una mueca de asco — Ya sabes que sí no tienes con que pagarme muñequita, mi oferta sigue disponible — él intenta acariciarla, pero ella agarra su mano y la retuerce — ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Suéltame ya, maldita loca!

Ella lo hace no sin antes verlo con todo el veneno que puede reunir.

Cierra la puerta con fuerza y golpea la pared para liberar la furia que se acumula en sus venas.

Los nudillos de su mano derecha se exponen en carne viva por esa acción.

Pero Tory no siente dolor.

Todo lo que hay dentro de ella es rabia.

La puerta vuelve a sonar y ella maldice decidida a esta vez si golpear al pervertido propietario.

No le importa terminar en el Juvie por eso.

Lo vale.

Con un reflejo que jamás pensó tener, Tory abre la puerta y lleva su puño al rostro del tipo.

El golpe jamás llega.

Porque el hombre delante de ella, no es nadie más que Robby Keene.

Quién esquiva su puño a una velocidad sobrenatural.

— Joder Tory — el chico la observa con una mezcla de adrenalina y fascinación — Sabía que estabas loca, pero esto es demasiado.

Ella no se ríe del estúpido intento de bromear que tiene Robby.

— Oye vengo en paz — él levanta las manos para demostrar su “inocencia”, Tory solo rueda los ojos — Nos debemos una charla.

Él se hace espacio y entra a su casa.

Ella cierra la puerta con fuerza a propósito para hacerle saber que está a una sola palabra de estallar.

Ha tenido suficiente por un día.

— Lo que sea que Kreese haya dicho no importa Tory — la seriedad en su voz hace que ella pueda relajarse un poco — Dijiste que no podías confiar en mí, pero te equivocaste.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no levantaste la banderita blanca con tu padre y el LaRusso mayor? — ella ríe mordazmente y pasa a concentrarse en servirle la cena a su hermano — No te habló sobre esa mierda del perdón y el camino correcto.

Robby rueda los ojos, fastidiado por sus palabras — Oh claro, ahora somos mejores amigos, fíjate que el fin de semana iré a tomar el té con Miguel y mi papá.

De acuerdo.

Ella debe aceptar que imaginarse eso en su cabeza es divertido y retorcido al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Entonces no dijiste nada? — Tory tantea el terreno con precaución, sabe que cualquier información que Robby le dé tarde o temprano tendrá que comunicársela al sensei Kreese.

Robby niega casi indignado por la acusación — No soy un traidor.

Ella asiente.

Una sonrisa se planta en su rostro casi instintivamente — Bueno, entonces puedes quedarte.

Su conciencia le dice que está mal.

Debería botarlo de su casa.

Pero no puede.

¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Robby suelta un suspiro casi aliviado — Pensé que me echarías de aquí como un perro — él deja caer su mochila en la encimera de su cocina — Si te soy sincero, no me siento seguro durmiendo en el dojo luego de que Kreese me apuntará con un revólver directo a mi puta cabeza.

Tory asiente casi por hermetismo.

Su hermano sale de su habitación y ella no tiene la oportunidad de decirle a Robby que ella también fue amenazada por su sensei.

— ¿Tenemos nuevo invitado? — su hermano bromea y ella le lanza una mirada fría para que guarde silencio, Tom no le hace caso y sigue buscando incomodarla — Es más guapo que tu anterior novio.

Robby se ríe, ella solo golpea los cubiertos contra la pared, el sonido es suficiente para que su hermano está vez si le tenga miedo.

— Guardaré silencio por mi bien — el chico le susurra a Robby, ella claramente puede escucharlos, pero prefiere concentrarse en su comida — Mi hermana es capaz de ponerle nueces a mi comida en venganza, yo soy alérgico a ellas.

Tory rueda los ojos ante lo dramático que es su hermano.

Ella sería incapaz de hacer eso.

Aunque podría esconder sus cómics durante una semana por haberla avergonzado ante Robby.

Sí.

Hará eso.   
  
  


Robby no recuerda la última vez que cenó junto a alguien más.

Los meses en el Juvie se sienten como años en él.

Es ahora cuando entiende que lo único que él tenía también se le fue arrebatado.

Su libertad.

Un nuevo recuerdo para atormentarlo en sus pesadillas.

— ¿Tan buena estaba mi comida que te dejó sin palabras? — Tory se burla de él mientras recoge los platos, su hermano ya se marchó a su habitación.

Ahora solo son ellos dos de nuevo.

Él aclara su garganta un poco antes de hablar — Pienso pagarte por esto y por pasar la noche aquí.

Tory alza una de sus cejas — Sabes que acabas de sonar como si yo fuese una prostituta — sus mejillas se vuelven rojas ante las palabras de su compañera — Mientras no lo comentes con nadie no hay problema.

_— Especialmente con Kreese — piensa ella, pero no lo dice en voz alta._

Robby asiente sin ningún problema, aun así deja un billete de veinte dólares en la encimera de su mesa y se aleja hacia el sofá.

Tory podría ser orgullosa, pero tampoco es que haga caridad.

Si Robby insiste tanto en pagarle no tiene por qué rechazarlo.

Después de todo, ella le dio comida y alojamiento.

Nadie lo haría gratis.

Menos aquí.

— ¿Quieres una? — el chico le ofrece una de sus tantas pastillas de Valium que toma para dormir.

Tory vacila unos segundos antes de caminar hace él y tomarla — ¿Funciona?

Robby se encoge de hombros — Depende de lo que quieras — él deja de verla para fijarse en su ventana — Si quieres dormir funciona, pero no te quita las pesadillas, eso solo te lo quita la terapia y obviamente ninguno de los dos piensa ir a alguna.

— Salud por eso — ella imita su acción y traga la pastilla — ¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?

Robby se ríe levemente — Eso también depende, si nunca lo has tomado toma una hora a lo mucho, pero en mi caso, tal vez sea necesario que tome una más — el chico se encoge de hombros con desinterés antes de tragarse otra pastilla.

Tory analiza sus palabras.

— ¿No tienes miedo de ser dependiente de esto? — su pregunta parece incomodar un poco al chico, pero ella no se retracta.

Robby duda unos segundos antes de responder — Sinceramente no me importa, mientras me haga dormir, estoy bien, además, al final de nuestras vidas todos somos adictos a algo, puede ser bueno o malo, pero lo somos.

En su mente Tory acepta que él tiene razón.

Ella es adicta al dolor.

Todas las cicatrices de su pelea con LaRusso han sanado solas, jamás tomó ningún analgésico, ni siquiera fue al hospital la vez que rodó por las escaleras de la escuela luego que Sam la pateara.

Ella considera que se merece ese dolor, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a esa perra.

Se lo merece por perder.

— Ganaré el All Valley — la convicción en los ojos del chico la hace asentir casi por instinto — Y luego me iré de este lugar.

— ¿Qué hay de Cobra Kai? — ella pregunta a la defensiva — Vas a usar nuestro nombre para el torneo y luego simplemente renuncias.

Robby maldice entre dientes — Ambos ganaríamos, Kreese obtendrá su ansiada venganza hacia mi padre y el señor LaRusso, yo conseguiré el triunfo por el que estoy luchando desde hace un año, es simple, creí que lo entenderías.

Tory chasquea la lengua molesta — ¿Crees que Kreese te dejará ir? — ella ríe fríamente y cruza sus brazos alejándose un poco del chico — Aunque estás fantaseando mucho, primero tienes que ganar y para eso falta mucho.

— Lo haré — Robby no duda — O moriré en el intento.

La seriedad de sus palabras le causan escalofríos, pero ella los disimula a la perfección.

— Bien — Tory acepta, su mirada se suaviza unos segundos — Pero prométeme que no vas a cambiar de bando a último minuto por alguna revelación de Miyagi Do.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué pide eso.

Algo dentro de ella le dice que Robby no lo haría.

Pero no debe subestimar los sentimientos que él sigue teniendo por Samantha y está segura que sí esa niñita le llora un poco, Robby es capaz de traicionarlos.

— Hawk lo hizo a último minuto — ella destila el odio cuando nombra al chico que antes fue su amigo — Nunca se lo pienso perdonar — Tory lo observa fijamente — Te dejé entrar a mi vida, Kreese te adoptó como su hijo, sé que no te llevas con Kyler y los demás, pero te han sido leales, Miyagi Do dice que estamos podridos, pero eso no es verdad.

Prácticamente le pide que los elija.

Necesita creer que Robby no va a traicionarlos.

— Kreese se metió a tu cabeza — Robby susurra analizando sus palabras, Tory no está contenta con su respuesta.

— Tienes dudas — ella masculla amargamente mientras vuelve a poner distancia — ¿Qué es lo que quieres Robby?

El chico duda varios segundos en responder.

Tory jamás fue una persona paciente.

— Ya te lo dije — él acorta la distancia — Quiero ganar el All Valley.

Tory no retrocede — ¿Siendo Cobra Kai?

Está vez Robby la mira decidido — Sí, elegí Cobra Kai, no por Kreese, o por ti — _mentiroso, grita su conciencia, pero él decide ignorarlo_ — Lo elegí porque fue el único lugar donde sentí que pertenecía después de pasar por el infierno que viví en el Juvie — su voz es ronca y tiene que aclarar su garganta antes de susurrar — Porque mostrar piedad y solo usar el karate para defenderme me provocó contusiones y costillas rotas, hasta que Kreese llego y me dijo que atacará primero, gané, gané la pelea y se sintió bien.

Tory no puede evitar sonreír levemente, Robby aprovecha eso para terminar solo a centímetros de ella.

— Y respondiendo a tu pedido — el chico fija sus ojos verdes en los avellanas de ella — Te prometo que no traicionaré a Cobra Kai, porque si hay algo que aprendí de ti, aparte de que eres un poco sociopáta e impulsiva — ella rueda los ojos ante sus palabras — Es que eres leal Tory Nichols, y es difícil encontrar personas así en este retorcido mundo.

Es suficiente para ella.

Es suficiente para él.

Le cree.

Sus ojos son tan sinceros como para mentirle tan fríamente.

Ella le cree.   
  



	16. Todo es mejor si solo es de dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada disculparme con los seguidores de esta historia por tardar en actualizar, mis clases ya empezaron y cada día tengo menos tiempo libre.
> 
> Prometo no dejarlos varados mucho tiempo porque realmente disfruto escribir Feel.

_**Capítulo Dieciséis: Todo es mejor si solo es de dos** _

Las semanas de entrenamiento previo al encuentro en All Valley son intensas y completamente agotadoras para Tory.

Terry Silver cada día supera más sus expectativas de psicopatía.

Por eso no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando no se encuentra con nada más que un simple televisor al entrar al dojo.

No hay sacos de box cubiertos de clavos que todos deben golpear al menos una vez para seguir siendo parte de Cobra Kai.

_“No existe dolor en este dojo”_

No hay sogas para que los cuelguen de cabeza durante horas.

_“No existen débiles de mente en Cobra Kai”_

Tory aún puede sentir el dolor punzante de sus manos heridas y la debilidad en sus piernas por la falta de sangre que no llegó a ellas.

— No entiendo su estrategia — Robby susurra colocándose a su lado mientras masajea su cuello — ¿Quieren hacernos más fuertes o quieren matarnos?

Ella se ríe mordazmente — Cualquiera de las dos opciones siento que pasará pronto.

Robby quiere responder, pero es interrumpido por Kreese y Silver, quienes salen de su oficina.

El hombre de cabello oscuro camina hacia el televisor, y coloca una cinta en el reproductor.

— All Valley 1984 — al fin habla mientras reproduce la cinta adelantando algunas partes, llegan a la parte de la pelea final y Tory tiene que disimular la sorpresa que la embarga cuando descubre que los competidores son Daniel LaRusso y Johnny Lawrence.

Se acerca a Robby para susurrarle al oído — ¿Sabías que tu padre había peleado ese año con LaRusso?

Por su reacción es evidente que sí lo sabía, él se cruza de brazos y suspira con aburrimiento — La vida entera de mi papá gira en torno a esa derrota.

Ella se permite sonreír levemente ante sus palabras — Cállate, no quiero spoilers.

Kreese carraspea al darse cuenta de la pequeña charla que sus alumnos mantienen y Tory agacha la cabeza avergonzada por su severa mirada.

— Ese hombre que ustedes ven ahí, fue mi mejor alumno, ganó dos veces seguidas el All Valley — Kreese camina evaluando a cada uno de sus alumnos, su mirada fría recorre el lugar — Y perdió la pelea contra un novato entrenado por un viejo loco.

El rencor que desdeña en sus palabras hace evidente que aún no ha superado esa derrota.

— Quiero que vean la pelea y me digan en qué falló — Kreese le da play a la grabación y los sucesos de ese día invaden las pupilas de Tory mientras trata de encontrar algo para decir.

Solo ve a dos tipos peleando, hasta que Daniel hace una patada ridícula y derrota al padre de su amigo.

Nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Alguien me dirá cuál fue el error que le costó la victoria a Johnny Lawrence? — Kresse los desafía.

Robby alza la mano y ella tiene que reprimir una risa al ver como parece que están en una escuela.

Una escuela oscura y retorcida en donde los maestros cuelgan a sus alumnos de cabeza.

— Keene — es Silver quien le da la señal de que prosiga con su idea.

Robby vacila unos segundos, ella puede notar la incomodidad que tiene al referirse a su propio padre — Johnny estaba desconcentrado, no estaba preparado para evitar esa patada y no supo reaccionar a tiempo.

Kreese asiente, Kyler imita a Robby alzando su mano.

Hay una especie de seguridad en ese idiota que no conocía.

Kyler es el tipo de persona presumida y con dinero que no resistiría el maltrato de alguien más.

Pero se ha quedado todo este tiempo y ha cumplido cada reto que Silver propuso estas semanas.

Hay algo más ahí.

Solo que no puede verlo.

— Johnny lucía perturbado sensei — Kyler esboza una sonrisa de superioridad al ver como Kreese asiente convencido de su respuesta — Psicológicamente LaRusso estaba mejor preparado.

Ella nota como Robby rueda los ojos y se apoya en la pared.

— Ambas respuestas tienen algo de razón — Kreese alza la voz a pesar de que solo son siete chicos los que quedan en Cobra Kai.

No todos están dispuestos a obedecer las locuras de Silver.

— ¿Ahora entienden lo que he estado haciendo estas semanas? — Kreese recibe el crédito de las acciones de su amigo, pero a este no parece importarle — No solo deben ser fuertes físicamente — él lleva su mano derecha a la cabeza — Si esto está mal, no llegarán muy lejos en el torneo.

— _¿Por eso nos obligó a golpear un saco de box lleno de clavos? — ella no es capaz de decirlo en voz alta._

El silencio invade el lugar unos segundos, el hombre aprovecha eso para repartirles unos discos — Quiero que vayan a sus casas y vean este torneo una y otra vez, quiero que memoricen cada movimiento que Daniel LaRusso llevó a cabo ese día, quiero que sueñen con esa pelea — se detiene y gira para verlos — ¡¿Me entendieron?!

— Sí, sensei.  
  


Robby espera a que Tory termine de cambiarse para reunirse con ella en la puerta.

Kyler está a su lado como un chicle.

Él no está seguro de que quiere ese chico de él o de Tory.

Aunque se le hace evidente que el asunto no es con él cuando ve cómo su amiga atraviesa el umbral de la puerta y una estúpida sonrisa se planta en la cara del asiático.

— Hey Nichols — Kyler la intercepta y pone su brazo rodeando los hombros de Tory, ella solo rueda los ojos frustrada y asegura el agarre a su mochila.

Robby permanece en silencio a su lado.

— ¿Adivina qué? — él deja de insistir cuando nota que ella no dirá nada — Aprobé Trigonometría y mi padre me recompensó con entradas para el concierto de Dee Snider de esta noche.

Tory esta vez sí se suelta de su agarre y pone distancia.

Robby sonríe involuntariamente.

— Tengo que irme a trabajar Kyler — ella dice lo obvio y se cruza de brazos — Algo que definitivamente tú no sabes qué es.

Kyler hace una mueca, parece no querer rendirse.

Robby decide intervenir — Ya la oíste — él aprovecha para provocar al chico, pasa sus manos abrazando a Tory de la misma manera que Kyler lo hizo la primera vez.

Kyler masculla entre dientes un insulto y se gira para irse.

Él no la suelta hasta que ella lo golpea — No tenías que hacer eso — él se queja.

Tory se encoge de hombros.

Ambos comienzan a caminar con destino al restaurante donde ella trabaja.

— De hecho no suena tan mal — él no entiende a qué se refiere su amiga — Lo del concierto.

Robby se toma unos minutos para procesar lo que ella acaba de decir — ¿No tienes que trabajar?

Tory muerde su lengua unos segundos, parece pensar en algo, puede ver como el brillo abandona sus ojos — Sí, tienes razón, olvídalo es estúpido.

Hay algo más que ella no está diciéndole.

Él se detiene en medio del camino y la obliga a verlo — ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Tory suspira con cansancio, vacila un poco en responderle, al final parece rendirse y solo mira fijamente hacia otro lado — Solo... no quiero quedarme en casa esta noche — ella cruza sus brazos y duda sobre si seguir o no — Mi hermano se quedará en casa de uno de sus amigos.

Robby asiente — ¿Planeas aceptar la invitación de Kyler?

— ¡Claro que no! — la rapidez con la que contesta le confirma que no le pasa nada con ese chico — Pensaba algo más arriesgado.

Hay una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro que la hace lucir un poco loca — ¿Qué opinas de colarnos?

Robby niega divertido — Colarnos a un concierto de unos tipos que ni siquiera he escuchado en mi vida — él retrocede unos pasos — Creo que paso.

— Oh vamos, es rock, a todo el mundo le gusta el rock — ella vuelve a insistir.

— Soy más de Nirvana — Robby se encoge de hombros y recibe como respuesta un golpe en el brazo por parte de ella.

— Nirvana era una banda de rock, idiota — Tory rueda los ojos frustrada, está a unas palabras de patear algo.

Robby se rinde y levanta las manos para evitar otro golpe — De acuerdo, vamos a ese estúpido concierto, pero si resulta ser malo, tú tendrás que acompañarme a limpiar el dojo.

Ella hace una mueca de asco.

Robby tuvo que limpiar ese lugar luego de que el piso quedara manchado de sangre en el entrenamiento del saco de box y los clavos.

Lo hace porque él no paga por las clases.

Tory tampoco paga, pero ese es un trato especial que Kreese tiene con ella a cambio de su lealtad.

Tory ha mantenido a los pocos chicos que quedan en Cobra Kai unidos bajo el lema de que solo faltan unas pocas semanas para desquitarse toda esa rabia con los chicos de Miyagi Do.

Robby no pasa desapercibido que cada día son menos.

No todos soportan las pruebas psicópatas de Kreese y Silver.

— Bien — ella acepta no tan convencida — Te espero en mi casa a las nueve, más te vale llegar.

Tory se despide de él con un saludo informal y cruza la calle hacia el restaurante.

— _Suena como una cita — él piensa._  
  


Miguel recibe el vaso con cerveza que Hawk le alcanzó, Demetri a su costado explica cómo probablemente deban alejarse un poco de los parlantes si no quieren que sus tímpanos exploten en el coro de la canción.

— No seas una nena — Hawk le responde mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida y abraza a su amigo — Este es el mejor lugar para rockear las canciones de Dee.

Demetri no parece seguro de eso.

— Se supone que no debe haber bebidas alcohólicas — Miguel se ríe de la cara que pone Hawk cuando el señor LaRusso los regaña.

Sí.

Tuvieron que traer a sus senseis de chaperones.

— ¡Papá! — Samantha le pide avergonzada — Solo es una cerveza.

El señor LaRusso le da una mirada severa y se gira buscando al sensei Johnny.

— ¿Dónde está Johnny? — la pregunta de Daniel se responde al instante cuando el hombre aludido aparece con una botella de cerveza en la mano, el teléfono en la otra y sus gafas negras movidas — Debí suponerlo.

Miguel se ríe en voz baja cuando su sensei le da una mirada indignada al señor LaRusso — Es un concierto hombre, no una misa.

Hawk está de acuerdo con él y recupera su vaso.

Miguel prefiere no hacerlo.

Demetri a su lado parece conversar algo con Samantha y Moon.

Chris está en la barra bebiendo con algunos amigos de su trabajo y Mitch está más concentrado en su teléfono.

_Se supone que era una salida de equipo, pero cada quien está por su lado._

— Amanda me pidió expresamente que ninguno de estos chicos beba una sola gota de alcohol — Daniel frota sus manos en el cabello frustrado.

Samantha aprovecha para darle una mirada divertida a Miguel.

Las cosas entre ellos es como estar en un ascensor.

Hay momentos en los que están arriba y otros en los que están abajo.

Miguel no reconocerá en voz alta que ya está cansado de eso.

Quiere a Sam.

Pero no puede seguir siendo el chico con el que ella termina cuando se le da la gana.

Aun así le devuelve la sonrisa.

Porque como ya lo dijo.

_Él la quiere._

— Oh por favor hombre — Johnny golpea la espalda de Daniel, es evidente que su sensei está ebrio — Amanda te agradecerá si llegas ebrio esta noche.

El papa de Sam prefiere dejarlo pasar y se concentra en volver a quitarle la bebida a Hawk.

Él se ríe de la cara frustrada que este hace.

Todos saltan en un coro de gritos cuando Dee Snider llega al escenario y afina el micrófono.

La primera canción suena a través de los parlantes y Demetri se cubre ambas orejas con sus manos mientras habla a gritos con Moon.

Miguel canta al compás de la música mientras abraza a Hawk.

Trata de buscar a Sam con la mirada, pero en el camino su cuerpo se paraliza cuando ve a Robby Keene junto a su exnovia bailando a solo unos metros.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — el grito de Hawk lo trae de vuelta, él también lo ha notado.

Todos a su alrededor escuchan su grito.

Puede ver como el color abandona el rostro de su sensei.

Sí.

Definitivamente está sobrio ahora.  
  


Tory está completamente ebria ahora.

Lo ha estado desde que salió del trabajo, ha bebido una cerveza mientras caminaba por el bosque con Robby.

Bebió otra antes de trepar la valla y saltar al otro lado del complejo donde se realizaba el concierto.

Y desde que llegaron ha bebido una y otra vez bajo la mirada atenta de su compañero.

— ¿De dónde sacas tantas cervezas? — él le pregunta al verla volver con dos latas en su mano cuando supuestamente había ido al baño.

Tory se ríe y señala a Kyler, quién se encuentra en otra esquina junto a los chicos de Cobra Kai.

Claro.

Robby debió suponerlo.

— Creí que no querías tener nada con Kyler — él grita en su oído para que ella pueda oírlo por sobre el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica.

Tory se concentra en el concierto, pero aun así responde — No me interesa él.

Robby quiere volver a preguntarle algo, ella lo nota y prefiere ignorarlo para dedicarse a saltar al ritmo de la canción.

La adrenalina corre por sus venas, el alcohol ya hizo efecto en su cuerpo, al igual que lo que sea que Kyler le dio para divertirse, pero nada de eso le impide seguir estando lo suficientemente cuerda como para notar a los chicos que la observan desde la otra esquina.

Demonios.

¿Por qué no puede tener un tiempo sin la maldita cara de Sam LaRusso?

— Prométeme qué no enloquecerás — ella le pide a su amigo quién solo la ve con confusión — Los perdedores de Miyagi Do y el dojo de tu padre están aquí.

Robby se tensa y gira al instante.

 _Genial_.

Enloqueció.

Tal vez debió compartirle la droga a Robby.

A ver si así dejaba de ser tan intenso.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Tory grita y vuelve a jalarlo hacia ella — Lo primero que te pedí y lo primero que haces, Dios eres tan insoportable.

Robby niega con la cabeza — ¿Cómo es que a ti no te molesta verlos?

Ella se encoge de hombros y continúa bailando — Estoy drogada Robby.

Puede ver la mirada alarmada en sus ojos.

No debió decir eso.

— ¿De qué hablas? — él sujeta su cara para verla mejor, tal vez sus pupilas dilatadas y la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro se lo pueda confirmar — ¿Qué diablos te dieron?

Sinceramente.

Ella no lo sabe.

Solo fue al baño, en el camino se encontró a Kyler, trató de evitarlo, pero él no se lo permitió.

De verdad quería evitarlo.

Pero entonces él sacó esa bolsa de su chaqueta y le dijo que todo sería más divertido si ella lo probaba.

Tory no es estúpida.

Sabía que eso era droga.

Ella se lo permitió.

Porque no quiere estar cuerda esta noche.

No está noche.

— Qué importa — ella vuelve a reír, puede sentir su cuerpo más liviano ahora, casi como si fuera capaz de volar.

Robby niega con la cabeza antes de jalarla hacia los chicos de Cobra Kai.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! — Tory trata de liberarse, pero es en vano — ¡Estás loco!

A él no parece importarle lo que ella dice, porque solo la suelta para arrinconar a Kyler contra una de las paredes.

Los chicos de Cobra Kai intentan separarlos, pero Robby les grita que no se metan.

Es evidente que todos están drogados.

— ¿Qué mierda le diste? — Robby no grita, pero la tranquilidad de sus palabras es letal.

Kyler ríe — Tory es adulta, no necesita que la defiendan, ella aceptó lo que le ofrecí.

Eso es cierto.

Ella quiere decir eso, pero no consigue que las palabras salgan de su boca.

Robby intensifica el agarre en el cuello del chico — Segunda oportunidad, amigo, si no quieres que Kreese se entere de que sus apreciados alumnos desperdician su salud metiéndose cualquier porquería será mejor que comiences a cantar.

El rostro de Kyler palidece y Tory puede apostar que el suyo también.

_Si Kreese se entera._

No.

Ella ya lo ha decepcionado demasiado.

— LSD — Kyler al fin murmura tan bajo que apenas se puede escuchar por sobre la música — ¡Ahora suéltame amigo!

Robby duda y ella decide que ya tuvo suficiente.

— Robby ya suéltalo — Tory maldice cuando nota que no solo los chicos de Cobra Kai los están viendo, el papá de Robby ya se encuentra caminando hacia ellos junto al LaRusso mayor — Robby estás llamando la atención de los perdedores.

Eso parece funcionar.

Robby lo suelta y se gira, apenas la mira, antes de arrastrarla de nuevo hacía el otro extremo.

Tory se siente como una jodida muñeca de trapo.

— Creí que yo era el adicto — él está enfadado con ella, Tory ni siquiera sabe por qué — Si drogarte es tu forma de huir del dolor, estás jodida Tory.

Su cuerpo se paraliza ante sus palabras.

Él lo recuerda.

Recuerda que día es hoy.

— T-ú — ella balbucea incapaz de tragar el nudo que se forma en su garganta — Lo recuerdas.

Es solo un susurro, pero él alcanza a oírla.

— Lo recordé al ver la fecha en el cartel del concierto — él señala el enorme logotipo en el escenario — Drogarte no lo hará más fácil.

Ella se ríe mordazmente — Claro y me lo dices tú que te dopas cada noche para poder dormir sin pesadillas.

Él la suelta, pero no parece afectado por sus palabras — Tomo esas pastillas porque necesito dormir Tory, pero las malditas pesadillas siguen estando ahí, el Valium no las evita.

Ella muerde su labio inferior derrotada — Hoy también era su cumpleaños.

El cumpleaños de su mamá.

Lo olvido por un momento.

Cuando despertó, mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Ella lo olvido.

Olvidó que no solo se cumplía un mes desde que su madre falleció.

Olvidó que también cumpliría cuarenta años hoy.

Ella lo olvidó.

Entonces el recuerdo regresó a ella mientras se cambiaba, el silencio del dojo la hizo ser consciente del día.

La revolvió como una ola dejándola sin aire y entonces fue consciente de la razón por la que su hermano no quería dormir en la casa hoy.

Desde entonces solo ha querido emborracharse y olvidar de nuevo el día.

Pero ni las cervezas en su sistema ni el maldito LSD han logrado que su mente deje de recordar el día.

Todo sigue torturándola.

— Robby — ella aparta la vista cuando ve que el papá de su amigo está ahí, su vista es borrosa ahora y no sabe si es por las lágrimas retenidas o por los efectos de la droga.

Así que ella se oculta bajo su cabello mientras gira para darles privacidad.

Internamente le agradece a Johnny Lawrence.

Ella no está lista para hablar de su madre con Robby.

No de nuevo.

No puede ser la niña débil otra vez.

No puede.

Se abraza a sí misma mientras la música la envuelve en un frío abrazo.

El aire en su rostro le recuerda que sigue viva, que sigue en ese lugar.

— Hey Tory — Miguel aparece de la nada, o tal vez ya estaba aquí, ella de verdad no se siente bien.

Tal vez Robby tenía razón.

— Miguel — ella afina sus ojos y nota dos manchas borrosas al costado del chico, puede oír la discusión de Robby con su papá y el señor LaRusso a unos metros.

Las uñas de sus manos se clavan en sus brazos.

— ¿Tuviste algún problema con Kyler? — la pregunta de Miguel le confirma que ellos también vieron su pelea con el chico.

Tory quiere responder, pero alguien más lo hace por ella — Está drogada.

El veneno en su voz y el tono despectivo característico de Sam LaRusso la hace querer vomitar.

— Métete en tus asuntos, perra — ella sisea aunque no puede ver bien donde está la chica.

Alguien la vuelve a agarrar, lo reconoce.

Es Robby.

Ella suspira agradecida cuando él pasa sus brazos y susurra a su oído — Te llevaré a casa.

— Robby — el papá del chico aparece de nuevo en su campo de visión.

Ella no puede evitar recordar la pelea que vio en la mañana.

Ahora mientras ve a Johnny Lawrence lo único que se le viene como imagen es su cara cuando el papa de Sam le da esa patada ridícula.

Instintivamente se ríe.

— Oh genial, ahora también crees que soy un violador — Robby masculla entre dientes — ¿Quieres llevarla tú a su casa?

Ella está muy drogada.

Probablemente mañana elija hacerse el harakiri con el cuchillo del pan por avergonzarse a sí misma.

Pero eso será mañana.

— Los llevaré a ambos — Tory no sabe cómo termina en el auto del papá de Johnny.

Su amigo está tenso, ella puede notarlo.

Así que en medio de su poca lucidez se acerca a él y le susurra al oído — Relájate, cada vez que te dé ganas de matarlo mientras él conduce a mi casa, piensa en su cara cuando LaRusso lo patea.

Funciona.

Robby esboza una sonrisa a medias.

Es suficiente para ella.

Apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico y él no la aparta.

Las luces de los semáforos se distorsionan en unas manchas grises.

Y antes de cerrar sus ojos, Tory cree ver el rostro de su madre.

Ella sonríe.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aproximadamente, estamos a solo uno o dos capítulos del tan esperado torneo All Valley que llevo escribiendo desde hace unos días porque quiero que sea lo mas fiel a la serie.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. 
> 
> Cuídense. 
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
